


Universal Constant

by aliceihavebeen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballerino Victor, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makkachin plays matchmaker, Slow Burn, love at first dog mauling, makka will live forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceihavebeen/pseuds/aliceihavebeen
Summary: Viktor screamed for his dog, but before he could comprehend what was happening, Makkachin had pounced on a young man that had been walking on the bridge in their direction, knocking the man down.“Makkachin!! Bad dog!” Viktor ran after his dog, leaving his belongings on the ground as the rain slowly picked up.“I’m so sorry! Makkachin, stop!” Viktor grabbed his dog around the middle, pulling him off the young man. Makkachin had something in his mouth, but before he could get it out, the dog swallowed it whole.“Why you little..” Viktor stopped cold as he heard laughter from below. He glanced down and began to blush furiously.AU where Makkachin plays matchmaker ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Yuri!!! on Ice fanfic, and really the first fanfic I've written in around 10 years. But the show sparked something in me, and gave me motivation to use my creative writing major for the first time since I graduated a year ago.  
> Okay: I asked myself, what would happen had Yuuri not grown up idolizing Viktor? What if Viktor had chosen dance over skating? How could these two idiots find each other in such a universe? Also I just really wanted to have Makkachin play matchmaker.  
> Sorry if things get a bit OOC, but I wanted to work from that angle.  
> This is kind of a shot in the dark for me, since I have no one to beta or proof for me.  
> Constructive criticism of any kind welcome! I am stubborn but ultimately wield to good advice ;)

Universal Constant

 

“Fuck” Viktor sighed as he tried for the second time to turn his phone back on. He knew this was a problem, faulty battery, but hadn’t had the chance to get the thing replaced. He was 4 kilometers away from the inn he was staying at when his phone died on 65%. Figured.

Viktor was lost. In just about all the ways a person could be lost. Emotionally, spiritually, physically, lost.

“Excuse me, hello?” Viktor said as he approached an elderly man fishing off the side of the bridge he and his faithful companion, Makkachin, had been walking across.

The older man glanced up after a moment, saying something that sounded like a question, but Viktor couldn’t tell. His Japanese was shit.

“Directions?” Viktor asked slowly in the clearest English he could muster. “I need to get to the hot spring. Hot spring?”

The man blinked, scratching his head with the hand that wasn’t holding the pole.

“Thank you anyway. Air-ee-gatoe.” Viktor attempted the Japanese word, but considering the look the old man gave him, he must of gotten it wrong somehow. He turned back into the general direction the gps had had him going in and started to walk.

“Okay, guess we’re going on an adventure Makkachin.” Viktor said as he looked down at the dark brown eyes of his companion. He could tell Makka was tired and hungry. Makkachin had a weak stomach when it came to travel, and so Viktor could never feed him before a flight. “I’m sorry you’re hungry Makkachin,” Viktor's stomach decided to voice its own hunger as he spoke, “it appears we are one in the same.”

Viktor tried two more older strangers as he walked across the bridge. All as polite as could be, while not being able to understand him and staring at his strange appearance. Viktor had always had a knack for standing out in a crowd, but here his differences were even more pronounced.

Viktor knew the inn wasn’t too far off, and so even if he got lost, he would surely be able to backtrack and find his way there eventually. But getting lost in a foreign country where no one could understand him just seemed to be the perfect metaphor for where he was in life.

He had spent the past 20 years of his life dedicated to his craft. Been in numerous dancing troupes, and won international ballet competitions for five straight years. He had even made the switch to modern, and then ballroom during several different off seasons to see if the stagnation he had felt for so long was rooted in the type of dance he was performing. And even though, to everyone’s surprise, he transitioned into both flawlessly, he never found what he was looking for. In the beginning of his career, dancing had sustained him. Fed a creative need he had had since he was young. Gave his energy a focus, and his free spirit a sense of discipline to keep him tethered a little closer to the ground. But for the past four years, it had slowly begun to rip away at his soul. Dancing no longer felt expressive, didn’t feed him. He felt loose in the world. Like he was watching everything from too high up, unable to connect.

Viktor had gone to therapy. It helped. But talking about it hadn’t made it better. Medication had taken the edge off, but there was still this emptiness that dancing used to fill. Even his love for Makkachin wasn’t able to sustain him 100% like it had for years. Makkachin was his best friend, the only source of unconditional love Viktor had. But he knew it was unfair to expect his dog to be his only source of stability. Makkachin needed stability as well.

So he was here. In Hasetsu, Japan attempting to take a vacation and ‘find himself’. His longtime friend Okukawa Minako had always fondly spoken of her hometown when Viktor was young and new to the banquet scene. Minako would regale her stories of all the local hot springs, about how no place could beat Hasetsu. And even after she had retired, Viktor had kept up with her through social media. She had always posted pictures of herself either in the studio with her students, or at a local spot, the same spot Viktor was trying to find at the moment.

He had been tempted to let Minako know when he was coming in, to have a familiar face greet him and help him get around when he first got in, but Viktor had decided against it. He knew she taught classes, and didn’t want her taking time off for his sake. He saw how she had been struggling to bring in new students the past few years. He couldn’t bear to take her away from the students she did have.

So here Viktor was: hungry, tired, wandering around in a country whose language he couldn’t speak, trying to find an inn he could only vaguely remember the name of, and to top it all off, it had begun to ever so lightly rain.

Viktor sighed, looking down at Makkachin who didn’t seem to be bothered by the rain. He knew the older dog would feel it later that evening though. Sometimes Viktor forgot just how old Makkachin really was. He was so spry and lively that Viktor forgot he was getting up there in age.

Viktor halted for a brief moment, overcome with a sudden wave of melancholy. He bent down to Makkachins level, the dog turning to face him, and began to rub his back. Which was the exact moment Makkachin’s head spun around, and he went into a dead run. Maybe letting him off the leash hadn't been a good idea after all.

Viktor screamed for his dog, but before he could comprehend what was happening, Makkachin had pounced on a young man that had been walking on the bridge in their direction, knocking the man down.

“Makkachin!! Bad dog!” Viktor ran after his dog, leaving his belongings on the ground as the rain slowly picked up.

“I’m so sorry! Makkachin, stop!” Viktor grabbed his dog around the middle, pulling him off the young man. Makkachin had something in his mouth, but before he could get it out, the dog swallowed it whole.

“Why you little..” Viktor stopped cold as he heard laughter from below. He glanced down and began to blush furiously.

The young man that Makkachin had ambushed was sprawled on the wet cement, laughing. His dark blue-framed glasses eschewed on his face, eyes crinkled with the laughter that had quickly taken over his whole face.

“Everything is okay” the man said, in blissfully clear English. He opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbow.

“I think he was just after my snack. Not to worry, he just grabbed the rest of my protein bar. It was peanut butter so I can’t blame him.” Viktor’s grip on his dog slackened at the smile that broke over the young man’s face. Makkachin took that as his chance to climb back on top the man. But to Viktor’s surprise, the man didn’t push Makkachin off. In fact he began to laugh again, and sat up to pet Makkachin.

Viktor blinked hard twice before his brain perked back up, and his mouth began to operate again.

“I apologize, immensely. He hasn’t eaten in the last 16 hours because he gets sick on flights. I’m so sorry.” Viktor apologized again, hands pressed together in front of his face in an attempt, that he prayed wasn’t offensive, to show his remorse. Of course, his stomach chose that moment to gurgle loudly.

The young man burst into a fresh round of laughter, causing Viktor to look back up at him, a smirk playing at the edge of his own lips.

“It sounds as if your dog isn’t the only hungry one.” He smiled fondly up at Viktor, making Viktor’s smirk turn into a full blown smile.

“Yes, it would appear so. Again, I apologize. My name is Viktor.” Viktor said as he held out a hand to help the man up.

“Yuuri.” He replied as he was hoisted up. Once he was on his feet, Viktor leaned back down to grab Yuuri’s bag as Yuuri began brushing himself off, “It’s fine. I live close by, so I can just go home and change and grab another protein bar.”

Viktor handed him his bag. Once the man, Yuuri, looked back up, he began to stare at something behind Viktor.

“Is that your luggage, back there?” Yuuri asked, pointing behind Viktor.

Viktor turned and sighed.

“Yes. We just got off the train from the airport. I hate to ask this after my dog just attacked you, but would you mind giving us directions? My phone died and I don’t understand Japanese.”

“No problem,” Yuuri said with a laugh. Viktor couldn’t understand how the man could be so happy after having a dog maul him for his food, with his clothes obviously soaked underneath his tracksuit.

“Where do you need to go?”

“The hot spring inn? Yuu-topia something?” Viktor said with a wince.

Yuuri’s grin grew, nodding his head.

“It’s just this way, follow me.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand before he could turn around or do anything else and clasped it between his hands, bringing it to his chest.

“Thank you. Sincerely.” Viktor said, feeling just as awkward as Yuuri looked from his sudden physical display of gratitude. Viktor was nothing if not dramatic.

“Of course. Are you going to grab your luggage?” Yuuri asked, a blush sweeping across his face. Viktor immediately dropped his hand.

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry.” Viktor ran a hand through the silver hair that was damp against the front of his face, pushing it back off of his face as he turned to retrieve his luggage.

When he turned back around he saw Yuuri had stooped down to pet Makkachin, a gentle smile on his face. He looked up as Viktor approached, and stood up, motioning for Viktor to follow. Makkachin happily walked beside Yuuri. Viktor only felt mildly betrayed.

They walked in silence that was only slightly awkward, though Viktor had to admit that most of the awkwardness was on his end. The rain had picked up to become a slow drizzle. Not enough to make the walk miserable, but enough that by the time Viktor reached his destination he would be soaked through his clothes. He did his best however to remember the different turns they took along the way, vowing not to get lost again.

By the time they reached the gate to the inn, the slow drizzle had become a complete downpour, soaking even poor Makkachin as the three began to run up to the front entrance of the inn.

Viktor had expected the man to wave, and run off to wherever it was he needed to be. However, the man entered the inn, Makkachin at his side, and a confused Viktor tailing him through the door. Clueless of what to say, Viktor followed Yuuri’s lead and removed his shoes by the entrance.

“Okaasan, tadaima.” Yuuri said, Viktor even more confused.

An older woman with glasses came rushing into the entry, with confusion, and then curiosity on her face as she spotted Viktor and Makkachin. Yuuri and the older woman exchanged words in Japanese for a moment, before the woman turned and smiled at Viktor.

“Welcome!” She exclaimed in English.

“Did you make a reservation?” Yuuri asked.

With his confusion growing with every second, Viktor shook his head. Yuuri began speaking to the older woman again. Viktor couldn’t understand why the man was going to such great lengths to help him out.

“It’s OK. We have a room available. Since you don’t speak Japanese, I can go ahead and help you.” Yuuri said. At Viktor’s confused expression, Yuuri began to laugh. “I’m sorry, I should have introduced you, Viktor, this is my mother.”

Everything clicked into place at once.

“Oh- do you live here?”

“I did. I work here mostly, but I rent a flat a block away. I might as well still live here though with how much time I spend here.” He said with a cheerful smile so warm that Viktor didn’t even notice how cold he had become in his wet clothes. That was, at least, until Makkachin decided to shake off right next to him and Yuuri, sending cold water splattering.

“Makkachin, that is very rude.” Viktor said with a frown he didn’t even believe. Yuuri laughed and said something to his mother, she nodded, smiling softly at the three of them before disappearing around the corner.

“I feel hopelessly stupid for assuming, but, is it okay for Makkachin to stay here with me? I can go elsewhere if it’s a problem.” Viktor asked, ashamed he hadn't even considered the possibility until now.

Yuuri shook his head, smiling, “My family loves dogs, so no worries. Makkachin actually looks quite a bit like a poodle I had growing up. I’m sure everyone will enjoy having him around.”

Yuuri’s mother reappeared with three towels, handing one to Yuuri, and two to Viktor. Viktor smiled and nodded at the woman, not comfortable trying out his Japanese for a second time that day. He threw one of the towels to drape over his head and shoulders, and then stooped down to towel off Makkachin, who thought it was a grand game and began trying to bite Viktor from beneath the towel. Viktor heard Yuuri laugh, and looked up to see him watching the two of them, glasses tucked into the front of his shirt as he wiped at his hair. He was beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful. So beautiful that he forgot about Makkachin and the towel. That was until he felt teeth around his hand where the towel had slipped.

“Derr’mo!” Viktor yelped. He looked at his dog with wide eyes. Makkachin didn’t seem the least bit remorseful for his actions. He licked Viktor's face, and began to follow Yuuri who had stepped up into the lobby from the entryway.

“What has gotten into you Makkachin?” Viktor brusquely dried off his face and extremities as best he could, grabbing his luggage and guest slippers, and followed after Yuuri, who was waiting for him by the corridor.

“I can go ahead and take you to the room, that way you can get out of your wet clothes before you get sick. And if you like you can go ahead and soak in the bath as well. I can get you checked in later when I get back, if that is okay?” Yuuri asked as he led the two down the hallway.

Viktor nodded, but then remembered that Yuuri couldn’t see him. “Yes, that is most kind. Are you going home to change as well?”

“No, I have spare clothes here. I have to be at the ice rink to coach the skate club.”

Viktor blushed, a new sense of shame that he didn’t realize was possible at this point, began to rise within him.

“O Bozhe! I am keeping you from your job!”

“No worries,” Yuuri said with a smile, “I was heading there extra early when I ran into you. Now I’ll simply be on time. That was Russian, right?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, I’m being rude.”

“You’re fine, I don’t even know what you said. Here we are.” Yuuri had stopped and pulled the door to the room open. The room was small, and furnishing was sparse.

“I know it isn’t much, but it’s all we had today. However tomorrow several larger rooms will be available if you would like.”

“Yes, that sounds swell.” Viktor inwardly cringed at his word choice. It was a cheesy old American word. Why in the hell had he used it? Who in the hell was he becoming in front of this beautiful man?

“Haha, swell! I will see you later then, Viktor. Bye bye Makkachin!” Yuuri waved as he turned and walked back down the hall. Viktor had to grab Makkachin before he could follow Yuuri.

“Little traitor.” Viktor whispered in Russian to his dog.

 

- 

 

Before Viktor could find a new low to sink to that day, he changed out of his wet clothes and donned the green robe that was hanging from a hook by what he assumed was the closet. Compared to the lavish hotels and apartments Viktor had grown used to, this was roughing it. But he didn’t mind. It was possible that his ego needed checking. Though the day, and his dog, had already done a rather good job of that.

Not sure of what else to do, or where to go in the inn to get said bath, or food for himself and Makkachin, Viktor laid out the bedroll he found in the closet. He found a wall socket close to the door, but felt a new wave of failure when he realized he didn’t bring an outlet adapter.

Viktor wasn’t used to feeling so helpless, or so dumb.

What was he even thinking? Flying to Japan because a friend of his that he barely even talks to any more lives here? Sure, Viktor is fluent in several languages, but Japanese isn’t one of them. Not even close. Viktor had no business being here. Not if his only reason was running away from his problems. It was selfish, and stupid.

Viktor sat with his knees drawn up to his chest, clutching his legs and hiding his head in his knees. He was desperate not to cry, but after being on a plane for 12 hours, and then a train for several more, his resolve was gone.

The only good thing that had come out of all of this so far was meeting Yuuri, and he was even tentative to consider that a good thing. Yuuri was kind, and was his literal savior, but at the cost of his own dignity.

Sensing his distress, Makkachin sat down in front of Viktor and began to lick his arms. As soon as Viktor raised his head, that tongue was on his face. He sighed.

“Now how can I be upset with you when you go and do something sweet like that.” Viktor said, uncurling his body from the tight knot, and slipping his arms around his dogs neck, pulling him into a hug. He buried his face into the poodles neck, softly gripping his fur in one hand, and running the other down his back. They stayed like that for several minutes until Viktor heard a tap at the door. Makkachin instantly popped up and let out a happy bark.

“Yes? Hello?” Viktor asked. The door sliding open to reveal Yuuri’s mother was the answer he received.

“Hungry?” She asked in English with a smile spreading across her face that reminded Viktor of Yuuri. She had a large tray in her hands that had several different bowls and plates sitting atop it. Viktor immediately rose to his feet to take the tray from her, his eyes shining.

“Thank you..” Viktor said in mild shock as he looked down at all the food on the tray. There was a bowl of rice, a bowl of broth with white mushrooms in it, a plate with fried shrimp and rolled up egg, a small plate with a fish shaped pancake, and a bowl with scrambled egg, chicken, and rice that Viktor assumed was for Makkachin, as well as a bowl with water, and a pot and small cup of tea. Viktor tried his best not to cry, but he felt his eyes become damp nonetheless. He looked up at the women with a watery smile, and nodded his head. “Thank you. Thank you very much.”

“You are welcome.” She said in English, smiling back fondly. She tapped on the bowl with the rice medley and pointed at Makkachin. Viktor nodded in understanding. She gave a little wave at Makkachin, and another smile at Viktor, before turning around and leaving.

Viktor stood with the tray for several seconds, eyes still misty. Just moments ago he was lamenting how stupid he was to have come here. Of how helpless he felt. But just being offered a meal made something warm bloom in Viktor’s chest. Viktor had by no means had an easy life, but the last ten years of his life had been filled with privilege he himself had not realized the extent of until just then.

Maybe this was good. Maybe Viktor needed to have a breakdown. There was no way to rebuild without first letting go of the old foundation.

Viktor finally sat the tray down onto the small, square table in the corner of the room, kneeling on the floor. He first sat down the bowl of water and food for Makkachin. Then poured himself a cup of tea, taking a deep breath of the steam before grabbing the chopsticks and settling into his own food. Makkachin inhaled his food, sitting by Viktor’s side and watching him closely as he finished his own.

After eating, Viktor felt more settled. He no longer felt the urge to wallow and cry, but he was also not ready to go to sleep, despite the little rest he had had in the past 24 hours. Since he couldn’t use his phone, a blessing and a curse, he pulled a worn paperback copy of “Imre: a Memorandum”, and picked up from where he had left off on the plane.

 

 -

 

Viktor couldn’t tell how much time had passed since he and Makkachin had finished their meal, but Viktor guessed it had at least been several hours. Viktor was tired, but he knew Makkachin would need to go outside before they went to sleep. Closing his book, and taking a deep breath, Viktor stood, tapping his hip to get Makkachin to heel. As they reached the front of the inn, Makkachin ran from Viktor’s side, making Viktor hurry after him. It didn’t take long though to realize why Makkachin had left his side in such a hurry.

Yuuri was standing off to the side talking to a woman with half bleached hair pulled up on her head. As soon as Makkachin got close though, Yuuri looked up, smiling, and knelt down to great the dog. Viktor shook his head. He had never seen Makkachin so happy to see someone beside himself. It was both endearing, and unnerving.

“Hello again Makkachin, it’s good to see you as well.” Yuuri said as he buried his hands in the dogs fur, rubbing up and down his back. Viktor stood back and watched for a few seconds before walking over. His composure was much better than what it was earlier that day, so for once he was able to give Yuuri an easy smile.

“I was just about to let Makkachin out for the night. How was skate club?” Viktor watched as Yuuri straightened up. The woman he had been talking to had slipped off to somewhere.

“It was swell.” Yuuri said with a shit-eating grin. Viktor snorted out a laugh. He deserved that. “How is your room? Is there anything you need?”

“It’s just fine. I’ll have to purchase a wall adapter tomorrow. I knew I would forget something.”

“Oh! No worries, I have one. I used to travel a lot so I have a universal wall adapter.”

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to return it when I get my own. Ah- and please thank your mother for the food. Makkachin and I both enjoyed it. She was more than gracious.”

“She’ll be glad to hear it! And next time whenever you get hungry, just go in there,” Yuuri said pointing, “into the dining area. Oh! Now that I’m back, I should probably show you where everything is.”

“Okay. I’ll take Makkachin out first, and meet you back here.” Yuuri smiled and nodded. Makkachin was hesitant to follow Viktor when he patted his hip, but after a couple of seconds, he finally followed Viktor over to the entrance where Viktor slipped on his shoes, and then led Makkachin outside. The rain had stopped, and there was a damp chill in the air. Nowhere near as bad as St. Petersburg, but enough that Viktor absentmindedly rubbed his bare forearm as he waited on Makkachin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could spend another two weeks editing this, but at some point ya just gotta let it go.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading, giving kudos, leaving comments, subscribing- everything!
> 
> I'm going to do something a little different and start leaving a preview for the next chapter in the end notes. I'm writing most of this well in advance so I have time to fix as much as I can.  
> (also sorry if you saw where I posted and then deleted this chapter. I was having formatting issues.)

The next morning, Viktor was horribly jetlagged and sore. It hadn’t taken long the night before for Yuuri to show him around the inn and take down his information. They parted ways by the stairs after Yuuri had brought down his adapter. Apparently Yuuri was staying there at the inn tonight since it was a full house and would need the extra hands early in the morning.

Viktor groaned. The past 24 hours ran through his head like a movie he was observing rather than living in. He glanced at his phone, realizing that he hadn’t actually gotten much sleep. He sat up, looking for Makkachin, and jumped to his feet in panic when he realized that Makkachin wasn’t in the room, and that his door had been nudged open.

Walking down the hallway as fast as he could without outright running, Viktor made his way to the front hoping to simply catch Makkachin begging by the kitchen. When Viktor didn’t spot him near the kitchen, the panic became more real. He bit his lip, running a hand through his hair trying to think of where the dog could have gone, when suddenly the front door to the inn opened.

Makkachin came trotting in, tethered by a nylon leash to Yuuri’s wrist. Viktor sighed in relief, slumping as he felt all the panic leave his body.

“Oh, good morning, Viktor. Sorry if we worried you. Makkachin was scratching at my door, so I figured he might need to go out. I’m really sorry for not asking you, it’s just that..” Yuuri’s face was twisted with guilt, the absolute opposite of Makkachin’s pleased face. Viktor must look worse than he thought.

“No. It’s fine. Thank you. I’m just not used to waking up without Makkachin beside me. But I’m sure I speak for us both when I say I appreciate all you’ve done to take care of us.”

Yuuri smiled delicately, a light flush on his cheeks. He looked soft and sleep rumpled in a dark blue long sleeved cotton shirt and black track pants. Viktor suddenly remembered the miracle that was him falling asleep in the inn's robes, considering he usually slept naked, or nearly naked.

“Yuuri!” The young woman from the night before walked into the room. “Ah. Good morning.” She said in English as she nodded at Viktor before she began speaking to Yuuri in quick Japanese. They went on for several moments, leaving Viktor feeling awkward for just standing there. He was tempted to unhook Makka from the leash and slip back into his room. Before he could, Yuuri turned and looked back at Viktor with a hesitant smile, and bent over to unhook Makkachin.

“My mom has breakfast ready in the other room if you’re hungry.” Yuuri said before leaving the room with the woman.

For once, Makkachin stayed at Viktor’s side. They walked over to where Yuuri had promised breakfast was. Yuuri’s mother waved at him when she saw him sitting at the table with two other patrons. She quickly brought out a cup for Viktor and a bowl of water for Makkachin.

“Tea? Coffee?” She asked, still holding the cup for Viktor after bending down to give Makka the water.

“Coffee would be lovely.” He gave her one of his mega-watt smiles that his friends always joked made his mouth look like a heart. But Viktor couldn’t tell who he was more charmed by this morning, Yuuri or his mother.

She patted his cheek, and went back to the kitchen to fill his cup. Viktor’s smile softened. He knew if she continued to treat him this way that he would quickly become spoiled. Viktor had wonderful parents, who had supported him in everything he did. But he was closer at this point in his life to his dance instructor Lilia, whom he spent every waking hour of the day with, outside of school, training. Lilia had taken him under her wing when he was still quite young. She was stone cold marble on the outside, but secretly quite tender and caring. At least she was towards Viktor. Viktor would visit his parents a few times each year, but his schedule had kept him busy abroad and at home so it was always for a brief amount of time. Being here, at the Katsuki’s home, was like seeing what his life could have been like. All family and warmth.

Yuuri walked into the room, smiling at Viktor before going into the kitchen after his mother. They reappeared together several minutes later, Yuuri’s mother with a tray of beverages in her arms, and Yuuri with a tray of food in his own. They placed everything on the table, Yuuri’s mother walking off and Yuuri sitting down across from Viktor. Yuuri began taking bowls and plates from the tray and placing them in front of Viktor and himself.

“Makkachin!” Yuuri’s mother called, setting down a bowl of what appeared to be dry dog food down in the corner of the room. Viktor looked at Yuuri puzzled. “Oh! I forgot to ask if it was okay, but my mother went and bought dog food for Makkachin this morning. He’s not allergic to anything is he?” Yuuri rushed through his words.

“No, that is fine! Wonderful actually! I haven’t even been here a day and you and your family are already spoiling me and Makkachin. We may never leave.” Viktor said with a wink. Yuuri let out a relieved little laugh and nodded his head.

They ate in silence for a moment before Viktor worked up the courage to say something to Yuuri.

“Have you lived here in Hasetsu your whole life? You had mentioned frequently traveling last night.”

“For the most part.” Yuuri replied. “I moved to America, well, Detroit, Michigan, for college. I was also training with the skate club there. I skated competitively for a couple of years.”

“Wow! Really?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiled softly. “I wasn’t very good though.” He looked down at the food he was pushing around in his bowl, smile remaining, however no longer genuine. Viktor didn’t press.

“So, you’re from Russia. What brings you all the way here to Hasetsu, if you don’t mind me asking?” Yuuri asked as he looked back up to Viktor.

“Ah. That is a good question. I had a friend in the same career field as myself who always spoke fondly of Hasetsu. I needed to get away, clear my head. So here I am.” Viktor smiled.

Yuuri nodded, accepting his terribly vague answer.

“To be honest,” Viktor started, “I didn’t really plan out my trip very well. Shocking, I know.” He grinned at Yuuri, who’s lips were upturned even with his mouth full. “But so far, I have no regrets.” He winked. He knew he was shamelessly flirting with Yuuri. Whether Yuuri had caught on, or just thought he was an aggressively friendly foreigner was yet to be revealed. But Viktor was helpless to stop. The day before he had been so tired, confused, and desperate that he simply didn’t have the confidence to do anything more than accept Yuuri’s friendly hospitality. But today, his confidence was returning bit by bit. He was still jet-lagged and tired, but those were physical symptoms of travel that he was more or less used to.

“Well, um” Yuuri began, not looking directly at Viktor, “if you like I’ll be free for several hours this afternoon before I have to be at the ice rink. The weather is supposed to be nice, and if you like- wait, I already said that.” He paused and said something under his breath that sounded like it must be Japanese. “I can show you and Makkachin around Hasetsu?” He looked up at Viktor as he finished.

“That would be lovely.” Viktor rested his head in the hand of his arm that was propped on the table, facing Yuuri and taking a slow sip of his coffee.

“Okay.” Yuuri smiled and nodded. “I should be free around noon. Have you ever had authentic Japanese ramen before?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“Ah, I can take you to the ramen stall if you like. It isn’t too far from here. Most everything worth seeing in Hasetsu is within walking distance.”

“Perfect.”

Viktor and Yuuri talked intermittently for the next seven minutes as they finished their food. Viktor asked about Yuuri’s time in America, and about what countries he had visited. Yuuri seemed happy to answer his simple questions, never asking any of his own. Viktor didn’t know why he felt wary about revealing his profession, or who it was exactly that had told him about Hasetsu, but he did nonetheless. If Yuuri asked, he would tell him. But for now, it was nice to focus on someone else for a change.

When they finished, Yuuri grabbed their dishes, as well as the empty dishes other patrons had left on the table, and took them back to the kitchen. He came back out only to ask if Viktor would like more coffee, and to let him know he would meet him in the lobby at noon.

Viktor rose to go back to his room, pausing to turn and call for Makkachin’s attention, but after he spotted an older bespectacled man kneeling on the floor rubbing Makka’s stomach, he just smirked and left by himself. Viktor would normally never leave Makkachin behind with strangers, but Makkachin looked so content to have all the new attention that Viktor couldn’t bring himself to tear Makka away. Yuuri had mentioned his family having a dog that looked like Makkachin before, so his family must be used to taking care of a dog. He felt assured that Makka would be watched over, and safe.

Viktor ended up spending several hours out in the outdoor hot spring, before going in and dressing for the day. The rain from the day before had left a subtle chill in the air, but the sun was out in full force, making it a pleasant contrast. He dressed in a black fitted v-neck t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a charcoal grey cardigan. He was feeling daring, so he pulled the bright red loafers out of his luggage to wear.

When Viktor reached the front of the inn, he heard happy barks coming from outside. He swapped his slippers for his loafers and walked outside to find Yuuri throwing a tennis ball to Makkachin. Makka tore off after the ball as if he wasn’t a senior dog of 10 years. But since the weather was warmer today, Viktor saw no harm in the play. Makka was still a strong healthy boy for his age, for the most part the only aches and pains he seemed to have were when the weather got too cold or rainy.

“Careful, once he knows your easy to bend to his will, he’ll be coming to you with that at all hours of the day.” Viktor said as he approached Yuuri. He had changed into a white t-shirt, light blue hoodie, light wash skinny jeans, and black converse.

“You look nice.” Viktor added.

“Oh, uh, thanks. I don’t really get to wear casual wear anymore, so I’m not very good with fashion. Unlike you. Those shoes really… pop.”

“Why thank you.” Viktor laughed softly. He was tempted to say something about Yuuri’s deferment of his compliment, but he held his tongue.

“Shall we?” Viktor asked, holding up the leash and harness for Makkachin.

Makkachin trotted happily in front of Viktor and Yuuri as they walked down the road. Yuuri would point at any signs or stores they walked past, letting Viktor know what they were, or what the signs said.

“So, what was it you said you do again?” Yuuri asked softly.

“I didn’t.” Viktor remarked with a wink, causing a slight pink flush to bloom on Yuuri’s cheeks. “I work with a ballet company out of St. Petersburg.” Viktor continued before Yuuri could remark.

Yuuri’s face lit up with the declaration.

“Really? That’s so cool! I took ballet, well, most of my life. Now that I’m not a competitive skater, I don’t really practice as often as I should, but my teacher, Minako-sensei, has a studio here. She used to dance professionally.”

“Hmm.” Viktor made a noncommittal sound. He didn’t know why, but he was still wary about letting on to his connection to Minako. “You’ll have to dance for me sometime then.”

Yuuri’s face really turned red at that.

“No, I couldn’t possibly! I’m really not that good! I’ve gotten rusty over the past year, and I’m not as flexible as I was, and-”

“Yuuri, I’m sure you dance beautifully.” Viktor said with a soft smile. “Maybe we could dance together. Would that be better?”

Yuuri bit at his top lip, hand going to rub the back of his neck.

“No? Hmm. You’ll at least let me watch you skate, won’t you? I’ve always found ice dancing to be such a beautiful art. I was offered a spot to train with a skate club when I was young, but my ballet instructor refused. I always think, ‘what if’…”

“Maybe we would have skated against each other.” Yuuri said, smiling softly and releasing his neck.

“I’m sure we would have. Sadly, I do well to stay on my feet on the ice, let alone do jumps.”

“Psht, I’m sure you’re better than just staying on your feet. How could you get offered a training opportunity if you couldn’t skate?” Yuuri asked, slowing his pace. Viktor slowed to match.

“According to Yakov, the head coach of the club, I showed so much promise off the ice that he would have easily been able to mold me into an ice dancer.”

“I learned how to skate when I was really young. It was what you did here. But I was far more invested in ballet as a child. It was actually my teacher, Minako-sensei, who encouraged me to train as a skater.” Yuuri had turned his head as he spoke, looking down toward Makkachin, but Viktor’s eyes never left Yuuri’s face.

“Oh, we’re here.” Yuuri announced, walking up to a stall with red cloth hanging from the edge of the awning with Japanese symbols printed across them. Yuuri motioned for Viktor to follow him as he ducked under the cloth, and sat on one of the bar stools. Makkachin happily sat on the floor at his feet.

Yuuri ordered for them both, the two of them making light conversation about the differences of Japanese and Russian cuisine. Viktor asked what the different symbols on the wall were, and Yuuri translated. At one point Yuuri tried to help Viktor with his pronunciation of the few Japanese words Viktor could remember. Yuuri giggled as his attempt kept failing, badly. So Viktor taught Yuuri simple phrases in Russian. Viktor was delightfully surprised at how quickly he picked up the words. His accent was still thick, but the pronunciations were sound.

“Ah, I have a sneaking suspicion it may take the entirety of my stay just to get greetings and basic niceties down.”

“Oh, yeah. How long were you planning on staying in Japan?” Yuuri asked.

“That’s a good question. I don’t really know. Coming here was a spur of the moment decision. I didn’t really get past planning my flight and train here. For 28 I’m a pretty incompetent adult.”

“I think it’s pretty cool. Just, taking a spontaneous trip. I’ve only done anything like that once. It was fun, but I got in a lot of trouble for it.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked. After Viktor nodded, Yuuri continued, “Well, it was when I was a sophomore in college. My friend and roommate, Phichit, talked me into going on a day trip to Chicago. We got pizza, visited the tourist traps, like that giant mirrored bean thing? And went to the beach. It was fun, but we had skipped practice to go. And unknown to us, a sponsor was supposed to be there that day to watch us at practice. Celestino, our coach, covered for us saying we had a stomach bug. But when he finally got a hold of us he made us do 200 push-ups and sit-ups. Each. He sat there and watched us for hours. I don’t think I have ever been that sore.” Yuuri laughed as he finished his story.

“Well, did the thing with sponsor at least pan out?”

“It did for Phichit. He still skates competitively. Even got to the Grand Prix Final last year. I was already sponsored loosely by a Japanese athletic brand, so I didn’t need it as bad as he did.”

“Hmm.. their loss then.” Viktor said with a wink. “So, where to next?”

“I was thinking we could go over to the beach, let Makkachin run around some?”

“Perfect.” Viktor said with a nod.

They walked to the beach, Yuuri pointing out different places as they went, sometimes pointing to buildings silhouetted in the distance. Hasetsu was small, but it seemed to have a lot to offer to its locals.

“So, what was it like growing up here?” Viktor asked as he unclipped Makka’s leash as they stepped onto the hard sand along the beach.

“It was nice, I guess. I spent most of my time at either Minako’s studio or at the Ice Castle. I don’t really know how else to describe it. I didn’t have a lot of friends, but I was mostly happy.” Yuuri said, right hand reaching back to run through the back of his hair.

“Oh. I just realized, I never asked you what you majored in at college, Yuuri.” Viktor turned his head from watching Makkachin, to Yuuri’s face.

“I was a Bilingual Education major with a minor in music at Wayne University.” Yuuri said.

“Really?! How amazing! You dance, you skate, and you’re a musician! Yuuri, what can’t you do?”

“A lot. Heh, but…um…thanks.” He said, finally looking up and smiling at Viktor. “So, what did you study in school?”

“Unfortunately I never received my degree.” Viktor said, looking down as they continued their walk. “I took classes online, but training took up so much of my time, then after a point I just gave up. I always intended to finish my degree, it just kept getting pushed to the side. I’ve only had one priority for the past 16 years, and that has been dance. Everything else in my life has come second...” Viktor huffed a melancholy laugh as he glanced up in the sunny sky as sea gulls flew overhead.

“Which is why I’m here I guess. Running away from everything. Like a coward.” Viktor finished, looking out to where Makkachin had stopped to sniff at something in the sand.

Yuuri was silent for several beats before remarking.

“I don’t think you’re a coward. If you’re a coward, then so am I. I spent my life on the ice. Five years in another country, never getting to see my family, all for my skating career. And then, I… well, then I decided to come back.” Yuuri finished. Viktor had turned his head to watch Yuuri as he spoke. Something in Viktor softened as he listened to Yuuri speak.

“Why did you decide to leave skating, Yuuri?” Viktor asked gently.

“I-I’m sorry but… I don’t like talking about it. I’m so-”

“Yuuri,” Viktor interrupted, “it’s fine. You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable. But there is one thing you do have to tell me.”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, surprise and curiosity flittering across his face.

“What is that large building up on the hill?”

Yuuri looked surprised for a moment, then giggled softly. “Oh, that’s the Hasetsu castle. However, the castle is just a guise- inside is a ninja house.” 

“Ninja! Wow!”

Viktor and Yuuri made their way with Makkachin back on his leash up to Hasetsu castle. Yuuri took a picture of Viktor and Makkachin together posing in front of it with his cell phone.

“I didn’t think to bring my cell phone with me, would you mind texting it to me later?” Viktor had never been so happy to have forgotten his cell phone. Getting Yuuri to text him the photo would mean he would then have Yuuri’s cell phone number without having to go through the awkward hoops of outright asking for it.

“Sure thing. Here,” Yuuri said, handing Viktor his phone. Viktor added his contact information into Yuuri’s phone, adding a little glitter heart emoji to the end of his name.

“As much as I hate ending our outing, I need to get back and get ready to head to the rink.” Yuuri said, wincing a little as he looked at the time.

“No worries. I was actually going to ask if you’d allow me to accompany you and watch.”

“Sure, I don’t know how interesting it will be though. It’ll just be me and the kids. But you’re more than welcome to come.” Yuuri said.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Viktor said, grinning.

  
  


  


Viktor sat on the bench just outside of the rink. There were a couple of parents scattered on the benches around the rink, but they mostly ignored him. Viktor had spent the last 45 minutes watching as Yuuri skated around several students as they practiced jumps, commenting here and there. Makkachin was back at the inn, getting spoiled rotten no doubt by the Katsuki’s.

There was a young woman on the ice along with Yuuri, she was working with the smaller children. She had greeted him when he came in with Yuuri, but instantly forgot her name. It was a bad habit of Viktor’s.

One of Yuuri’s students let out a frustrated moan as he laid sprawled on the ice after a particularly bad fall. Yuuri skated over to the boy and bent over to help him on his feet. Yuuri held the boy by the bicep and was speaking to him, the kid had his eyes glued onto the ice. After a minute, Viktor watched the kid nod and skate off to another side of the ice to do what looked like basic form practices.

A while later, Yuuri waved the students in, speaking for a moment before most of the students left the ice, going over to the side of the room and taking what looked to be a short break. The one student still on the ice, the one who had fallen so badly, just stood where he was off to the side of the rink. Viktor watched as Yuuri skated over to the boy, and draped an arm around him. Viktor wasn’t sure, but it looked as if the kid had started to cry. Yuuri pulled him into a hug and was rubbing circles into his back as the young man’s body softly shook. Yuuri said something to him, and then the young man was wiping his face, and skating towards the gate. Viktor averted his gaze to the young children who were still skating as the boy exited the rink and went off to the locker room. Yuuri skated over to the side of the rink where Viktor was seated, leaning over the short wall.

“Is he okay?” Viktor asked as he stood and walked up to the wall.

“Yeah, he will be. His father is sick, and so his mind is elsewhere. I told him to just stay home, but he’s determined to qualify for larger competitions in the coming year. It’s hard seeing him like this. He’s normally so loud and expressive and happy.” Yuuri said with a sigh.

“Ah, anyway, I’m sorry. This must be awfully boring to watch.” Yuuri said.

“I’m enjoying it actually. Reminds me of the rink back in St. Petersburg. I used to watch some of the skaters who trained in the studio with us from time to time.”

“Okay, just feel free to head back to the inn at anytime. You know how to get back now right?” Yuuri asked.

“Right. But I’m fine here. A little hungry, but.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I forgot! There’s a little kitchenette off in the back of the office area. My mother always sends leftovers to keep back in the fridge for me and the students. Feel free to get whatever you want.”

“Okay. So when do I get to see you skate?” Viktor asked, casually leaning forward over the short wall.

“What do you think I’ve been doing for the past 2 hours?”

“Hmm. No, I mean really skate. Impress me Katsuki Yuuri.” Viktor said with a wink. What had gotten into him today?

“Well, I don’t know about impress, but I’ll do my best. After the students leave. If you’re willing to wait that long, that is. They don’t normally leave until 7 or 8 on school nights, and it’s” Yuuri paused to look down at his watch, “five past six.”

“That’s fine. I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait.” Viktor watched as Yuuri began to avert his gaze and rub at his forearms. “You wouldn’t mind giving me directions to said kitchen would you? If you haven’t realized yet, I’m horrible at finding my way.”

Yuuri laughed, and then gave him directions to the little kitchenette. Viktor pulled out several glass containers from the little fridge, opening them and taking a whiff of what was inside. He wasn’t really sure what it was he ended up eating, but it smelled wonderful and had bits of cabbage and carrots in it. He ate, standing up against the counter. He was only interrupted once by a student who came in and grabbed what looked to be a sports drink out of the fridge. She waved politely at him, but didn’t try to start a conversation.

Viktor glanced around the kitchenette as he finished his food. He had absolutely no clue what he was doing. It wasn’t as if this was the first time Viktor had ever been infatuated with a person, it was just the first time that it had happened instantly. He spoke with a confidence he didn’t feel at all around Yuuri, and he knew he was coming on strong. He regretted it every time his flirting became a bit too aggressive, but it all just kept coming to the surface. Viktor had only known Yuuri for two days, but already he was oddly drawn to the man. Maybe Viktor was just developing a hero complex. Viktor hoped he was just developing a hero complex. Because the only other option was that Viktor was crushing on Yuuri like a teenager. And that was unacceptable. He was an adult. He knew how to romance a person as an adult. And yet here he was, following around on Yuuri’s coat-tails like a kid in love for the first time.

Viktor quickly shook his head at that thought.

“It’s only been two days, Viktor. Show some restraint.” He whispered to himself. He gave himself ten more minutes in seclusion, then shook his head again, and returned to his spot by the rink.

The young children and parents were gone when Viktor walked back in. It was only Yuuri and his four students on the ice. Thirty minutes passed, as Viktor sat and watched before Yuuri looked down at his watch and said something to his students. He must have dismissed them for the day, because after a few laps around the rink, they began to exit and remove their skates. Yuuri chatted with them while they got ready to leave.

“I’ll be right back Viktor, I’m just going to walk my students out.” Yuuri said.

Viktor nodded, standing as they all left. He stepped up to the barrier, and just spent a moment gazing out onto the ice. He had never truly given much thought as to what his life might have been like had he chosen skating over dance, but he thought about it now. He didn’t regret his decision, but he mourned the possibilities of a life he had never lived.

“So, still want to watch me skate?” Yuuri asked from behind Viktor. Viktor turned and smiled at him.

“Absolutely.”

“Okay. Fair warning, I’m nothing special.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Yuuri let out a soft laugh at that, but entered the rink nonetheless.

“Do you need music?” Viktor asked.

“Sure. There’s a sound system over there,” Yuuri pointed, “I think there’s still some CD’s with music from some of my old programs.”

Viktor got to the system, and began to shuffle the clear cases until one in particular caught his eye. He smiled, placing it in the CD slot, and turning the volume up. Yuuri didn’t say anything. He just began to skate.

The music was soft and sad, and as Yuuri began to get into the routine, Viktor watched as his body sang a song even more melancholy than the music. It grabbed at Viktor. He couldn’t for the life of him look away. Yuuri didn’t meet his gaze once on the ice, but Viktor couldn’t look away. Yuuri’s jumps, Yuuri’s spins, Yuuri’s step sequences all moved so fluidly together with the timing of the music.

It was a story. That much Viktor could grab. Yuuri was playing a part in that story, though Viktor couldn’t tell where the story began and Yuuri ended. At first Viktor thought the story was about love, but somehow that just didn’t fit quite right. The way Yuuri moved to the music didn’t feel like sadness or frustration over love, it felt more like sadness and frustration with himself. So much of Yuuri’s dance on the ice was filled with hands grasped in a fist against himself, or in sweeping movements over his face before lowered in an outstretched motion for something he could never grasp. Even his last pose was Yuuri holding himself after completing a beautiful spin.

The music had stopped, and Yuuri was standing on the ice, turning to look at him.

“Viktor, are you okay?” Yuuri asked after he skated to the wall where Viktor was standing, his brows knit together.

“Yes, I’m…” Viktor paused, suddenly realizing he had several light tears rolling onto his cheek. The tears rolled so softly down his face that he hadn’t even noticed.

“That was beautiful Yuuri. You’ve moved me to tears.” Viktor just stood there, not bothering to wipe at his face. Yuuri looked horribly awkward as he scanned Viktor’s face.

“I’m flattered- but it wasn’t my intent to make you cry. I feel horrible…” Yuuri said.

“No, no, no. Causing your audience to have an emotional reaction is quite possibly the greatest achievement any performer could ask for. I haven’t cried in a long time. Your skating has touched me.”

Yuuri smiled softly, but his awkward body posturing remained. It was obvious he was uncomfortable, but he didn’t say anything further.

“Thank you, Yuuri. If only I had become a skater like Yakov had wanted, then I could have been sharing the ice with you for all these years. Damn. I’m jealous of whatever universe exists where I get to do that.” Viktor said. Yuuri’s smile grew, and his body slowly became less tense with Viktor’s statement.

“I’m sure you’d be winning all the gold’s and leaving me in your dust in that universe.”

“No, no, no. I’m sure you’d beat me all the time. Constantly breaking my records each time I set them. Besides, how do you know I would be a good ice skater? You haven’t even seen me dance?”

“I guess you’ll have to show me soon then.” Yuuri said.

“I guess I will.” Viktor replied. They stood there for several beats, smiling at each other from their places on either side of the wall. Yuuri on the ice, and Viktor on solid ground.

“It’s getting late. Are you ready to head back?” Yuuri asked.

“Okay.”

They walked back to the inn in what was mostly companionable silence. There were moments where the silence felt awkward, and Viktor would ask something inane like what a particular word in Japanese would be. But for the most part, it was pleasant just having someone beside him in the cool silence of the night. The sky was clear, and Hasetsu was bathed in the softest moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Section from Chapter 3:
> 
> “VIKTOR NIKIFOROV WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!” Minako shrilled as the bottle of alcohol in her hand fell to the floor.  
> Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit.  
> “Ah, hello Minako-san. So good to see you.” Viktor said as he waved with a fake ass crinkly smile. God he had wanted to avoid this so bad.  
> “What the hell-” Minako paused as she swayed to her feet. “Viktor, WHY are you? WHAT are you? Do you have any IDEA?” Minako sputtered, finger pointed sharply at Viktor’s face like a weapon.  
> And of course it was in that moment that Viktor heard Yuuri’s voice coming from the entry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry, it’s just..” Yuuri tried to say, but broke off into more laughter.
> 
> “Just what?” Viktor said. He could no longer resist, and sat up, arms crossed over his chest.
> 
> “You’re… you’re kind of a drama queen.” Yuuri said, looking at him like he was trying to be apologetic. The laughter ruined his attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start off by thanking all of you for sticking with me so far! I have really had a lot of fun writing this story. In a way, it's given me back my love of writing.
> 
> So, what you really wanna know: This chapter is a decent bit longer than the last two, mainly because I combined what was going to be two separate chapters. As I was editing, it just seemed to work better that way.
> 
> Expect angst, humor, and fluff. In that order kinda actually.
> 
> Check out the End Notes for a preview of the next chapter.

As lovely as Yuuri’s family, and his family’s inn was, Viktor quickly realized he just couldn’t sit still in one place for so long. Yuuri was busy working alongside his family, and Viktor didn’t want to get in his way. So Viktor packed his book, as well as an English-Japanese dictionary that Yuuri had leant him in his bag, and headed out with Makkachin.

It was a warm and pleasant day, so Viktor walked around aimlessly with Makkachin until he found a quiet, and mostly deserted area with a gazebo and bench that was surrounded by foliage waking up from winter, sprigs of green everywhere.

Viktor read in the shade of the gazebo as Makkachin napped in the sun, rousing from his snooze every now and then to roll around in the grass and bark at the birds or squirrels. When Viktor’s hunger began to gnaw at him, he relented and walked until he found a convenience store and grabbed food for himself, and a treat for Makkachin.

Viktor and Makkachin ended up at the beach that Yuuri had taken them to the previous day. Viktor shed his slip-ons, tossing them in his bag, and rolled the cuff of his jeans to just below his knees. The water was freezing cold when his toes hit the hard, wet sand, but it didn’t bother him too terribly much. After several minutes of walking ankle deep in the water down the shoreline, his feet became pleasantly numb from the coolness. Makkachin was unhooked from his leash, and darted back and forth from walking beside Viktor, to running into the shallow of the tide and barking at gulls. Viktor honed into the sounds around him, the waves softly crashing, the water splashing around his feet, sand squeaking as he put his weight down with each step, Makka’s excited barks. After several paces he closed his eyes, letting himself blindly step forward for several moments, taking in the smell of humid, briny air that clung to every inch of bare skin.

Viktor began losing himself in all of it, but it felt good.

That night Viktor bathed in the onsen, what he had finally figured out it was called after asking Yuuri. He ate dinner in the dining area alone, and read an hour before calling it a day. It had been nice to do hardly anything.

The next day, was not as peaceful. The relaxing spot by the gazebo seemed to be livelier somehow; more animals, more noises, more things catching his eye and grasping at his curiosity. He gave up after an hour, and attempted to aimlessly wander around with Makkachin. But Viktor couldn’t shake the feeling of being so useless, and bored.

“Makkachin, what should we do?” Viktor whined at his companion. Makka just glanced back at Viktor before continuing his slow trot. Viktor could tell Makka was still tired from their long outing the day before, and his guilt rose.

Somehow he had forgotten how unprepared he was. For everything. The day he had spent with Yuuri was a blessed distraction. Being around Yuuri gave Viktor an excuse to be happy, to be carefree. But alone, Viktor just began to feel the same confusion, sadness, and anxiety that had grabbed at him his first night there.

Viktor could easily contact Minako. But something in Viktor held him back. After a while he decided, it was simply that he didn’t want anyone to know where he was. He had left a note for Lilia, and asked one of his neighbors, an older gentleman who gave neither hide nor hair who or what Viktor was, to keep an eye on his flat. Viktor wanted to be alone. To figure out all of this, whatever this is, on his own. Viktor had been depending on others giving him direction all his life. This time he needed to have a larger role in the direction his life took.

When Viktor and Makkachin returned to the inn, Viktor found Yuuri’s sister Mari, whom he had finally been introduced to, and asked if it was okay for him to leave Makka there while he went for a run. Viktor changed into his gym clothes that he had thankfully thought to pack. He went to grab his phone and ear buds, but paused. He normally relied on music to distract him from the monotony of running. It gave his brain something to focus on while his body worked. But today, he decided he wouldn’t even know where to start and what he could possibly listen to that could ease his mood.

Viktor hadn’t gone for a run in a week, and he could feel it. It wasn’t enough to slow him down, or to shorten his run, but enough to let itself be known. He allowed himself warm up with a five-minute walk before taking off towards the beach. But halfway there, he decided he needed something less predictable. He loved the sea, but the familiar would only bring more boredom. So he paused at the intersection of a road, looking left and right, and without even considering his options he instinctively chose left. It was a road Yuuri had not taken him down on their outing.

As Viktor ran he felt his mind blank into a peaceful buzz. Each soft huff of breath out of his mouth, each jolting leap forward, each swing of his bent arms became a kind of meditation. Viktor ran past the people and the shops, never paying attention to the stares he received. Every now and then the smell from a restaurant would hit him, the scents catching his attention for a brief moment before he would return to his moving meditation. There were several instances where Viktor came to an intersection where he had to pick a direction. He never gave it any thought, simply followed the flow of his own energy.

Viktor ran past a school, through several small neighborhoods, and found himself on the outskirts of town on a road that ran parallel to a wooded area. He finally pulled himself out of his trance long enough to glance down at the watch he wore on his left wrist. He had been running a little over an hour, at his usual pace of a 9 to 10 minute mile, which put him around 7 miles out. It surprised him when he realized he had been going for that long. Viktor normally aimed for 4 or 6 miles when he ran, keeping track of himself with his phone, but he had left that back at the inn.

As much as Viktor wanted to keep going, to see where this road would take him, he knew he needed to turn around and try to make his way back. As good as letting his instincts lead him had felt, anxiety began to rise in his heaving chest at the idea that he may not be able to find his way back. Regardless, he ran.

At first it wasn’t too bad, the most recent turns still fresh in his mind. Though Viktor’s easy meditation was broken, his body beginning to let on to its fatigue, he persisted. A slow drizzle of rain began to fall on his face, making him blink every so often to free his lashes of dewdrops. He pushed his damp bangs back from his face.

_Viktor, what are you doing? Taking whatever turn your ‘instincts’ tell you to take? In a town that is still foreign to you? A town in a country that you can barely speak any of the language? What is wrong with me…_

Viktor could feel something bubbling to the surface that he didn’t know how to handle. So he dug his heels sharply into the asphalt and picked up his pace to a brutal near-sprint. He began to heave deeper and harder breaths, pushing his body further than he had in a long time. After several minutes, his body gradually slowed itself down, unable to keep up with the unrelenting pace. However it stayed quicker than the calm run that had taken him out so far. He wasn’t in the peaceful blank meditative mindset, but he had numbed the jarring emotions that had threatened to overtake him.

After a while Viktor realized he knew where he was, knew how to get back. As soon as he came to that realization, his pace changed. It slowed to a relaxed, steady beat. His legs were aching, and his chest burned, and his clothing was beginning to feel uncomfortably damp from the sweat and rain, but he slowly relaxed into the pain now that he had direction. Instead of taking the route he knew would take him back to the inn, Viktor took the turn that would lead him to the beach.

As far as Viktor could see the beach was vacant. Despite being mid-evening, he passed fewer and fewer people as he approached the beach.

Viktor stopped when he was a little ways down the beach, bending over, hands on his knees to gasp for air. Through his bangs that had fallen over his eyes, he saw the dark waters raging; rising and crashing. He slowly stood, pushing his hair back once again, and stared even harder out into the water.

_I made it back. I found my way back. I wasn’t as lost as I thought I was…_

Viktor stared out at the grey sky and dark, green swell, but his vision began to blur. Panic rose in his chest for a split second before he realized he wasn’t about to pass out, but rather he was crying. He was crying, and he couldn’t stop. His chest began to heave, breath harsh in his throat.

Viktor closed his eyes and tilted his head heavenwards, letting the cool raindrops wash away his warm tears.

 _I made it back_ Viktor thought again, like a mantra over and over. _I found my way back. I wasn’t lost._

Viktor entertained the thought of throwing abandon to the wind, and stripping down right then and there and swimming out into the ocean. But even he knew better. He was exhausted, quickly growing cold, and didn’t need to chance being out in the ocean during a storm. Even Viktor had that much presence of mind.

“I made it back. I found my way back. I wasn’t lost.” Viktor vocalized as he opened his eyes, a tiny smile tugging on his lips. It didn’t make sense, and yet it made all the sense in the world.

Viktor made his way slowly back to the inn. His running shoes were water logged, and his hair soaked to the scalp. When he stepped into the inn, Yuuri’s mother gave a little squeak at the sight of him. She waved at him to stay still, running off to grab Viktor a towel. He laughed at he symmetry of the moment as he pulled his wet shoes off. Yuuri’s mother returned, Makkachin on her heals happily running up to Viktor.

“Hello old friend.” Viktor said with a soft smile and he rubbed the dogs back before accepting the towel with his best thank you in Japanese.

“Now go warm up. Enjoy a bath.” Yuuri’s mother told him in accented English. Viktor smiled.    

“Hai.” He said with a nod. His second attempt at Japanese left a wide grin on her face. She shooed him off, and he happily made his way back to the indoor baths.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor hadn’t felt this calm or relaxed in… well, a long time. If ever. He had soaked for almost an hour, taking his time to clean up and change into a pair of his softest sweat pants and t-shirts. With Makkachin leading the way, Viktor padded towards the lounge and kitchen. As he approached, he heard a loud woman’s voice speaking in quick Japanese.

_The inn must be lively tonight. What day of the week is it anyway? Damn. I’ve lost track._

As he got closer, the voice continued. Something about it nagged at part of Viktor’s mind, but he chose to ignore it. The TV was on as always in the little area Viktor dubbed the “lounge” area. Today was no different. From behind a brunette woman’s head Viktor could only vaguely make out that it was an ice skating competition on the screen.

The woman turned her head, speaking in loud slurred Japanese before suddenly gasping.

“VIKTOR NIKIFOROV WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!” Minako shrilled as the bottle of alcohol in her hand fell to the floor.

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit._

“Ah, hello Minako-san. So good to see you!” Viktor said as he waved with a fake ass, crinkly smile. God he had wanted to avoid this so bad.

“What the hell-” Minako paused as she swayed to her feet. “Viktor, WHY are you? WHAT are you? Do you have any IDEA?” Minako sputtered, finger pointed sharply at Viktor’s face like a weapon.

And of course it was in that moment that Viktor heard Yuuri’s voice coming from the entry.

“Okaasan, tadaima.” Viktor heard faintly. Apparently Minako had too, because she rounded her gaping stare at Yuuri as he walked into the room.

“YUURI why is Viktor Nikiforov HERE?!?”

Yuuri stopped, quickly looking back and forth between Viktor and Minako.

“Welcome back Yuuri!” Viktor said, trying anything to take the attention away from himself. It didn’t work.

For several moments Yuuri and Minako exchanged rapid fire Japanese, their voices collectively rising in pitch as they went on. 

“WHAT?!” Yuuri exclaimed in the middle of something Minako was saying.

Viktor tried to slowly back out of the room into the kitchen, but Minako rounded back on him.

“You! Explain yourself!” Minako shouted at him.

“Wow, how good it is to see you again Minkao-san! You haven’t aged a day since I saw you back-”

“Can it Nikiforov.” Minako said, interrupting him. At the switch to addressing him by his last name Viktor felt his balls try to escape up into his body. Sweat began to form on his forehead as Minako advanced on him, finger pointing directly in front of his face.

“So, world famous Viktor Nikiforov thinks he can just slip out after winning his fifth straight world ballet competition and disappear huh? Thinks he can fall off the face of the earth without so much as goodbye?” Minako said with a glare.

“I’m just on a little vacation. No reason for everyone to get all worked up over.”

“Dancers don’t just get to pause their career and go on vacation, Viktor. Famous people don’t get to just ‘POOF’” Minako threw her fists together in front of his face, opening her hands as her fists met and flaring them out, “walk off a stage and disappear on a fucking vacation.”

Viktor shrugged. That seemed to do it.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, and Yuuri was holding back Minako as she made to go at him.

“Viktor, I’m so sorry about her!” Viktor looked up to Yuuri with wide eyes. And the next thing he knew, a laugh exploded from his chest.

Viktor began to laugh hysterically. He had a hand clutched to his stomach that ached from the sudden exertion, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Minako instantly froze, brows nearly hitting her hairline. Yuuri held a similar expression.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Viktor said as he finally gained control over his laughter, giggles still spilling out around his words.

Yuuri’s grasp on Minako dropped, and Minako stood frozen, still staring at Viktor like he had grown a second head. Viktor sat up, sides still shaking as he tried, and failed to contain his continued laughter.

Yuuri stepped around Minako, and leaned over Viktor, hand outstretched. Viktor looked up and his laughter smoothed into a smile at the wide-eyed, flushed expression on Yuuri’s face. After a moment that was a bit longer than what was polite, he finally stopped simply staring at Yuuri’s face and took the hand that was offered to him. Yuuri was surprisingly strong, pulling him to his feet effortlessly.

“I’m starving. What’s for dinner?” Viktor asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently awkward silence was on the menu for the night. Because that was all Viktor received for the first five minutes of his meal. Yuuri sat beside Viktor, and Minako sat across from them, beer in her hand as she glared at Viktor.

“So, Minako-san, how are your dance classes-”

“Shut up. I’m still pissed.” Minako said, cutting Viktor off.

“Oh, okay. Yuuri! How were your students today? Is, oh what’s his name? The one with the red...” Viktor paused to motion with his hands where the kid had a bright red patch in his bleach blond hair. “Is he doing okay?”

Yuuri just stared at Viktor for a beat, brows high, and eyes wide.

“They were great. His name is Minami-kun, and he was in better spirits today. Not as distracted. Apparently his father’s health has begun to show improvement.”

“Ah, that’s good to hear. I don’t know if you already mentioned this, but do any of your students compete?” Viktor asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“They all do, but only in domestic competitions for now. I’m actually hoping to have Minami-kun ready to compete and qualify in more international competitions in the next year or so. He has lots of talent, and charisma, but he often lacks focus. I’m hoping that’s something he’ll naturally develop as he matures.”

“Hmm. Maybe he just needs something to motivate him?”

“What would you suggest?” Yuuri asked slowly.

“Don’t know. Is there a competitive skater he looks up to?”

“Umm..”

“He idolizes Yuuri.” Minako interjected.

“Ah! Yuuri! How sweet! That must be so wonderful, to be coached by his idol!”

“I don’t know if I would-”

“I would.” Minako interrupted Yuuri again. “For the first month that Yuuri trained the kid, he had heart eyes, and kept tripping all over himself.”

“That is so beautiful! Maybe you could motivate him to focus more then by doing something for him as a reward?” Viktor said.

“Like what?”

“A date?”

“What!? He’s seventeen! And my student!” Yuuri yelped.

“No? Maybe give him one of your old costumes as a reward then?”

“Maybe…I’ll think about it. I just, I’m still not comfortable with the idea of being anyone’s idol.” Yuuri muttered.

“Why not?” Viktor asked earnestly.

“I don’t feel like I deserve it.”

“Maybe, you just can’t see it because you’re on the inside looking out.” Viktor said, Yuuri’s eyes softening ever so slightly at the comment.

“Oh my gosh, stop!” Minako whined, Yuuri and Viktor both turned to look at her. Yuuri blushed, but Viktor just giggled, poking at Minako with his chopsticks in one hand while he rested his head in the other.

“Ah, I missed you Minako-san.”

Minako swatted at his chopsticks, making them skitter across the table.

“Fuck off Nikiforov.” Minako said with a scowl as she took a long swig from her drink. Viktor just laughed.

Mari walked into the room, and came over when she noticed Minako at the table. They exchanged a few words, and Mari grabbed Minako’s hand, pulling her to her feet and keeping a steady hand on her back as Minako swayed lightly. Mari spoke with Yuuri, who simply nodded, and then the two women were walking away.

By this time, both Viktor and Yuuri had eaten all the food that had been in front of them. Yuuri grabbed their dishes, and carried them back to the kitchen, reemerging moments later with two small plates that each carried a square of what looked like strawberry sponge cake.

“My mom made it this afternoon. She thought you might enjoy it.” Yuuri said as he sat the plates down, sitting back down next to Viktor.

“How kind!” Viktor replied as he grasped at his chest with his right hand. “Truly Yuuri, you and your family are never going to get rid of me if you keep spoiling me so!”

Yuuri giggled, but otherwise didn’t reply. Makkachin came to sit next to Viktor to beg, despite just having been fed what looked like dry dog food mixed with chunks of fresh fish mixed in. Truly spoiled.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow, Viktor?” Yuuri asked, not looking at him.

“None whatsoever. Do you have something in mind?”

“Well, my students have the day off tomorrow, if you’d maybe want to join me at the rink for a little while? I need to work on some choreography for my students, and, well, I would really appreciate your input.”

“Yes, of course! But why my input? I’m not a figure skater.”

“But you are a dancer.” Yuuri finally looked up at Viktor. His cheeks were tinged pink, and Viktor could see him nervously bounce his fork in his hand from the corner of his eye.

“Okay! Oh, you know what we should do?” Viktor asked excitedly. Yuuri shook his head in the negative, as he turned to look at Viktor.

“We should see if Minako-san would let us use her studio for a while. I did promise that I would dance for you.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Well, now I have.” Viktor chided, smiling from ear to ear.

“Okay. I just hope she’s calmed down by then. I thought she was really going to beat you up earlier.”

“Ah, I’m sure she would have had you not come to my rescue.” Viktor said sweetly as he took a bite of cake, trying to look seductive. Of course it was then that he swallowed a bit of food down the wrong pipe and began to gasp and cough. Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he watched.

Viktor pointed to his back, and Yuuri quickly got the message, smacking his back a few good times before Viktor caught his breath. As soon as his breath evened, Viktor burst into laughter. Yuuri looked stricken for a moment, before his features softened into a bright smile.  

“Karma.” Yuuri said as he giggled airily.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Viktor quickly ran through his daily grooming routine, and dressed. He was tempted to wear one of his more stylish outfits, to impress Yuuri, but ended up settling on something more practical for falling all over the ice in. After taking Makka out to handle his morning business, the two trotted into the dining area. Viktor’s face lit up when he saw Yuuri, but fell a bit as he realized that Yuuri wasn’t seated alone. Minako was there, the two conversing, and they only became aware of his presence when Makkachin ran up to them to lick the side of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri laughed, rubbing his hands through the dogs curly brown fur, and Viktor’s faded smile bloomed anew.

“Good morning Viktor! And you too Makkachin.” Yuuri said, smiling up at Viktor as he continued to shower attention upon his dog.

“Good morning, Yuuri. Minako-san.” Viktor replied.

“Oi. Spare me your special brand of bullshit would you Nikiforov? No idiot who ran out on his career should look that happy first thing in the morning.” Minako said, barely glancing up at Viktor. Yuuri shot her a glare, and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Sorry, I meant to say ‘Good morning oh Lord Viktor Nikiforov.’ I hear your majesty wants to use my studio for his own selfish purposes.” She said evenly.

Viktor took a deep breath. He pasted on his brightest smile, and aimed it right at her.

“Minako-san, I admit, I have no understanding as to why you are so upset with me. But I apologize nonetheless.” Viktor tried.

“You know that’s worse, right? Not even knowing what you’re apologizing for?” Minako said as she glared at him with squinted eyes. But as soon as she had said it, she closed her eyes, bowed her head, and took a deep breath.

“However. Considering that you are an idiot and a child, I’ll let it go. For now.”

“A child?” Viktor asked, offended.

“Really, that’s the part that offends you? Baka.” Minako said with a slight smirk. “I’ll make a deal with you Viktor. You can use my studio whenever you want. BUT, you have to help me recruit new students. Do that and the space is yours as long as you’re here.”   

Viktor pretended to consider the deal for a moment, hand clasping his chin with a finger pressed against his lips, eyes closed.

“Okay!” Viktor happily replied, winking at Minako. Minako sneered at him, and Yuuri softly giggled, rising from the floor and grabbing the plates and bowls from it.

“Thank you Minako-sensei.” Yuuri said. To Viktor’s surprise, Minako’s face softened into what almost looked like a smile.

_Interesting…_

“Viktor, I have some choirs I need to help out with for a couple of hours, but then we can go to Ice Castle. Okay?”

“Okay.” Viktor replied.

Yuuri nodded at Viktor and disappeared into the next room. Viktor went into the kitchen and greeted Yuuri’s mother, grabbing a cup of coffee and accepting the tray of food she held for him. It even had a bowl of dog food ready for Makkachin. When Viktor walked back into the dining area, he instantly felt the weight of Minako’s stare.      

“Why Hasetsu?” She wasn’t beating around the bush apparently.

“You always made it sound so charming. Had to see it for myself.” Viktor said smoothly, sitting across from Minako and taking a sip of his coffee.

“You could have gone anywhere in the world, Viktor. There are plenty of ‘charming’ little towns in Japan, in Russia, in France. Why Hasetsu? You at least owe me that much.”

“Honestly?” Viktor said, taking a deep breath and letting it rush out of his nose. “I figured it was the last place anyone would go looking for me. Although I probably should have taken into consideration the fact that I stick out like a sore thumb around here. I wanted to be alone, but also I didn’t want to be alone. I’m glad I’m here though. You were right, back then. Hasetsu is a lovely town. And I couldn’t be more grateful to the Katsuki’s.”

“So essentially this is your early mid-life crisis?” Minako asked, not looking impressed.

“No, I… Okay, yes. Something like that I suppose.” Viktor said. He began shoving food in his mouth, hoping that Minako wouldn’t keep asking questions he didn’t want to answer.

“Okay.” Her reply was soft. Viktor looked up in surprise, finding the annoyance no longer on her face. “I’m still upset with you. But if you need a safe place to figure things out, you have it here. Just do me one favor, will you?”

“Anything.”

“Don’t lead Yuuri on.” The softness in her voice was gone.

“I don’t know-”

“No, Viktor I mean it. He’s a sweet kid, and if you’re only going to be here a week or two to ‘figure things out’ I don’t want you to hurt him. I’m not trying to give you a hard time; I just don’t want to see him get his heart broken. That’s all.”

Viktor had no clue how to respond to that. Her statement felt premature in that Viktor barely knew Yuuri. Hadn’t even been there a whole week. However, a part of him knew she was right. Viktor never was good at holding back. And his head (and if he’s honest, his heart) had already become enamored with the young man.

Minako must have taken his silence for a kind of answer.

“You’re a dear friend Viktor, but Yuuri is like my son. So be careful.” With that, she rose to her feet and left.

Viktor stared down at his food for a moment, not really sure what he was meant to do. Wouldn’t it be insulting to Yuuri to ignore him? To reject his offers to spend time together? And it wasn’t as if Viktor was flirting intentionally. Well, it wasn’t as if Viktor was always flirting intentionally. He understood what she had said, it made perfect sense, but Viktor had no clue how to follow through with her request. He didn’t want to hurt Yuuri either, but he didn’t know how to stop the brakes on this train.

Viktor swallowed down the rest of his food, returning his plates and thanking Mrs. Katsuki.

“How about a walk on the beach Makkachin?” Viktor asked his companion. Makka perked up at the mention of ‘walk’. Viktor laughed softly, ruffling his dog’s curly head.

Viktor managed to kill an hour walking Makkachin, but when he got back to the inn, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. At this point he was only really comfortable conversing with Yuuri. His family was able to speak some English, and they understood most of what he would say or ask them in English, but like Yuuri they were working. Calling or texting anyone was out of the question. He was close to finishing his book, so he decided to grab it from his room and read in the lounge area.

It didn’t take very long for Viktor to finish. He sat there awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to do next. He didn’t have a chance to continue his questioning, because Mr. Katsuki came into the room, nodding at Viktor before turning on the flat screen TV. A commercial was running, but as soon as it was done, a soccer field popped up on the screen.   

“Who’s playing?” Viktor asked. Mr. Katsuki turned and smiled at Viktor.

Viktor ended up spending the next two hours watching soccer with Mr. Katsuki, who insisted on Viktor calling him Toshiya. Every now and then Mr. Katsuki would be called away, and disappear for a few minutes before coming back and sitting beside Viktor.

The domesticity of it left a warm feeling in Viktor’s chest. He was so in love with this family.

Viktor heard footsteps, and turned to see Yuuri smiling at the sight of his father and Viktor watching a soccer game. Viktor returned Yuuri’s smile with his own soft smile.

“I believe Yuuri has come to fetch me, Toshiya-san. Next game?”

“Yes, yes. You two have fun at the ice rink.” Mr. Katsuki replied, giving Viktor a little wave as he stood and walked over to Yuuri.

“Ready?” Yuuri asked.

“Ready.”

 

* * *

 

 

“The fates are cruel!” Viktor whined dramatically from where he was sprawled across the ice. Yuuri giggled as he skated over to give Viktor a hand.

“You were right, you’re not very good.” Yuuri said with a laugh as Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand.

“Yuuuuuuri, you wound me.” Viktor exclaimed as he let go of Yuuri’s hand and slumped back onto the ice.

“Sorry.” Yuuri muttered quietly.

“No you’re not.” Viktor said as he turned his face to the side to look up at Yuuri, the younger man’s devilish smirk in place.

“No, I’m not.” Yuuri said, letting out a soft laugh. He held out his hand again for Viktor, and this time Viktor gladly let Yuuri pull him back onto his feet. Viktor had been doing fine on the ice so long as he moved in a straight line. Apparently curves were trickier to manage around than he anticipated.

Once Viktor was standing, he let go of Yuuri’s hand, bending to brush the bits of ice and water off his clothes. When Viktor glanced up at Yuuri through his bangs as he wiped the remaining ice off his knee’s, he noticed that Yuuri was staring intently at his head.

As Viktor rose to stand at his full height, he felt himself wobble, arms shooting out to try and balance himself. Yuuri quickly grabbed Viktor by his forearm, steadying him with his gloved hand. Viktor smiled and glanced at Yuuri only to catch an odd expression cross Yuuri’s face, his eyes trained on Viktor’s arm.

Before Viktor could think too much about Yuuri’s expression, Yuuri’s hand slowly left his forearm. Viktor only had a moment to mourn the loss before Yuuri grabbed his hand. The black leather was warm against his own clammy hands.

Yuuri moved from in front of Viktor, to his left side, allowing Viktor the extra security of the wall should he need it. Slowly, Yuuri pushed off, Viktor moving his own feet to keep from doing the splits. Yuuri held his hand as they slowly made their way around the rink, once, twice, his hand the balance and support Viktor needed. By the third lap, Viktor was finally getting back into the feel of things. It wasn’t as if he had never skated before, it had just been a long time. By his fourth lap, Viktor began to speed up, Yuuri matching him.

“I think it’s coming back to me,” Viktor said, smiling as he glanced over at Yuuri. Viktor had been concentrating on the ice in front of him for so long that he hadn’t noticed that Yuuri had been watching him. His cheeks were flushed, and his expression indiscernible. Viktor’s smile wilted as he caught Yuuri’s eyes for a scant second before Yuuri looked away.

Distracted, Viktor hadn’t noticed that they were approaching a turn, and when he finally looked forward, he squeaked, fearing in that instant that he was about to wipeout, and take Yuuri down with him. But before his fears could come to fruition, Yuuri was pulling Viktor towards him, overcompensating for Viktor’s lack of grace, and successfully getting them through the curve. They were even closer than before, shoulders ghosting against each other.

They skated one more slow lap like that, Viktor not daring to glace over at Yuuri for fear of truly losing himself on the ice. When they reached the little gate in the wall, Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s hand briefly before releasing his hold, grabbing at the wall.

“Timeout.” Viktor said with a light puff.

“Tired already?” Yuuri said with a smirk.

“Of course not!” Viktor lied. “ I just want to watch you skate for a little while.” That much was at least true.

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, glancing down at the ice with a soft smile on his lips before he skated off into the distance, taking off into a double-something. Viktor desperately needed to brush up on the different jumps. They all looked the same to him.

Viktor leaned against the wall, and watched as Yuuri played around on the ice. It was the only adjective Viktor could think of to truly describe the joyous movements Yuuri did on the ice. The experience of watching Yuuri dance around the ice for his own pleasure made something inside of Viktor warm. When Viktor watched Yuuri coach, he carried an aura of calm, caring authority; supporting his students fully. When Viktor watched Yuuri perform his program, he carried an aura of determined artistry. But now, randomly spinning and jumping across the ice, skating laps around the rink as fast as he could, making himself and Viktor giggle, it hit something in Viktor’s chest. It hit it hard.

Before Viktor could begin to think about what these feelings were, he pushed off from the wall, skating to the middle of the rink. He only wobbled twice. That is if you didn’t count him falling on his ass as Yuuri began skating toward him as a wobble.

“Damn.” Viktor hissed, rubbing at his hips. “Why do I only seem to fall in front of you?” Somewhere in the back of his mind Viktor could hear bitter laughter at the irony of what he had just said, but he consciously ignored it, smiling up at Yuuri as he braked in front of Viktor.

“Guess you can’t be all that good in whatever universe you decided to skate instead of dance.” Yuuri said with a cheeky grin.

Viktor gave his best affronted face, with his hand on his chest for dramatic flair. Yuuri laughed, sticking his hand out to help Viktor, for the second time that day, to get off the ice. Viktor shook his head, and reached his hand out to take Yuuri’s. But before Yuuri could hoist him up, Viktor pulled Yuuri towards him onto the ice.

However, things didn’t exactly go as planned. Mostly because Viktor had planned none of it.

Yuuri fell on top of Viktor, and thankfully only their foreheads collided together. Thankfully because as soon as they did Viktor thought in horror about the potential injuries he could have caused.

“Ow. What was that for?” Yuuri said, sitting up on his knees and rubbing his forehead.

Viktor was a deer in headlights. And as Yuuri watched Viktor freeze up, he himself began to panic.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck… how did I manage to fuck this up? How did I manage to make Yuuri hate me in not even half of a day? What is wrong with me?_

Viktor didn’t realize he had his hand on Yuuri’s knee. As soon as he did he dropped his hand to the ice, and on a dramatic whim, sprawled out on the ice like a dead man, eyes closed.

It was silent for several beats. And then the sound of laughter hit Viktor’s ears. It started out muffled, but quickly grew in volume. His looked up through one squinted eye to find Yuuri laughing his ass off.

“Don’t you know it’s disrespectful to laugh at the dead?” Viktor said, closing his eyes again, and trying his damnedest not to smile.

“Sorry, it’s just..” Yuuri tried to say, but broke off into more laughter.

“Just what?” Viktor said. He could no longer resist, and sat up, arms crossed over his chest.

“You’re… you’re kind of a drama queen.” Yuuri said, looking at him like he was trying to be apologetic. The laughter ruined his attempt.

“Well!” Viktor said, gasping dramatically and throwing his head back as he raised the back of his hand to his forehead, trying to mimic some pose he had seen in an old movie. It only made Yuuri laugh harder.

Viktor finally softened, lowering his hand and laughing quietly along with Yuuri.

“Does this mean you forgive me for clocking you on the head?” Viktor asked.

“There was nothing to forgive, it’s no big deal. You just scared me there when you wouldn’t say anything.”

“Sorry.” Viktor said bashfully.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri said, rising to his feet. He went to stick his hand out, but pulled it back to his chest.

“On second thought..” Yuuri started.

“I promise I won’t pull you down and assault you with my freakishly large forehead again.” Viktor said, smiling up at Yuuri.

“Okay.” Yuuri said. Viktor kept his promise.

Yuuri began to skate around the rink, going back to his random twirls and jumps. Viktor stayed close to the wall, fingers brushing against it as a guide as he watched Yuuri skate. After his second time solo around the rink, Viktor mustered up the courage to skate across the rink. He made it a little more than halfway before wobbling, and flaring his arms out. But before he could fall, a pair of hands wrapped around his waist, stabilizing him.

“This is becoming embarrassing.” Viktor muttered as Yuuri’s hands left his hips.

“I could always get you a penguin.” Yuuri said, as he moved to face Viktor, shit eating grin on his face.

“Penguin?” Viktor said, dreading where this was going. Yuuri giggled and pointed in a direction off to the side of the rink. There, tucked in the corner were little penguin stability assists meant for children.

“Yuuuuuri!” Viktor whined, raising a hand to smack Yuuri’s shoulder, except the move made him start to wobble. Yuuri grabbed him by his elbows and continued to laugh even harder.

“You’re truly enjoying this, aren’t you?” Viktor asked, squinting at Yuuri.

“Not at all.” Yuuri said, though his smile said otherwise.

“Okay, okay. Would you like some actual help?” Yuuri asked, face settling into something less sarcastic.

“Pleassse” Viktor whined.

“Okay.” Yuuri said, giving Viktor a one over. “You move your feet just fine. I watched you. You were doing great up until the point where you started thinking about what you were doing. When you started to look down at the ground, rather than focusing on what is in front of you. Here,” Yuuri said, pausing to hold both of his hands out, palms up.

Viktor gave him a questioning glance, and Yuuri rolled his eyes, reaching down to grab both of Viktor’s hands. Viktor had to fight the blush that threatened to instantly bloom over his face.

“Okay. I’m going to skate backwards, and you are going to skate and lead me around the rink. Just focus on me instead of the ice.”

_Done._

“So you don’t want me to watch where I’m going at all?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, just don’t look down, okay?”

“Okay.” Viktor managed to breath before Yuuri began to skate backwards, forcing Viktor himself to move. It was quite different from his experience of skating side by side with Yuuri. They were silent for several beats. But Viktor couldn’t stand it.

“Any idea what Minako-san plans on making me do to earn her new students?”

“Not a clue. But I’m sure it’s going to be horribly embarrassing.” Yuuri said, smiling.

“She was always so sweet to me when I was young. Now it seems she draws pleasure out of bullying me.” Viktor whined.

“That just means she cares about you.”

“So she bullies you too?” Viktor asked, brow lifting.

“No. But that’s because she knows I don’t respond well to that. I don’t really handle negative reinforcement, well…well.” Yuuri said, smile drooping.

“Everyone is different. I suppose I always have been more driven by criticism. And bullying. Ah, does that make me a masochist?”

“I don’t know, does it?” Yuuri asked as he grinned and glanced up at Viktor, once again catching his gaze for but a fleeting moment.

“Are you mocking me Katsuki Yuuri?” Viktor asked with faux affront.

“Why would I do that?”

“Hmmm… Maybe, are you a sadist then?” Viktor asked with a smirk. Yuuri just laughed and shook his head at Viktor’s teasing.

“You know we’ve already done like three laps around the rink?” Yuuri asked.

“What?”

“And I haven’t even been leading us.” Yuuri said, slowly smiling at Viktor. “Want me to let go?”

Viktor’s pride begged him to say yes, but a stronger part of him ignored it.

“No. Don’t let go.”

“Okay. I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exert from Chapter 4:
> 
> Once Yuuri had left the room, and was out of earshot, Minako rounded on Viktor.  
> “You sure look happy.”  
> “I suppose I am.”  
> “You still remember what I told you, right? Last week?”  
> “Of course.”  
> “It’s still in effect. Understand?”  
> “Absolutely!”  
> “Wise-ass.”  
> “I never did understand that saying.”  
> “I get the feeling you know damn well what it means.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready, Viktor? Never have I ever thrown anal beads out a second story window at someone.” Minako said, leaning across the table to glare at Viktor.  
> Viktor stared dead into Minako’s eyes with a devilish grin as he downed his drink.
> 
> Where they all play a drinking game, and Viktor and Yuuri finally open up to one another.

That morning when Viktor woke up, he couldn’t help the idiotic smile that overtook his face. When he had decided to run away from Russia, and his life, with his tail tucked between his legs he never imagined finding… well, he couldn’t truly imagine finding anything. Not even his pride.  
  
But he found love: love in varied forms, but love nonetheless.  
  
It had only been a week, but Viktor never wanted to leave. His warning to the Katsuki’s about not spoiling him too much or he might not leave was meant as a joke. But Viktor knew it was closer to the truth than he wanted to admit.  
  
It was early, far earlier than Viktor had planned on waking up. But he decided to rouse himself from his room and if nothing else take Makkachin outside. The inn was mostly quiet, and Viktor didn’t run into anyone on his way outside. As he returned though, he could hear soft noises coming from the kitchen. He quietly padded over to where the noise was coming from, Makkachin disappearing back into the hallway to find a warm bed to crawl into.  
  
“Ohayo.” Viktor greeted, nodding at both Hiroko and Toshiya. Both looked to be prepping food for the day.  
  
“Ohayo Vicchan! What are you doing up so early?” Hiroko asked.  
  
“I suppose I just couldn’t sleep any longer. Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
“No, no, no, you’re our guest!”  
  
“What if, as your guest, I want to help?” Viktor asked, warm smile spreading across his face.  
  
“No, no, you shouldn’t bother yourself-“  
  
“Please, I insist. I’m a wonderful cook!” Viktor gave his best charming smile.  
  
Hiroko’s only reply to that was a long sigh and a fond, exasperated expression.  
  
Viktor ended up spending his morning cooking alongside Hiroko. She taught him how to make the rolled egg that Viktor had enjoyed his first night there, and how to prepare Japanese rice. He was thankful when Hiroko showed him, rather than simply tell him, how to ‘wash’ the rice. He knew he would have embarrassed himself with that one. Viktor hadn’t lied though when he said he was a wonderful cook. It was something he picked up from his father when he still lived with his parents, and was later encouraged by Lilia. Since nutrition was an important aspect of keeping himself in top form, Viktor had been preparing his own meals for quite a while.  
  
“Ohayo...” Viktor turned to see a bleary eyed Yuuri enter the kitchen, then stop. His eyes were wide and he stood frozen for a moment.  
  
“Ohayo Yuuri. Look, Vicchan helped make breakfast.” Hiroko said smiling.  
  
Viktor gave a little wave to Yuuri. The wide-eyed look never left his face, but he gave a hesitant wave back.  
  
“Here,” Toshiya said as he handed his son a tray with a tea kettle and cups on it, “go ahead and take these.” Yuuri just nodded, standing frozen for a moment before turning around and leaving the kitchen.  
  
Somehow, Viktor managed to talk Hiroko into allowing him to help more and more around the inn as the week went on. A new kind of routine began to settle in Viktor’s life. Each morning he would get up early to help in the kitchen, and then go for a run. Sometimes he’d run with Makkachin if the weather was nice enough. After he cleaned up, he would meet back with Hiroko. She taught Viktor how to cook different Japanese dishes, and they helped each other with their differing languages. Hiroko knew English, but after years of not having to speak the language, it took a little while for it to come back to her. Talking to Viktor in English helped. In exchange, Hiroko was helping Viktor with Japanese, and his horrible pronunciation.  
  
Viktor finally managed to befriend Mari, and as the week developed he became even fonder of the Katsuki family. Viktor was trying to flirt less with Yuuri, although sometimes he failed. But even though Viktor rarely got to spend one-on-one, alone time with Yuuri, he was quickly learning more and more about the young man.  
Yuuri was bright, charming, and friendly, but he didn’t have all that much confidence in himself. Deflecting compliments became a near constant thing. Sometimes Yuuri would joke with Viktor, and in those moments a spark of confidence would come through. But that spark didn’t last very long. Yuuri was most comfortable when he was in his element, meaning the ice rink. Viktor wouldn’t exactly call it confidence, but Yuuri wasn’t as shy about physical contact on the rink as he was outside of it. Viktor found that out the hard way. After their evening alone at the rink, when Yuuri held Viktor’s hands as they skated, Viktor made the mistake of throwing his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders that night as they watched a movie. It was late, and no one else was in the room, so Viktor assumed it was worth a shot. But Yuuri instantly became rigid, and he never relaxed from his tense state. After the most awkward minute of Viktor’s life, he dropped his arm and covered his mouth with a fake yawn. Yuuri never completely relaxed after that, but he never mentioned it, so Viktor never mentioned it.  
  
Viktor still hadn’t learned how or why Yuuri left figure skating, but he did discover that Yuuri was a hell of a lot better than he claimed to be. Before leaving the sport, Yuuri had been the top male figure skater in Japan. He also learned that Yuuri’s favorite food was katsudon, his favorite color was blue, his favorite movie was _Norwegian Wood_ , he liked listening to classical and soft indie music, and that he preferred to read non-fiction.  
  
All these little things were learned over the course of Viktor’s second week at the inn. Though he could vaguely count the days, he knew for sure it must have been a week because Minako was back.  
  
“So, you’re still here.” Minako said, sizing him up as he came into the room with a tray in his arms for another patron.  
  
“Still here.” He said as he sat the tray down in front of the guest.  
  
“And what, you work here now?”  
  
“Just figured I should be useful while I’m here. How was your week?”  
  
“Fine. Oh, since you’re still around,” Minako paused, digging into her bag before tossing something at Viktor. The small object landed squarely on his chest, and once the small, cold object was in his hand he realized it was a key. He glanced up at her with raised brows.  
  
“It’s a key to the studio. I figured out how you’re going to get me new students. You can start going to the studio whenever you like, but keep your Wednesday free. I have plans for you that day.” She said, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
“Thank you. I’ll help however I can.” Viktor said, sitting down across from Minako.  
  
“So, any clue how much longer you plan on staying here? Or have the Katsuki’s formally adopted you?” Minako asked.  
  
“If only I could be so lucky.” Viktor said dramatically, sighing and putting the back of his hand to his forehead. “But,” he began, dropping the dramatic act, “I don’t know how long. Honestly, the idea of leaving terrifies me.” He said, smiling sadly.  
  
“Going back doesn’t feel like an option.” He confessed.  
  
“Back to what? Dancing?”  
  
“Everything.” A heavy silence hung between them for several moments. Viktor wasn’t used to being honest about his fears, his doubts, and his shortcomings. But more and more Viktor was finding that it was liberating in a way.  
  
“Well, I’m still mad about you just up and leaving your career. But you have to do what’s best for you I guess.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Just then, Makkachin ran from the kitchen towards the front door. Viktor looked in the direction his dog ran, and faintly heard the door open and close. Viktor smiled as he heard Yuuri greet Makkachin. Yuuri appeared with Makkachin at his side, tail wagging dangerously close to one of the tables.  
  
“Welcome back Yuuri!” Viktor said, smiling and waving to Yuuri from his spot on the floor.  
  
“Thanks.” Yuuri replied, smiling softly and awkwardly waving back at Viktor.  
  
“I’m here too ya know.” Minako said.  
  
“Ah sorry- Hi Minako-sensei!” Yuuri said. “I’m gonna go change, but I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
Once Yuuri had left the room, and was out of earshot, Minako rounded on Viktor.  
  
“You sure look happy.”  
  
“I suppose I am.”  
  
“You still remember what I told you, right? Last week?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“It’s still in effect. Understand?”  
  
“Absolutely!”  
  
“Wise-ass.”  
  
“I never did understand that saying.”  
  
“I get the feeling you know damn well what it means.”  
  
“Maybe… maybe not.” Viktor said as he rose to his feet, finger pressed against his lip as he winked at Minako. She sneered at him, but there was no real heat behind it, and the expression melted from her face. Replaced by a dramatic eye roll.  
  
Viktor returned to the kitchen to help Hiroko.

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you cooked that.” Minako said, looking over at Viktor. It was late, the few patrons of the inn retired for the evening. Minako, Viktor, Yuuri, and Mari occupied a table in the lounge, bottles of alcohol in the center of the table.  
  
“Why is it so hard to believe that I can cook?” Viktor asked, giving his best sad ‘puppy dog’ face.  
  
“Because you are a man child.” Minako replied from across the table, raising her glass to her lips. Mari sat at her side, pouring more saké into the glass when it landed back on the table empty.  
  
“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Viktor whined.  
  
“Because it’s true.” Minako said simply.  
  
“What is your proof?”  
  
“Would you like me to pull up that video from three years ago when-“  
  
“No. Nope. No need. I retract my questions.”  
  
“Wait, what video?” Mari asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m kind of curious now too.” Yuuri said.  
  
“Yuuuuuriii!” Viktor whined, turning to face Yuuri with a look of betrayal. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”  
  
“What exactly am I on your side about?” Yuuri asked.  
  
“That hurts Yuuri. Deeply. Right here.” Viktor said, pointing at the right side of his chest.  
  
“You know your heart is on the other side?” Yuuri said, slowly taking a sip of his half-full drink. Viktor and Minako had had a head start with a bottle down between the two of them. Mari held her own, but Yuuri was careful to only take small sips, and drag out each glass.  
  
“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, clutching his shirt. Yuuri watched him with a careful, squinting stare. Viktor managed to keep his hurt façade up for all of five seconds before he started giggling.  
  
This was fun. It wasn’t as though Viktor didn’t have friends he could drink, and let loose with back in Russia. Except… he didn’t, really. Not anymore. Viktor hadn’t realized how isolated he had let himself become. Sure, he was always surrounded by people, but rarely did he find himself engaged any more than he professionally had to.  
How long had he been like this? How long had he been so unhappy? Viktor always thought he was happy. He exuded confidence and cheerfulness on the outside, he knew. But when had that confidence and cheerfulness gone from genuine to forced? Viktor didn’t know.  
  
The sudden shift in thought made Viktor slowly lose his mirth, smiling sadly down at his glass instead of at Yuuri. Minako and Mari had started talking amongst themselves in Japanese across from them and didn’t seem to notice the change.  
  
“Viktor?”  
  
“Hmm?” Viktor looked up at Yuuri.  
  
If there was one thing Viktor could always guarantee about Yuuri, it was that he rarely made or held direct eye contact. Except, he was staring right into Viktor’s eyes. And he held his gaze.  
  
Viktor felt as though he was pinned, frozen, in that gaze. His pulse sped up, a physical force that he could feel in his neck. His already alcohol flushed face became even warmer, blush blooming even stronger.  
  
Was he still breathing? Viktor couldn’t really tell.  
  
And then Yuuri dropped his gaze, eyes falling to his feet.  
  
“You do that a lot you know?” Yuuri said in a near whisper. It was obvious from his volume that he was trying to keep what he was saying private from his sister and Minako.  
  
“I mean, I’m sorry. Really I shouldn’t be saying something like this, because I don’t really know you all that well… but, if you ever need to talk, I would be happy to listen.” Yuuri had kept his gaze averted as he spoke, but as he finished he glanced up at Viktor.  
  
Viktor wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t realize he was that obvious. Or maybe Yuuri picked up on it the same way Viktor picked up on Yuuri’s insecurities over time. Viktor’s first instinct was to escape and evade the conversation in whole. He had just enough alcohol in his system that he could blame it for not comprehending what Yuuri had said, but he was tired of cowering away.  
  
“Okay. I will.” Viktor replied in a near whisper, expression softening. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Yuuri said. For the briefest moment, Yuuri made eye contact with Viktor again, holding it a beat before the moment was broken.  
  
“Oi. What are you two talking about over there?” Minako asked.  
  
“Nothing. I definitely wasn’t telling Yuuri about that banquet in ’03 when you-”  
  
Minako flew across the table, smacking her hand over Viktor’s mouth. He smiled beneath her hand, as she glared at him.  
  
“An eye for an eye Viktor… an eye for an eye.” Minako threatened.  
  
“Oh-kway” Viktor mumbled beneath Minako’s palm.  
  
Minako removed her hand and sat back, her nearly empty glass had been knocked over and the end of her top was splotched with the liquid.  
  
“Let’s play a drinking game.” Mari suggested. Viktor raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn’t played a drinking game since he was teenager.  
  
“Do we want to teach Viktor a Japanese drinking game, or go with one he knows?” Minako asked.  
  
“Seriously?” Yuuri asked, looking mildly upset.  
  
“Yes. You have the day off tomorrow anyway, so what does it matter. Let loose!” Minako all but cheered.  
  
“Fine.” Yuuri sighed.  
  
“What’s that American game that’s always in those high school movies where you say something you haven’t done, and someone who has done it drinks?” Minako asked.  
  
“Never have I ever?” Yuuri said.  
  
“Yes! Let’s do that. I have a feeling that by the end of the night I can get even the Russian drunk!” Minako cheered.  
  
“Was anyone going to ask me if I wanted to play?” Viktor said.  
  
“No.” Minako and Mari said in unison.  
  
Viktor glanced over at Yuuri. Playing along with this game had massive pro’s and con’s. Pro’s being Viktor would learn more about Yuuri. Con being Yuuri would know more things about him, and by things he meant the filthy discourse that Minako planned to aim right at him.  
  
“Mari, would you care to start?” Minako asked.  
  
“Sure. Never have I ever… watched The King and the Skater.” She said, smiling slyly at her brother.  
  
“Oh, of course you start with one that only applies to me.” Yuuri grumbled as he sat up and took a sip from his drink.  
  
“Oh no, you have to drink all of it!” Minako said.  
  
Yuuri rolled his eyes, but downed his drink. Viktor filled his glass, smiling at his frustrated face.  
  
“My turn.” Minako said with a smirk. “Never have I ever choreographed a Lady Gaga song.”  
  
Viktor sighed as he raised his glass, pausing as he saw Yuuri doing the same. They looked at each other and laughed as they knocked back their drinks.  
  
“In my defense, I was like 16.” Yuuri said.  
  
“Oh, is it my turn?” Viktor asked. “Well then. Never have I ever…decorated my studio with giant block letters that spell out my own name.” He said with a shit-eating grin.  
  
“Oh you’re going to get yours, Nikiforov.” Minako hissed as she threw her drink back.  
  
“Alright. Never have I ever…gotten drunk in front of my parents.” Yuuri said, grinning.  
  
Mari was the only one to drink this time. It went on like this for two more rounds.  
  
“My turn. Never have I ever stripped at a party.” Mari said.  
  
All three downed their drinks, but Minako began to choke on hers as she noticed Yuuri.  
  
“Really little bro?” Mari asked with a grin.  
  
“Well, I don’t actually remember doing it…but Phichit had pictures and…” Yuuri said. Viktor gave Yuuri a literal pat on the back. If Viktor weren’t soft brained from the alcohol, he would have noticed the way Yuuri tensed at his touch.  
  
“Are you ready, Viktor? Never have I ever thrown anal beads out a second story window at someone.” Minako said, leaning across the table to glare at Viktor.  
  
Viktor stared dead into Minako’s eyes with a devilish grin as he downed his drink.  
  
“If you wanted to play dirty, you should have said so.” Viktor said sweetly.  
  
“Never have I ever fucked a competition judge.” Viktor said, leaning back on his hands and grinning.  
  
“Ugh. I was judging that competition too.” Minako said, taking her drink nonetheless.  
  
“Umm.” Yuuri said, pausing as he stared at the table. “Never have I ever cut my own hair.”  
  
All three drank, pausing to fill each other’s glasses once more.  
  
“Never have I ever made a student cry.” Mari said. Viktor noticed some of the tension drain from Yuuri.  
  
“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side Mari!” Minako exclaimed after taking her drink. Mari just shrugged.  
  
“Okay. Never have I ever had sex in a public bathroom.” Minako spit out.  
  
Viktor just rolled his eyes and took his drink, once again her only victim.  
  
“Well then. Never have I ever given head to a married man.” Viktor said, smug.  
  
“Fuck you, I didn’t know it at the time you asshole!” Minako said, drinking nonetheless.  
  
“I think I’m going to bed.” Yuuri said, standing up from the table. “This was fun…I just don’t feel good.”  
  
Viktor looked up at Yuuri, half ready to beg he stay. But something about Yuuri’s expression gave Viktor pause. He was too inebriated to pin it down, but it bothered him.  
  
“Okay. Goodnight otouto.” Mari said, quickly shutting down any complaints the others at the table might voice.  
  
“Goodnight.” Yuuri said, then left.  
  
Something about Yuuri leaving troubled Viktor, enough to spike his adrenaline to clear some of the alcohol-fog from his mind.  
  
“Was it something I said?” He asked to no one in particular.  
  
“No. Yuuri just isn’t very comfortable with, well…” Mari said, pausing. “He’s private.”  
  
“I still don’t-” Viktor started.  
  
“I’m sorry. But, it’s not really my place to talk about this.” Mari cut in. It left Viktor even more worried. He was still buzzed, he could tell, but his brain was quickly trying to clear the haze.  
  
“I’m going to grab some food. And water. Is Minako-san staying here tonight?” Viktor asked Mari. Minako was sprawled over the table, mumbling in Japanese.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll make sure she’s fine.” Mari said. Viktor nodded and rose to his feet. He had to shake his head a little to fight off the instant vertigo that standing up so quickly while inebriated caused.  
  
He grabbed the loaf of black bread that he had showed Hiroko how to make. After cutting a slice and covering it in a generous glob of butter, Viktor decided to take a risk. Pulling the bread out once more, he sliced another piece that he topped with butter, and placed it on a plate with his own. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and began walking towards the rooms.  
  
A couple of days after Viktor had arrived he was given a bigger room that was right down the hall from Yuuri’s. Viktor checked his and Makkachin’s room first, which was empty save for the furniture Viktor had bought. The Katsuki’s fought him on that one, but he insisted they keep it.  
  
Viktor stood in front of Yuuri’s closed door. He was still somewhat inebriated, but not badly. He could still be rational. Mostly. So he did what any rational, non-inebriated adult would do…stall and hope the door opened on it’s own.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence, Viktor rapped his knuckles on the door. There was no reply at first, but after Viktor knocked again, Yuuri answered. He said something in Japanese that Viktor couldn’t catch.  
  
“It’s me.” He said, wincing and instantly feeling embarrassed by the lame greeting. And to add to the awkwardness, there was a long pause before Viktor received an answer.  
  
“Do you need something?” Yuuri asked. It stung a little, but Viktor persisted.  
  
“Yes, I need your permission for me to come in.”  
  
“What are you, a vampire?”  
  
“Ah. You found me out.” Viktor smiled, closing his eyes in relief at the banter. He opened his eyes as light flooded through from the open door.  
  
“I thought you might like some food. To help soak up the alcohol.” Viktor said, extending the slice to Yuuri.  
  
“Oh. You made this didn’t you? Yesterday with my mom?”  
  
“Yes. It’s Russian black bread.” Viktor said. Yuuri took the offered slice of bread off the plate.  
  
“So, I see Makkachin is quite comfortable.” Viktor teased as he spotted his dog laid out on Yuuri’s bed. Yuuri’s face instantly softened.  
  
“Yeah, sorry. He just came in here and I didn’t have the heart to kick him out.” Yuuri said with a shrug.  
  
“You’re fine, Yuuri. Makkachin obviously knows a good thing when he finds it. And a good person.” Viktor said, smiling at Yuuri. “By the way, I’m sorry if we made you uncomfortable during the game. Minako-san and I can get a bit out of hand at times.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Yuuri said, giving a flat smile and taking a bite of the bread. “Oh.” Viktor searched his face to decipher if his ‘oh’ was meant to be good or bad.  
  
“This is really good. Thank you for bringing it. Um, do you wanna come in?” Yuuri asked, stepping aside to allow Viktor room to enter.  
  
Viktor nodded in response, his smile widening. He stood in the middle of the room, not sure where to go.  
  
“Here” Yuuri said from behind him. He had turned his desk chair around and scooted it close to Viktor.  
  
“Thank you.” Viktor said as he sat in the offered chair. Yuuri crawled onto his bed, sitting beside Makkachin with his knees pulled to his chest as he nibbled on the bread.  
  
It was quiet for a moment; the silence not quite comfortable, but not entirely uncomfortable either. Viktor watched Yuuri nibble at the bread held in one hand as he ran the other through Makkachin’s fur. Viktor had the sudden image in his mind of the three of them cuddled on his large bed back in St. Petersburg as snow poured from the sky. It wasn’t the first time his sappy mind had imagined Yuuri in his life. Viktor had had plenty of lovers in his adult life, but never anything long term. Never anything he would label as ‘serious’. He had never daydreamed of, let alone yearned for, something as simple as holding hands with another person. But more and more he found himself imagining these simple things with Yuuri; all of the sappy, sweet, intimacies that didn’t even involve sex. He very pointedly never let himself get swept up in the idea of Yuuri and sex. It just felt like an invasion of privacy. Not to say he wouldn’t want that… but Yuuri had quickly grown to be quite dear to Viktor. He would honestly devour any physical or emotional intimacy that Yuuri had to offer, content with whatever was given to him.  
  
Viktor must have been staring in silence for too long, because Yuuri suddenly cleared his throat.  
  
“So, do you know how much longer you’re going to stay here?” Yuuri asked. His gaze was locked onto Makkachin.  
  
“No clue.” Viktor said wistfully. “If I could, I’d never leave.” Yuuri looked up at him. Viktor didn’t really know what to make of his expression.  
  
“Why?” Yuuri asked. Well, that caught Viktor off guard. And he knew his face showed just that.  
  
“Well, to be honest, I’ve fallen in love.” Viktor paused, not acknowledging how Yuuri’s eyes bugged out at those last few words. “I’ve fallen in love with Hasetsu, with your family. I’ve been happy in a way I haven’t been in a long time since I came. And I think it’s safe to say Makkachin has fallen in love as well. Especially with a certain someone that he managed to maul upon first meeting.” Viktor finished with a devilish smile. Yuuri had relaxed, and was now laughing. Yuuri turned to Makkachin, smiling as he addressed the dog.  
  
“Well Makkachin, I believe I’ve fallen in love with you too.” Yuuri said to the dog. Makka’s tail began thumping against the bed as Yuuri spoke to him. “You’re more than welcome to stay here with me forever.”  
  
“What about me?” Viktor asked with mock distress.  
  
“Well… I guess you can stay too.” Yuuri said, smiling as he looked back at Viktor.  
  
The quiet returned. Viktor felt his chest tighten, and his pulse quicken. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t want to break the magic of the moment. With any other person, Viktor would have put the moves on them. Stand and sit beside them, running a hand over a thigh, or shoulder, or in their hair, and lean in to capture their lips. But he didn’t dare with Yuuri. Something inside Viktor told him that he needed to let Yuuri come to him.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor noticed something in the room that he hadn’t before in his brief visits to collect or find Makkachin. A keyboard was leaning against the wall in the corner of the bedroom.  
  
“Oh! You play?” Viktor said, looking from the keyboard to Yuuri’s face.  
  
“No. Why would you assume I can play it just because it’s in my room?” Yuuri said with a straight face. Viktor must have reacted without thinking, because the next thing he knew Yuuri was falling onto the bed laughing. Makkachin picked his head up to see what the fuss was about, and quickly laid back down.  
  
“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry! But your face! It was worth it!” Yuuri said, giggling.  
  
“Cheeky, aren’t you. You’ll have to let me hear you play sometime.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
That dreaded silence began to settle again. Viktor had finished his slice of bread a while back, and his head was more or less clear. He took a swig from his water bottle and began to think about the night, and what he might possibly say to Yuuri when he remembered something Yuuri had said to him earlier that evening.  
  
“Earlier, when you said I could talk to you, you never told me what it was I do so often.” He knew his phrasing was inelegant, but he couldn’t remember Yuuri’s exact words, and his curiosity was piqued.  
  
“Oh. You remember that.” Yuuri paused, looking down. “It’s just, one minute you’re there. You’re in the moment, and then you slip off to somewhere. It’s like you get lost for a while, and when you come back, you just look… you look so sad.” Yuuri said. As he spoke, he pulled his knees back up to his chest, looking directly at Viktor’s chest, but never any higher.  
  
Viktor suddenly felt exposed in a way he had never been before. He didn’t know what to say. Okay, he knew what he wanted to say. That there was no need to worry, that he often just thought too hard about things than necessary; something that didn’t make him out to sound so damn sad and depressing. But he couldn’t.  
  
After Viktor remained silent, Yuuri finally glanced up at his face. He must have seen something in Viktor’s expression, because he quickly began to fill the silence.  
  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. I guess, I just relate. I was in a really bad headspace a year ago. I managed to squeeze my way into the Grand Prix Finals back in December a year and a half ago now, and just completely bombed. I found out that my dog that I hadn’t seen in five years had died. And I did not deal with my grief very well. I let myself spiral.” Yuuri paused to sigh.  
  
“Looking back, I don’t think there was anything else I could have done to stop it. I’ve struggled with anxiety for a long time. Most of the time, I can find a balance between the anxiety and logic. But before that competition, I hit a real low. I had a panic attack a couple of hours before I did my Free Skate. And then I completely lost it out on the ice, came in dead last. I even got cussed out after the whole thing by some Russian kid from the junior division in the bathrooms for crying in the stall.  
  
“I bombed the rest of my competitions for that season. Like, royally bombed. I just couldn’t get myself out of that toxic headspace. It didn’t matter what anyone said, I couldn’t see past how inadequate I was. It felt like every choice I had made regarding my career was so selfish. That because of me all these bad things happened. I just... I don’t know. But I managed to graduate, and I moved back home to figure out what to do next.  
  
“It took a while. I was still struggling. I loved skating, I loved skating competitively, but at that point I was terrified to get back on the ice. I didn’t have any motivation, or any drive. I sulked for a long time. But, my family picked up on what was happening, and when I never seemed to find a way out of the hole I was in, they stepped in. I was really reluctant to be helped. I didn’t want anyone to see me as weak. But, when I finally came to realize that I wasn’t okay, that I wasn’t getting better, I finally let them help me. And I’m glad I did.” Yuuri let out a heavy breath. He glanced up and down from Viktor’s face to his chest.  
  
“I know it’s kind of stupid. My dog died and I had a panic attack and fucked up at a competition. Then I retired from competitive skating. I’m not trying to say, or assume that you’re dealing with anxiety or anything like that. But, shit… what am I saying?” Yuuri sighed as he finished speaking, covering his face with his hands and breathing out a deep sigh.  
  
“No, it’s not stupid at all Yuuri. I’m sorry that happened to you. Truly.”  
  
Viktor said. He stood, grabbing Yuuri’s hands from his face, and gently holding them so that Yuuri could pull them back if he became uncomfortable. But to Viktor’s surprise, Yuuri didn’t immediately reject, or react to his touch.  
  
Viktor was stunned. He wanted to remember every word that Yuuri had said. Because Yuuri had opened up to him, had let him in. And Viktor craved above all else to get to better know who Katsuki Yuuri was.  
  
“Thank you, for telling me.” Viktor said. He wanted to express even more just how privileged he felt to have Yuuri open up to him. But he knew he shouldn’t.  
  
“I guess it’s my turn.” Viktor said, gently squeezing Yuuri’s hands before dropping them. He stepped back to sit in the desk chair.  
  
“You can…” Yuuri said, catching Viktor’s attention. “You can come over here if you want.”  
  
_Well, that was unexpected._  
  
Viktor raised his brows in surprise, but quickly re-ordered his face to something more neutral. Viktor sat down on the bed, lightly leaning against the large window with his legs crossed beneath him. He made sure to not sit too closely to Yuuri. He didn’t want to break this fragile moment.  
  
Yuuri sat back against he window as well, legs still loosely held to his chest, and angled to better see Viktor. Viktor did the same, shifting his body to the right to better face Yuuri.  
  
“Earlier, I had a bit of a realization when you commented I had become lost. I-I don’t really know how to say it. I suppose, the easiest way to put it is that I realized how alone I truly have been. Even in a room full of people, talking and mingling, I can see now how isolated I truly felt. I realized just how unhappy I have been for…for I don’t even know how long. I have nothing to be truly sad over. I’ve lived a wonderful life. I’ve worked hard at what I loved, and I earned everything I have accomplished.  
“But somehow, I became lost. I’ve done the therapy thing. I had hoped that was all I needed to fix myself. But it wasn’t. I’ve known in a way, but I refused to acknowledge that I felt lost, and alone.  
  
“But being here… I have found a kind of happiness I haven’t had in a long time. Earlier, I was thinking how fun this all is. I realized then that I’ve started to smile again, genuinely smile. I didn’t even realize how forced all my confidence and cheer had become.”  
  
Yuuri remained silent for a while.  
  
“So, what changed? I mean, how does being here change all of that?”  
  
“Well, you see. Thanks to Makkachin over there, I met this wonderful man. Maybe you know him? About your height, black hair, gorgeous brown eyes. He happened to find me when I was lost on a bridge ready to cry like a child.” Viktor regaled dramatically. He watched as Yuuri giggled. Even though his demeanor was somewhat silly, inside Viktor buzzed with nervous giddiness.  
  
“He’s beautiful, smart, kind, and a brilliant ice dancer.” Viktor said, turning to fully face Yuuri.  
  
“Okay, stop, I get it!” Yuuri giggled.  
  
“Sadly, he cannot cook for shit, but-”  
  
“Hey!” Yuuri yelled, grabbing a pillow and smacking Viktor with it. Viktor collapsed awkwardly onto the bed, feet dangling off the edges.  
  
“Yuuurrri, you wound me!” Viktor cried.  
  
Yuuri threw the pillow onto his face. Viktor grabbed it and sat up quickly, hitting Yuuri in the face with it. Makkachin apparently was paying attention to them, and thought their game was missing something. The next thing they knew, there was 60 pounds of poodle stretched across the two of them that was going right for Viktor.  
  
“Derr’mo!” Viktor yelped as Makkachin managed to bite his fingers as he went for the pillow in Viktor’s hands.  
  
Yuuri began to laugh like Viktor had never seen him laugh before. His eyes were closed, and he looked so young and carefree. Viktor never wanted to kiss anyone as badly as he wanted to kiss Yuuri in that moment.  
  
“Good boy Makka!” Yuuri finally said in-between his laughter.  
  
“Are you praising my dog for biting me?” Viktor asked, with fake bewilderment.  
  
“No, I’m praising him for protecting me.” Yuuri said, laughter finally settling down, but the easy smile on his face remained.  
  
“Well, then I secede. I can’t be mad at him for protecting our Yuuri, now can I?” Viktor said as he fondly scratched his dog’s neck. When he glanced up at Yuuri, he caught Yuuri’s gaze. For the second time that day, Yuuri held the eye contact for more than a blink. And to boot, he was smiling.  
  
After several seconds that felt like several minutes, Yuuri looked down at Makkachin. He began scratching the dogs back with his left hand.  
  
“I know it’s late, but would you wanna watch a movie? I don’t have anywhere I have to be tomorrow, and things are pretty quiet at the inn.” Yuuri asked.  
  
“I would love to. What movie?” Viktor replied.  
  
“Let me see what all I have on my laptop.” Yuuri said, leaning over the side of his bed, and grabbing the laptop that was sitting underneath his bed connected to a charger.  
  
“Okay: superhero’s, scifi, musical, cartoon, or comedy?” Yuuri asked.  
  
“Hmm.. list a few.”  
  
“Okay. I have _Star Wars_ , the original trilogy and that new one, all the _Star Trek_ films, _Iron Man_ one two and three, _Dark Knight_ , _Norwegian Wood, Roman Holiday_ , _Labyrinth_ -”  
  
“That one!” Viktor announced excitedly.  
  
“Okay, _Labyrinth_ it is.” Yuuri said. He stood from the bed, turning the lights off so that only a small lamp from his desk shed any light. He sat the laptop on the desk chair, and scooted it flush to the bed before crawling back onto the bed beside Makkachin. They each had a hand on the dog, petting the curly brown fur.  
  
“When I was little kid,” Yuuri whispered once the opening credits were done, “I was terrified of this movie. Mari loved it, but it gave me nightmares.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah. I watched it again though in middle school, and loved it. It’s kind of embarrassing but,” Yuuri paused, looking over at Viktor before smiling and dropping his gaze. “I would re-watch all the scenes with David Bowie, I think I eventually broke the tape because of that. That’s when I had the revelation that I was into guys.”  
  
Viktor choked on his own spit.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?” Yuuri asked, looking concerned as Viktor coughed several times, trying to catch his breath without making it obvious that he had done something as stupid as choke on his own spit.  
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just, something in my throat.” Viktor covered, slowly composing himself.  
  
_I don’t know if I can handle any more revelations from Yuuri, I’m already on overload as it is._  
  
“I can see that though. Especially with those tights he wore.” Viktor whistled.  
  
Yuuri laughed, on the screen Jenifer Connelly’s character was dramatically complaining as she entered her home soaking wet from the rain.  
  
“I wish I had such an appealing story for how I figured out my sexuality. Mine is simple. A boy in my class kissed me when I was around 13. I kind of always knew that about myself, but it just set it in concrete.”  
  
Yuuri nodded. He glanced over at Viktor from time to time as he spoke, shifting his glance from the glowing computer screen to the side of Viktor’s face.  
  
“I was the only person I knew like that growing up.” Yuuri said. “My family and my friends knew, and no one treated me differently for it. Sometimes it felt isolating, to be the only one like that. But when I started competing more in the junior division, I became friends with a guy who was gay as well. He was a Swedish skater, and I never really got to see him much save for competitions and banquets, but he helped me feel like I was more or less normal.” Yuuri paused, smiling. “Though the asshole stole my first kiss.” Yuuri giggled.  
  
Viktor beamed at Yuuri. After the disaster that was their drinking game earlier that evening, Viktor couldn’t imagine getting Yuuri to be comfortable around him again so quickly, let alone comfortable enough to exchange stories like this. Yuuri was going to kill Viktor.  
  
“That’s a shame. Hopefully your second was on much more even ground.” Viktor said, a hint of teasing in his tone.  
  
Yuuri glanced at Viktor, smiling in a way that seemed wistful before looking back at the laptop.  
  
Viktor wasn’t sure what to make of Yuuri’s reaction, but he wasn’t about to poke a stick at it. Their conversation had come to a comfortable place to end, so he didn’t bother adding anymore.  
  
They watched the movie in partial silence, commenting here and there each time David Bowie’s character appeared in the movie.  
  
When the end credits began to roll, Viktor stretched his arms above his head, groaning.  
  
“I guess I better head to my own room.” He said, glancing over at Yuuri.  
  
Yuuri looked like he was an inch away from falling asleep where he sat. His exhaustion must have made him bold because he made, and kept, eye contact with Viktor yet again. Yuuri was seriously going to fucking kill him.  
  
“Goodnight Viktor.” Yuuri said softly. Viktor simply stared at Yuuri. Yuuri continued to hold his gaze with drooping eyes.  
  
Viktor leaned over Makkachin, and instinctively threaded his right hand into Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri didn’t make a single move, but as Viktor stared at him, he felt his nerves give. He began ruffling Yuuri’s hair, smiling as Yuuri batted his hand away.  
  
“I am not your substitute for Makkachin.” Yuuri said, smiling groggily.  
  
“Well, you have stolen the heart of my dog, so you better be prepared to take responsibility for your actions.” Viktor countered. Yuuri simply giggled.  
  
“Makkachin, I assume you will be sleeping here tonight?” He asked his dog, who simply rolled his eyes over at Viktor before leaning more of his weight onto Yuuri’s legs.  
  
“Well, then goodnight traitor. And goodnight dog thief.” Viktor said, leaning over to ruffle Yuuri’s hair one last time. Viktor wasn’t surprised that it felt as thick and soft as it looked, but he was weak to resist touching it one last time.  
  
Viktor finally got to his feet and walked over to the door, looking back one last time. Yuuri smiled, waving his right hand. Viktor returned the gesture, his heart feeling as if it were going to explode out of his chest.  
  
When Viktor made it back into his room, with the door securely shut, he walked over to the bed and fell face down onto it. He grabbed a pillow and shoved his face into it, exclaiming every single curse word he knew in several different languages. When he had gotten that out of his system, and nearly asphyxiated himself, he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide on just one snippet for the preview for chapter 5, so you get two!
> 
> \---  
> “Oh, hello Yuuri!” Viktor greeted, smiling broadly.  
> “Huhhh.” Yuuri sighed. “You were right. You do belong with the children’s group.”  
> Viktor puckered his lips out in a pout, before giving up and giggling.  
> “But did you see? I learned how to do a forward crossover!” Viktor exclaimed.  
> “Yeah. We all saw. You and your gang of minions have been distracting my students.” Yuuri replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he visibly struggled to keep a straight face.
> 
> \---  
> When the last credits of the movie had rolled off the screen, Yuuri made no move to collect his laptop and be on his way. No, he threw one more surprise Viktor’s way, and rolled his head onto Viktor’s shoulder so that his face rested in the crook of Viktor’s neck. His warm breath fell steadily from his nose onto the sensitive skin of Viktor’s neck. Yuuri had to feel, had to hear, his pulse going crazy.  
> “Viktor…” Yuuri said softly, his name a warm puff of humid air on his own skin.  
> “Yes, Yuuri?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Viktor…” Yuuri said softly, his name a warm puff of humid air on his own skin.
> 
> “Yes, Yuuri?”
> 
> “Don’t leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this time. Good news for me, I finally have a job! One that hopefully won't fire me after four days! Bad news, I have less time to write. But don't you worry, I've already got chapter 8 cooking on the back burner.  
> Fun fact: I've taken a lot of inspiration from my own dogs in writing Makkachin. And the chocolate story at the end of this chapter? Totally happened. I basically mashed two out of three of my own chocolate hunting dog experiences into a fictional adaptation.

After that night, it was like a switch had been flipped. Yuuri was much more at ease around Viktor, making occasional eye contact, and every so often casually touching Viktor. Viktor was drunk off of the attention he was receiving.

It wasn’t as though Yuuri had been ignoring Viktor all this time, or that he had afraid to interact and joke with him. But there had always been something that Viktor sensed was holding Yuuri back. And whatever it was, it was loosening its grip on Yuuri.   

Viktor wasn’t the only one who noticed the change. At breakfast two days later, Hiroko had not so subtly paused to glance between the two of them. Yuuri had come into the kitchen to start grabbing food and drinks for the few patrons there, and Viktor was in the back helping Hiroko per routine. Viktor had baked a fresh loaf bread the day before that he was currently slicing, with the intention of introducing the Katsuki’s to some of his favorite breakfast foods. Hiroko had fixed just enough traditional food for the patrons, giving her respite to watch as Viktor finished up his own cooking.

 “Wow.” Yuuri said when he saw the plates that Viktor had already added food to that sat under the hot lamps. They each already had thick slices of pan-seared tomatoes, and fried ham.

“American breakfast? Or, no wait-” Yuuri pondered, walking right up to Viktor’s left side, as he finished slicing the bread.

“Actually, it’s a bit of some of the breakfast foods I’ve come to love from traveling. Though I must admit, this is the most bread I have eaten since I was a teenager with the metabolism to burn it all. I would regret how soft my midsection has become were it not for how wonderful bread is.” Viktor said, winking at Yuuri after he sat the knife down.

“I’m not complaining.” Yuuri said lightly, his eyes moving up from Viktor’s torso to meet his eyes. Viktor beamed so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if he combusted into a blaring ball of light. Viktor watched as the corner of Yuuri’s lips twitched as he fought to keep from cracking a smile. Luckily he was losing. It was adorable. Viktor so very much wanted to poke, and flirt back. Ask what it was that he was ‘not complaining’ about, but remembered that Yuuri’s mother was no more than five feet away.

“Hmm. Are you here to help, or just distract me?” Viktor asked, arching his brow and looking at Yuuri from the side of his eye as he spread the pieces of bread onto a metal baking sheet.

“Most definitely to distract you.” Yuuri said in a whisper before walking off to help his mom take the trays of food and drinks out.

When Viktor was alone in the kitchen he let out a breathy laugh as he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back and scratching at the back of his neck. His eyes were closed and he shook his head fondly. Whatever had sparked this flirtatious streak in Yuuri, Viktor was most grateful for. After allowing himself a second of reprieve to calm down, he continued the preparations for the meal, popping the bread in the oven and pulling the carton of eggs he had bought out of the fridge. He had set aside the large skillet that he had fried the ham in, and set it back on the burner.

Viktor cracked ten eggs onto the skillet once it was nice and hot, letting the eggs fry in the leftover grease. He cooked them till they would be just slightly runny, and removed the pan from the burner. He had timed it perfectly because the timer for the bread went off, and he plated the warm toasty slices of bread onto the respective plates, adding a smidge of butter on each before plating the eggs. He hated having the Katsuki’s wait to eat, but Hiroko had seemed excited at the prospect of having someone else preparing a meal for them.

Yuuri and his mother walked back into the kitchen as Viktor was loading the plates onto a tray.

“Okay, so is that Canadian bacon?” Yuuri asked.

“More or less I believe. At least it was the closest thing your mother and I could find to it at the store.” Viktor said.

“Either way it looks amazing. I still can’t believe you fixed breakfast for us.” Yuuri said, gazing at the plates.

“We may never let you leave Vicchan.” Hiroko said fondly as she picked up a tray, Viktor following behind her.

“I’m afraid I’ll go bankrupt if I stay indefinitely.” Viktor said with a fond laugh.

Yuuri and Hiroko exchanged a look that left Viktor curious.

“What? What are you two conspiring?” Viktor asked.

“Well…” Yuuri started.

 “Oh, it was going to be a surprise.” Hiroko interrupted.

“Mom and dad stopped charging you for your stay here a week ago.” Yuuri said, glancing up at Viktor from where he was putting plates onto the table. Mari walked in with Makkachin, sitting down and smiling at the plate before her. Makkachin was at her side, smiling in his own way at the food he was most definitely not allowed to touch.

“You haven’t been charging me?! Oh Hiroko-san, that is entirely unnecessary, I was just joking about the bankrupt thing.” Viktor pleaded.

“Please, Vicchan. You have been a great help, as well as a welcomed addition to this home. You stay as long as you wish.” Hiroko said, patting his shoulder kindly.

“But, I couldn’t possibly-” Viktor started.

“Would you feel better about it if we made you do laundry?” Yuuri joked from his spot beside Mari. Hiroko had sat down as well, leaving Viktor standing alone.

“I can contribute however you need me to.” Viktor replied honestly. It was Yuuri’s turn to beam at him.

“Okay, how about you sit down and eat your food before it gets cold as your first contribution.” Yuuri said. Just then, Toshiya walked in, taking a big whiff of the food and smiling.

Viktor wanted to protest further, but also wanted the Katsuki’s to have the opportunity to enjoy the meal he had made. So he sat down, digging in as the rest of the family did.

Toshiya smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.

“Not half bad, Vitya.” Mari said, smirking up at Viktor. Of course Minako had told her to call him that. Of course.

“It’s lovely Viktor.” Hiroko praised from beside him. After several silent moments of consumption, Yuuri finally looked up at Viktor from across the table.

“This reminds me of the breakfast food me and Phichit used to get at a diner down the road from campus. We’d always binge there after a really intense training session. It takes me back.” Yuuri said, smiling softly at the table. He glanced up at Viktor and they shared a moment as they each smiled a little brighter before returning to their meal.

 

* * *

                              

 “So, what are you doing today Viktor?” Yuuri asked as they finished tidying up the kitchen.

“No permanent plans. But I had thought I might take advantage of the key that Minako gave me to her studio.” Viktor said with a shrug.

“Oh yeah, you haven’t practiced in a while, have you?”

“No. I can nearly hear Lilia screaming at me for it each and everyday in my head.” Viktor said. Yuuri giggled, leaning his hip against the counter as he faced Viktor.

“Would you like to join me?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri hesitated; his eyes seemed to search for something within Viktor’s own.

“Yeah. I’d like that.” He finally answered.

“Great! When would you like to go?”

“Whenever you’re ready I guess.” Yuuri said with a small shrug.

“Okay. Change and meet back in the lobby?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah.” Yuuri said, shaking his head in affirmation.

They walked together, Makkachin in tow, back to their respective rooms. When Viktor slid his door shut, he let out a long sigh. He was definitely excited to go to the studio with Yuuri, but something in him ached. He hadn’t danced in quite a while, fleeing only a day or so after his last performance. A dancer was meant to practice everyday to maintain the honed in skills and physical conditioning. Logically, Viktor knew that returning to the barre wasn’t that big of a deal, that it was actually quite overdue. But Viktor had fled because of how empty dance felt for him. How unfulfilling it had become. He was changing, he knew that. He was acknowledging the emotions he had ignored for so long. He felt a new kind of exhilarating energy within him, the kind that came with infatuation (because calling it love scared Viktor). He would be fine, he knew he would. But that odd buzz of anxiety remained despite it all.

Viktor shook his head, walking over to where he kept his clothes now. He had brought his dance gear with him. Not in anticipation of actually using it, but out of habit. He was glad for that habit now.

So he stripped, donning his dancers belt, black stirrup leggings, a soft charcoal tank top, running shorts, and a lightweight red jacket. He packed his ballet shoes in his bag, and after raking his hand through his hair and sighing a few more times, he left and headed towards the lobby.

Yuuri was already there, waiting for him.

“Shall we bring Makkachin?” Viktor asked Yuuri.

“Sure, there shouldn’t be any students in the studio today. And I’m sure Minako-sensei wouldn’t mind either way. Makkachin is such a well behaved boy, aren’t you Makka?” Yuuri said bending down to scratch the spot on Makka’s ribs that he had found made him spastically kick his back leg. Yuuri kissed his dog’s nose before standing back up. Viktor couldn’t possibly smile any harder than he was watching the exchange.

“I must admit, he’s been much more obedient with you than he has me in the last couple of weeks.” Viktor sighed.

“You jealous?” Yuuri teased.

“Absolutely.” Viktor deadpanned, before smiling and winking at Yuuri. He grabbed the harness and leash from where it was stationed by the door, and clipped Makkachin in.

The three walked in silence on the way to Minako’s studio. Unlike the first few times, this silence was entirely companionable. Setting aside his complete infatuation with him, Yuuri had grown to be one of Viktor’s closest friends. If not his closest.

When they walked into the studio, it was indeed vacant. Yuuri flipped on the lights, and pointed to a spot where they could leave their bags. Makkachin stood and watched them as they shed their unnecessary layers before growing bored and curling up in a corner, silently keeping his eyes on them.

They stretched on the mat, helping each other with some of the deeper stretches. Once they were done, they quietly walked side by side over to the barre.

“Do you need any music?” Yuuri asked softly. Viktor didn’t realize how dreadful his expression was until he was face to face with it in the mirror. He quickly smiled and shook his head in the negative.

“Do you?” Viktor countered.

“No.” Yuuri said.

They stood together, sides to the mirror and barre, Yuuri standing behind Viktor. He didn’t need Yuuri to see just how foolishly nervous he was. But he couldn’t move. His right hand was on the barre, but he was frozen. He needed to move, because if he stood still like this for much longer, Yuuri would get concerned.

_Move Viktor. Move._

A warm hand landed on his left shoulder, the tender skin of Yuuri’s palm and slender fingers weighing lightly across the thin strap of his top and bare skin. His hand rested there unmoving for several beats before gently squeezing. And then the touch was gone.

Viktor smiled. Of course Yuuri already knew.

Viktor took a deep breath, and moved. He could see Yuuri moving in sync behind him in his peripheral vision in the mirror. Yuuri followed in his movement as he switched from plié’s to slow, and then fast, tendu. They warmed up on the barre like that, Viktor taking the lead in the basic moves that his body apparently could still perform without thought. He was afraid he had lost some of the muscle memory, but his body still sang the same song.

When they finally stepped away from the barre, they were each already sporting sweat spots. Yuuri walked over to the corner where they had set their bags down, and pulled a small towel and two bottles of water out.

“So, how does it feel?” Yuuri asked softly, handing the water to Viktor. His gaze was searching over Viktor’s features, as if he was looking for the answer in the lines of Viktor’s face.

“It feels, normal, oddly enough. And good. It feels good.” Viktor concluded, taking a large swig from the bottle. Yuuri wiped at his face with the towel, and held it out in offering for Viktor.

“Thank you.” Viktor said. “I think I’m going to practice some jumps. Hopefully I can still perform a proper grand jeté.” He sighed.

Yuuri laughed softly, “I’m sure you can, World Traveling Danseur Viktor Nikiforov.” He teased.

“What!? I’m soft now!” Viktor whined loudly.

“Uh huh.” Yuuri muttered. He poked Viktor in the side before walking to the other side of the room. “I’m gonna work on some choreography. Do you mind if I play music?”

“Not at all.” Viktor said. He watched as Yuuri walked to the other side of the room. Viktor knew that Yuuri was beautiful, and yet somehow each time he was exposed to it at full strength, he became weak. He didn’t mean to ogle, and yet he did. Yuuri was in a pair of thin black sweatpants, and a red cotton t-shirt. There was a growing sweat stain on the small of his back, and around his neck. He knew it wasn’t fair, checking Yuuri out like this, but Viktor was weak.

Viktor took a deep breath and started small with a series of petit jeté’s. He heard the music Yuuri had mentioned playing from his phone. When he was content with his petit jeté’s, he looked for the bottle of water Yuuri had given him. He couldn’t find it on his side, and scratched his head as he glanced around the room. Yuuri was in the other corner, on the floor bent over a pad of paper as the music played on. His hair, damp with sweat, had been pushed back from his face. For the first time, Viktor was treated to the complete entirety of Yuuri’s naked face; free of hair and glasses. He was stunning.

Viktor was so focused on Yuuri’s face, that he missed him picking up and opening one of the water bottles. It was in that moment that Yuuri finally noticed Viktor, standing dumb in the middle of the room softly panting.

“Oh. Are you thirsty?” Yuuri asked, lifting the other bottle up from the floor.

_You have no fucking idea…_

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Viktor answered, walking across the room and taking the offered water.

It went on that way, Yuuri alternating from his notebook to practicing the choreography detailed on said notebook. And Viktor pushing himself to repeat every jump, every spin, and every move of his body until it was perfect. Viktor did his best not to stop and ogle Yuuri, but to his great pride, he had noticed Yuuri subtlety checking him out from the mirror. Nearly two hours had passed since they arrived.

“Hey Viktor?” Yuuri asked, standing up from his notebook.

“Yes?” Viktor replied, pausing and wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his sweaty arm. It was an unsuccessful endeavor.

“Would you mind watching what I have so far? I mean, it’s not exactly the same as it would be on the ice, but still… I could use an unbiased opinion.”

“Of course!”

“Okay, let me just…” Yuuri said, turning and fiddling with his phone before stepping closer to Viktor.

The music began a beat later, and Viktor watched enraptured. He caught himself gazing, rather than truly watching Yuuri’s beautiful, lithe, yet strong, body move around the floor and through the air. He made himself pay attention to the choreography, like Yuuri had asked. Doing his best to be objective.

When Yuuri stopped, he walked over to his phone pausing the music, and turned, looking expectantly at Viktor.

“That was lovely. I think the transition from jumps and spins are fantastic, however, I think some of the more interpretive moves could use more thought. Beautiful as they are, I can’t help but feel they are telling a different story than the music.” Viktor said.

“Really? I thought that was the one part I had down. What would you suggest?” Yuuri asked.

“The music is very innocent, and it feels as if it were telling a story about unconditional love. Agape if you will. I think something that conveys the tenderness of the music would fit much better. Here, play the music from the beginning.” Viktor said. Yuuri nodded, playing the song from the beginning.

Viktor had grasped the choreography quickly, and danced, adding his own take on the interpretation of the music. Once he was done, he glanced at Yuuri, waiting to hear his feedback. His face was flushed red.

“Yeah, th-that works better. Thanks.” He replied, quickly sitting back down onto the floor to jot down notes. Makkachin got up and sat beside Yuuri.

“Getting bored, Makka?” Viktor asked, huffing a laugh as he watched his dog beg for pets from Yuuri. Makkachin laid on Yuuri’s left side, allowing him to continue writing his notes while also petting him. The sight made Viktor weak.

Moving as quietly as he could, Viktor grabbed his phone from his bag, flicking it to silent, and started snapping pictures of the two from behind. After a moment, Makka sat up on his hind legs, turning his head to lick a strip of sweaty skin on Yuuri’s cheek.

“Hey!” Yuuri exclaimed, turning to face Makka and ruffle his ears. Viktor managed to capture the moment, and then lowered his phone and just watched.

It wasn’t the first time Viktor’s chest had ached at the sight of Yuuri, but this time it was different; more intense.

_Oh. So this is love…_

It was the most beautiful, and painful, feeling Viktor had ever experienced. And it hit him all at once. He had known in the back of his mind that a part of him had fallen for Yuuri at first sight. But this was different. Now he knew Yuuri. Knew his likes, his dislikes, knew the pain that still haunted him, and the pride he had found as a coach. Knew that his family was perfect, or at least as close to perfect as Viktor had ever witnessed. Knew that Yuuri figured out he was attracted to men because of David Bowie, knew his best friend’s name was Phichit, knew that he had at some point in his life stripped at a party, knew that he didn’t like the Star Wars pre-quels, knew he had his first kiss stolen from him. Knew that he had horrible self-esteem, but was able to put on a decent front. Knew that he couldn’t take a compliment for shit. Knew that he was most confident on the ice.

Viktor was in love with Yuuri. All of him. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once.

“Viktor?” Yuuri called, pulling Viktor out of his own head. Yuuri had turned towards him, his brows drawn together.

Viktor paled for a brief moment, thinking he had somehow projected his internal dialogue to Yuuri. But recovered, smiling and holding his phone up.

“Sorry. You two were so adorable, I had to get a picture.” Viktor said, smiling till his eyes crinkled. It was a lame cover, because when Yuuri had caught him staring, he had already lowered his phone. But Yuuri spared Viktor, nodding.

“You’ll have to send them to me.”

“Okay. Would it be alright to post one on my Instagram account?”

“Depends on which one I guess.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

“Ahh… what I wouldn’t give for a fish taco. And a margarita.” Viktor sighed.

Yuuri giggled beside him as they walked back to the inn.

“You do know you’re in Japan, right?”

“Yes, yes, I know. But I am hot and sweaty and fish tacos and fruity alcohol sound fantastic. Haven’t you ever just randomly craved something that you know you can’t get?”

“Yeah, I guess... But wait, when did you eat Mexican food?”

“Yuuri, I AM a cultured, world traveling danseur, am I not?” Viktor said smartly, giving him a generous wink.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But still? Those are some pretty specific cravings.”

“Los Angelus. I stayed there for a week a couple of years ago when I traveled with a troupe. A friend and I got horribly lost, but somehow found this lovely little place that not only served us fantastic food, but they called a cab for us when we couldn’t get any cellular service.”

“Is it just me, or do we seem to talk about food a lot?” Yuuri asked, crooked smile directed at Viktor.

“I suppose we do. Do you want to stop?”

“In general, no. Right now, yes. I’m so hungry. Talking about food isn’t helping.”

Viktor laughed, throwing his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. He hadn’t even thought the action through; it was an instinctual move on his body’s part. Viktor hadn’t even realized it was an action he wasn’t supposed to do, until he realized that Yuuri wasn’t pulling away or stiffening under his touch. He reveled in the intimacy of it for a moment.

“So, what are we going to eat for lunch?”

“Viktor!” Yuuri whined.

“Sorry, sorry. By the way, is there a gym that you use here? While I’ve managed to keep in shape well enough running all over town, I have seriously neglected my weight training.”

“Yeah, would you wanna go by there later?”

“Sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tagging along with Yuuri to skate club had more or less become a bi-weekly tradition. Sometimes Viktor would skate with Yuuri once the students left, but today Viktor felt like doing something unexpected.

He approached Yuuko (he had finally learned her name) to ask if she was willing to go along with his plan. Thankfully, she was.

The surprised look on Yuuri’s face when he skated onto the ice alongside Yuuko’s three daughters was priceless.

“Viktor, what are you doing?” Yuuri asked after apologizing to his students and skating over to the side where the younger group was practicing.

“I’m ice skating Yuuri. I thought that was obvious.”

“Viktor. I mean, what are you doing over here with Yuuko’s group? They’re all little kids.”

“We resent that.” One of Yuuko’s daughters piped up as she skated past them, the other two in pursuit. Viktor wasn’t even going to try and guess which one of the triplets it was that spoke to them.

“Well?” Yuuri asked.

“Why not?” Viktor said, shrugging and giving Yuuri a closed eyed smile.

“Because you’re not a little kid.”

“But I am a beginner! Am I not?” Viktor pointed out. Yuuri just sighed.

“Fine. Do whatever you like. Just don’t distract my students, okay?” Yuuri said with a light scowl.

“Me? Distracting? How?” Viktor asked dramatically, hand at his chest.

“Uh huh.” Yuuri replied, narrowing his eyes at Viktor. He skated backwards towards his students, and held two fingers up in front of his eyes before pointing his index finger at Viktor and turning to face his students.

Viktor giggled and went back to the group Yuuko was teaching.

Yuuko spoke to her students first before turning to Viktor and speaking in English.

“So, what do you want to learn?”

“Well, I can finally skate by myself comfortably. How about some tricks? What do you think would be the best to learn first?”

“Well, has Yuuri shown you how to do crossover’s?”

“Nope.”

“Spins?”

“Nope.”

“We’ll start with a forward crossover, and if you get that down, maybe we can do spins.” Yuuko said excitedly.

“I am in your capable hands, Yuuko-sensei!” Viktor said, giving his best royal bow.

“Pfft. Yuuri’s right. You are pretty dramatic aren’t you?” Yuuko giggled. Viktor just winked at her.

Yuuko began talking to the children, before translating to Viktor that they were all going to practice crossovers. Most of the children could already do such a simple move easily, but they all practiced the basics with Viktor, giggling as he wobbled and goofed around. But after about thirty minutes or so, Viktor was more or less comfortably handling the front crossover. Yuuko’s triplets each high-fived him, apparently causing the other children to find Viktor more approachable.

The children’s grasp of English wasn’t a whole thing, but enough that Viktor managed to get wrapped up in goofing around together for a minute while Yuuko went to grab something. They devised their own version of ‘duck, duck, goose’ that had Viktor chasing a small girl from the group around their side of the rink. She was unexpectedly fast, and adept at escaping Viktor. So when Viktor wiped out trying to go faster after the child, he couldn’t help but bust out laughing. She stuck her tongue out at Viktor after taking his spot, making him laugh even harder.

As Viktor got up to his feet, he noticed that the kids had scattered. He turned around and came face to face with Yuuri.

“Oh, hello Yuuri!” Viktor greeted, smiling broadly.

“Huhhh.” Yuuri sighed. “You were right. You do belong with the children’s group.”

Viktor puckered his lips out in a pout, before giving up and giggling.

“But did you see? I learned how to do a forward crossover!” Viktor exclaimed.

“Yeah. We all saw. You and your gang of minions have been distracting my students.” Yuuri replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he visibly struggled to keep a straight face.

Yuuri shook his head, and turned around to return back to his students. Viktor surged forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and shoulders, hooking his head over Yuuri’s right shoulder so that they were nearly cheek-to-cheek.

“Yuuuurrrriiii…are you not proud of me for learning a new trick?” Viktor dramatically pouted.

“Of course I am, idiot.” Yuuri said fondly, smiling as he craned his head away to glance at Viktor from the corner of his eyes. Viktor hugged him tighter.

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hands, unlatching them from his body.

“But seriously, please stop distracting my students, okay? I promise I’ll skate with you after, but just, try and behave, okay?” Yuuri said, dropping Viktor’s hands which quickly wrapped around Yuuri’s chest to swiftly hug him from behind before dropping his arms.

“Okay, Yuuri-sensei.” Viktor said innocently.

Yuuri whirled on Viktor, face beet red.

“Sorry,” Viktor giggled, sounding not at all sorry. “Too far?”

“Viktor Nikiforov are you trying to keep me from doing my job?”

“A little bit.” Viktor replied with a wink. Yuuri looked up at the ceiling, shaking his head before smiling softly at Viktor. He wordlessly skated back over to his students.

When Yuuko skated back onto the ice, she gave Viktor a face that puzzled him. But quickly jumped back into coach mode, having the children help her teach Viktor spins. Several of the children began to show off their own varying levels of advanced spins. Viktor managed to learn both forward crossovers and basic spins during the coaching session that Yuuko held. But since the children left about a good hour or so before Yuuri’s students did, Viktor was left to entertain himself in the meantime.

Viktor decided to sit on the sidelines and watch for a while, letting Yuuri’s students have the whole rink to themselves. As he sat there, he thought back on their time at the studio.

Viktor’s revelation that he was completely in love with Yuuri had shaken him to the core. He managed to keep himself from acting too oddly, or out of character though. Yuuri was still Yuuri, and Viktor was still Viktor. Nothing had changed, per say. At least that’s what Viktor told himself. He loved Yuuri, and therefore he would enjoy their relationship whether or not it progressed any further than it had already.

Viktor pulled his phone out from the pocket of his jacket that he had left on the bench earlier, checking the time. He suddenly remembered the photo’s he had taken of Yuuri and Makkachin. Yuuri _had_ said it would be okay to post one to his Instagram…

_Ah, they’re all absolutely adorable. How am I to choose just one? What do I write as the caption?_

Viktor finally narrowed it down to two photos: one with Yuuri’s back to the camera, his left hand resting on Makkachin. The other Yuuri’s silhouette as he pet Makkchina after Makka had licked his face. He flipped back and forth on the two photos before deciding, _screw it_ , and decided to post both. The app had finally added the option to add multiple photos to one post, but Viktor felt that they were each so beautiful they deserved their own individual posts.

After playing around with different filters, he posted the first photo with the view of Yuuri from the back. He captioned it with a blue heart and a sun emoji. The next he affixed with the same filter, and added the caption “beautiful boys” in Cyrillic. He hit post, and smiled at the photo as notifications for his previous photo continued to pop up. He ignored the notifications, instead scrolling through his feed to find what his friends were up to.

“Bye Viktor-san!” One of the teens from Yuuri’s group called out as she excited the rink.

“Oh, done so early? Have a good evening!” He replied, smiling and waving at the girl he absolutely did not know the name for. He really needed to work on learning people’s names.

Viktor waved at the other teens as Yuuri walked off into the locker rooms with them so they could pack their gear before leaving. Five minutes later, Yuuri returned.

“So, are you gonna show me those new tricks you learned?” Yuuri asked, with one eyebrow raised and a smirk quickly growing on his lips as he looked down at Viktor from where he stood in front of him.

“Absolutely!” Viktor said, dropping his phone on the bench and quickly joining Yuuri’s side as he stepped onto the ice.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, are you going back to your flat or the inn tonight?” Viktor asked from beside Yuuri as they walked back over the bridge.

“I figured I would just stay with my parents tonight.” Yuuri said. Viktor nodded.

“I don’t know how, but I am both exhausted and not tired at all. More than anything I’m just hungry.” Viktor sighed.

“I keep telling you there’s food in the fridge at the rink. Why don’t you ever stop to eat?” Yuuri asked.

“I forget.” Viktor said with a shrug. Yuuri shook his head in a fond manner. They walked the rest of the way in silence, their path lit by streetlamps and stars.

Makkachin greeted the two of them at the door, the inn mostly quiet save for the subtle sounds of the TV coming from the common room.

“I’m going to grab a shower.” Viktor said as he led the way up the stairs.

“Okay. I probably need one too.”

“Hey, would you want to watch a movie in my room afterwards?” Viktor asked in a hushed voice.

“Oh, um. Okay.” Yuuri replied.

“Tonight, your choice.”

Viktor hurried through his shower, skipping several of his more time consuming routines that he would save for the morning after his run. When he returned to his room in one of the inn’s robes, he quickly changed into an old, worn pair of grey sweatpants and a faded, stretched out black t-shirt.

His stomach gurgled, reminding him of the hunger he had neglected to address. When Viktor stepped out to go down to the kitchen, he met Yuuri in the hallway. He was in a pair of dark blue, plaid pajama pants and a plain white undershirt.

“I’m going to run downstairs real quick and grab some food.”

“Okay. Well, I can take Makkachin out.”

“Thank you, Yuuri. Want anything from the kitchen?”

“No, I’m good. But thanks.”

They split in the lobby, Yuuri going over to the entrance with Makkachin happily wagging at his side as Yuuri picked up the harness and leash from its spot. Viktor lingered for a moment, watching as Yuuri clipped the harness on, kissing Makka on the nose and rustling his fur before standing to leave.

In the kitchen, Viktor found that Hiroko-san had left onigiri in the fridge, as well as a slice of chocolate cake on the counter with a little note for Viktor. Inside was a cute little doodle of Makkachin, and ‘For Vicchan’ scrawled at the bottom with a little heart.

Viktor had to remember to thank her in the morning.

He grabbed the food and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Viktor got himself cozy and settled, sitting back against the headboard of his bed as he unwrapped the onigiri, the slice of cake sitting beside him on the nightstand. He’d have to remember to keep an eye on it when Yuuri and Makkachin came back. Makka, like any dog, was drawn to foods that were absolutely toxic. And chocolate was his favorite.

Viktor was balling up the plastic wrap from his last rice ball when Makkachin came bounding into the room and hopped onto his bed. A minute later, Yuuri stepped tentatively into Viktor’s room, his laptop with the charger cords tucked under his arm. He turned and slid the door shut, slowly stepping over to the end of the bed.

“So, what movie are we watching tonight?” Viktor asked, leaning over to pet Makka at the end of the bed.

“Not sure.” Yuuri said. He finally moved after a beat, plugging the cord into the wall and dropping his computer onto the bed before climbing onto the opposite side of Viktor. Yuuri was seated against the headboard beside Viktor, but there was a good foot or so of space between them.

Viktor watched as Yuuri opened his computer, pushing his glasses up his nose with his right hand before typing in his password. He browsed silently for several minutes before apparently deciding on a film, an animated film that Viktor had only vaguely heard of.

“Would you like me to turn the lamp off?” Viktor asked as Yuuri sat stiffly back against the headboard.

“Oh. Sure.” Yuuri replied.

Despite what many people had commented about him in the past, Viktor was decently perceptive. And even if he weren’t, the shift in Yuuri’s attitude would be obvious to even someone who had never met him.

Yuuri was sitting cross-legged, with his hands folded in his lap, and his shoulders slumped forward. Viktor noticed how tense Yuuri was when he walked into the room, and he had hoped he would loosen up. But after watching Yuuri sit like a tin-man through the first ten minutes of the movie, Viktor couldn’t take it any longer.

Viktor weighed his options of whether to say something to Yuuri, or simply act. In the past, acting in a manner that required physical touch hadn’t worked out too well for Viktor, even though Yuuri had finally warmed up to Viktor’s touch. But he knew if he said the wrong thing that he would make Yuuri terribly embarrassed and possibly make him more anxious. Viktor remembered the slice of cake beside him, and decided it was worth a shot.

“Yuuri.” Viktor said as he leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the plate and single fork.

“Yeah?”

“Share this with me.” Viktor said as he sat back, trying to make the sudden loss of distance between them seem like a natural result of his movement rather than a calculated shift. When Viktor looked up at Yuuri his eyes were wide and he ducked his head down before Viktor could catch his gaze.

“That’s okay, thank you though.”

“No, no. I insist. Your mother left this especially for me and I can’t possibly return the plate half full. It would be an insult.”

“Why can’t you eat it yourself?”

Viktor poked at his stomach with his free hand and made his best pouting face. Yuuri sighed and Viktor knew it was a sure surrender.

“You’re terrible. You know that right?” Yuuri said with a straight face. But his body was slowly softening.

“No, I do not know that. I am amazing and you adore me.” Viktor said with a grin. He leaned towards Yuuri, bumping their shoulders together.

Makkachin’s head perked up as he noticed Viktor unwrapping and taking the first bite out of the slice of cake.

“Do not even think about it Makka.” Viktor said, sticking his tongue out at his dog. He could hear Yuuri giggling beside him. He took one more bite of the cake, under Makkachin’s watchful eye, before handing the plate and fork over to Yuuri.

They sat like that for several minutes, passing the plate back and forth until the slice was gone, and Viktor sat the plate and fork back onto the table. He was tempted to try scooting closer again like he had last time, but figured he shouldn’t push his luck. Yuuri finally looked relaxed.

“Uh, Viktor, you have a little...” Yuuri said, catching Viktor’s attention. Yuuri was pointing to his chin. Viktor quickly poked at his chin, a bit of crumbs sticking to the pad of his finger.

“Oh. How did I not feel that?”

“You could always get Makkachin to help you finish that cake, he was eyeing you the whole time.” Yuuri said, smiling slyly.

“Oh no, trust me, you do not want to get that started. If he so much as licks a crumb of chocolate, it’s like all of his dormant hunting skills come popping to the surface and he will find anything chocolate he can get his curly brown snout on.” Viktor said.

Yuuri laughed at that.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. Once when he was two, maybe three, I took him to my parent’s home with me. He managed to find a shelf that he could juuusst reach in the pantry that housed all my mothers baking chocolate. The kind with no sugar or cream. The idiot ate three bars worth and had to be taken to the pet hospital. They had to induce vomiting, and keep him over night. I have honestly never been so happy to see dog vomit in my entire life.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. As serious as the vet bill was. The funniest part was they gave him this charcoal powder to help absorb the toxins from the chocolate. The technician told me most dogs fight taking it, but this idiot,” Viktor paused to point at his dog who completely ignored him, “liked it so much that he licked what fell off of the table. He had charcoal all on his fur around his mouth when I picked him up that morning.” Viktor finished, crossing his arms in fake annoyance.

Yuuri found this absolutely hilarious, if the loud laugh that bubbled from his throat was anything to go by. His eyes were closed, and his nose scrunched up as he continued to laugh loud and carefree. Viktor dropped his arms and smiled as he watched Yuuri laugh, a few chuckles escaping his own mouth.

Yuuri was always beautiful. But Viktor decided that Yuuri was most beautiful when he laughed like this. Viktor desperately ached to tell Yuuri just how beautiful he was, how beautiful he is. But, this wasn’t the time. Not yet.

“Makkachin, you’re the best.” Yuuri said, smiling fondly at the dog at the end of the bed.

“Not that day he wasn’t. That day he was the worst.” Viktor countered.

“Nah, Makkachin is always the best.” Yuuri said, sighing as he melted against the headboard of the bed, his laughter leaving him loose and far more uninhibited than he had started the evening out.

As the hour wore on, Viktor noticed Yuuri droop further and further down the headboard, and closer and closer to Viktor. Viktor attempted to keep up, shifting down as well, and at one point grabbing the throw blanket beside Makkachin over the two of them. Viktor had worried Yuuri might suddenly realize how close they were and become anxious, but fatigue had seemed to make Yuuri forget. That, or he truly was over the unease he had walked into the room with, and was back to the more or less comfortable companionship. Viktor became emboldened, and stretched his left arm over Yuuri’s shoulders. To his surprise, Yuuri snuggled into the touch.

Viktor’s heart was thumping like crazy in his chest. He truly was reverting to a teenager with a crush. Never in his adult life had another person made him feel so dizzy with happy anxiety just from something as simple as cuddling on the bed fully clothed and watching a children’s movie.

When the last credits of the movie had rolled off the screen, Yuuri made no move to collect his laptop and be on his way. No, he threw one more surprise Viktor’s way, and rolled his head onto Viktor’s shoulder so that his face rested in the crook of Viktor’s neck. His warm breath fell steadily from his nose onto the sensitive skin of Viktor’s neck. Yuuri had to feel, had to hear, his pulse going crazy.

“Viktor…” Yuuri said softly, his name a warm puff of humid air on his own skin.

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Don’t leave.”

Viktor glanced down at Yuuri as much as he could without moving his head and disturbing the moment.

“Why would I leave, this is my room.” Viktor said lightly.

“No. I mean, don’t leave m- I mean, don’t leave Hasetsu. Stay.” Yuuri said. Viktor felt as Yuuri curled against him, his body lying on its side, head still tucked against his neck, and his left arm moving to tentatively wrap around Viktor’s middle. It was awkward at first, because they were still partially propped up against the headboard.

“I won’t. I promise I won’t leave you, Yuuri.” Viktor said tenderly into Yuuri’s hair. The arm around his middle tightened, and Viktor gently moved the two lower till they were lying against the bed. Yuuri never lifted his head from Viktor’s shoulder, but it was almost better that he didn’t. Viktor’s face was a mess.

“I won’t go anywhere.” Viktor repeated. He huffed a breath through his nose, and tentatively wrapped his arms tighter around Yuuri, resting his head on Yuuri’s. His hair was still slightly damp, but Viktor could care less.

They lay like that, silent and wrapped around one another. Viktor felt when Yuuri finally nodded off. He had to be exhausted after a full day. Viktor himself was terribly tired, but he didn’t know if his heart would allow him to miss a single moment of this. Nonetheless, Viktor too became the victim of sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't as much as a preview as a tease, but a LOT is gonna go down in chapter six. Prepare yourself. Winter is coming.  
> \----  
> “You must really like 90’s stuff.” Yuuri said after a beat, taking notice of the song that was now playing.  
> “Well of course. I was a child of the 90’s.”  
> “So was I.”  
> “Not really.”  
> “What do you mean not really? I was born in the 90’s!”  
> “Ah yes but you are 24, correct?”  
> “Yeah…”  
> “So you were born in what, ’92? ’93?”  
> “1992”  
> “Well, by the time you were out of diapers the ‘90’s were already halfway over. I was born in 1988. I grew up in the ‘90’s.”  
> “Oh my gosh you’re such a snob.” Yuuri laughed, shaking his head and smacking Viktor’s shoulder with his left hand again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate it.” Yuuri whispered. Viktor whipped his head to look at Yuuri. Yuuri was staring out at the ocean still, but his eyes were glassing over with tears.  
> “I hate this. I hate how upset I got. I hate that I burdened you. I hate that I’m like this, I… I’m sorry Viktor.”  
> “No, no, no! Yuuri you have nothing to apologize for, I should have-”  
> “But I do! I feel like I just keep pushing all these expectations onto you, all of these feelings that I… shit.” Yuuri sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, leaving it over his eyes.  
> “Tell me.” Viktor prompted carefully. “Yuuri, you can tell me anything.”  
> Yuuri dropped the hand from his face, and continued to stare out into the ocean. But something was happening. Something was shifting inside of Yuuri, Viktor could see it. He could see the change of Yuuri’s resolve hardening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it has, once again, taken me a good while to update. My life has changed so much since I began drafting this story, and working on it has gotten me through a lot of difficult times. It means a lot to me to have all of you amazing people reading my story, and I promise that even if takes me a little while to update, that this story will continue! This chapter, more than the others, required the most editing. I wanted to make sure the characters didn't become too ooc, but I apologize if at any point they are. As my own personal apology, enjoy an extended preview of chapter 7 at the end <3

 

Viktor would love to say that the next day he woke up slowly, Yuuri curled in his arms, sunlight streaming through the window above the headboard. Picturesque as they stared into each others eyes, smiling like lovers… But that was not how he woke up. In fact, it wasn’t even close.

Viktor woke up from having 60 pounds of poodle stepping on his stomach, and then licking his face.

“Merde!” Viktor croaked as he swatted at the dog that was still standing on his stomach. To his side, Yuuri was slowly stirring from the commotion.

“The fuck off…” Viktor moaned groggily in thickly accented English as he finally managed to push the dog off of him. “Owww.” He whined, rolling onto his side and clutching his stomach.

“Nani?” Yuuri mumbled, sitting up and squinting as he glanced around the room, everything soft and fuzzy without his glasses. “Doushita?” Yuuri glanced down at Viktor and his confusion grew, if the face he was making was anything to go by.

“Your dear Makkachin just bruised my ribs.” Viktor groaned.

“He’s your dog, idiot.” Yuuri sighed.

“But he loves you more, so he’s yours.” Viktor whined.

“What time is it even?”

“Too early.” Viktor said as he tried to grab Yuuri and bring him back down to cuddle. But Yuuri was already sitting on the side of the bed, finding his glasses shoved under one of the pillows, and walked over to where Viktor’s phone was charging.

“Ugh. We overslept.” Yuuri said.

“Then we should just go back to sleep.” Viktor mumbled, his logic sound.

“I thought you were a morning person?”

“I am. I was.”

“Pfft. Could’a fooled me.”

Viktor raised his hand and gave Yuuri the bird.

“I think Makka has to go outside.” Yuuri said, walking back over to the bed and sitting on the edge. Viktor rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.

“You have my permission to walk him.” Viktor said, slightly muffled.

Yuuri smacked the back of his head with one of the spare pillows.

“Ow.”

“Oh shut up, that didn’t hurt. And I walked Makka last night, remember? He’s your dog. Take responsibility.” Yuuri said, standing. “Come on, Viktor.”

“Ughhh” Viktor groaned, but he sat up anyway, blinking at the hazy morning light.

“You’re a cruel man, Katsuki Yuuri.” Viktor said as he stood and began to walk towards the door. Before he got there, a hand on his hip stopped him. Yuuri’s arms wrapped around his chest, his head resting against Viktor’s back between his shoulder blades. Viktor sighed.

“Ohayougozaimasu.” Yuuri mumbled against his shirt.

“Dobraye ootro, Yuuri.” Viktor said softly, pressing his hands onto Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him. He managed to grab Yuuri’s right hand, and lifted it to his lips, softly kissing the top of his knuckles.

As Viktor lowered Yuuri’s hand back to his chest, he heard Yuuri’s stomach grumble.

“Someone’s hungry.” Viktor said with a breathy laugh. “I’ll take Makka out, you go secure us some food. And apologize to your mother for me. I feel terrible for waking up late and not being able to help.”

“She won’t be mad.” Yuuri muttered against Viktor’s back.

“Still…” Viktor sighed.

“Okay.”

“Yuuri?”

“Mhm?”

“As much as I am enjoying you holding me, I desperately have to take a piss.”

Viktor felt Yuuri shake his head against his back before removing his arms and stepping back.

“Thanks.” Viktor said as he turned around enough to face Yuuri. Without even thinking, Viktor leaned in and pecked a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. Only realizing a moment later as he went to turn around that he had just kissed Yuuri. For the first time. Shit.

“Right. Well.” Viktor said, stunned at his own action.

“Go pee you idiot. I’ll see you downstairs.” Yuuri said, pinching Viktor’s side as he walked past him and out the door, a grin climbing up his face.

Viktor used the bathroom, brushing his teeth since he hadn’t the night before, and took Makka outside long enough for him to do his morning business. When he came back inside and headed toward the kitchen he noticed how quiet everything seemed. Normally there was either the sounds of people talking, or at the very least the TV. But this morning it was quiet.

When Viktor walked into the dining area that he and Yuuri usually ate at, he noted that there was already food laid out for the two of them, as well as a bowl of water and food in the corner for Makkachin. Yuuri wasn’t seated at the table, but he came in as soon as Viktor had noticed with two cups of coffee.

“Thanks.” Viktor said as he grabbed one of the cups of coffee from Yuuri and sat down. Yuuri sat next to him.

“Is it just me, or is it quieter than usual today?” Viktor asked, blowing on his coffee before taking a small sip.

“Mhm. It’s not unusual for the place to be dead the middle of the week.”

“Oh. What day is it?”

“Wednesday. Don’t you have to do something for Minako-sensei today?”

“Crap. I forgot all bout that.”

“Has she even told you what she wants you to do?”

“Nope. But I’ll message her when I go upstairs to change. Hopefully whatever it is, it won’t be too degrading.”

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad. Unless she’s still mad at you. Then it’ll probably be bad. Anyway,” Yuuri paused to take a sip of his coffee, “I don’t really have anything to do until skate club this evening since we’re pretty much dead here. Want to do something till you have to do whatever it is for Minako-sensei?”

Viktor finished chewing his food before replying, “Sure. What do you have in mind?”

“Well, what do you normally do?”

“After helping your mother, I tend to go for a run. I often bring Makka as long as I’m keeping it under four or five miles. Then… I come back, shower, and help your mother.”

“Sometimes it feels like you help out more around here than I do.”

“He does.” Mari said, walking into the room from behind the couple.

Yuuri jerked in surprise at his sister’s entrance.

“Ah, good morning Mari-chan.” Viktor said, giving Mari a little wave.

“Ohayo Vitya.” Mari said, waving a little peace sign as she walked into the kitchen.

“I’m kind of surprised by how much she likes you.” Yuuri mumbled as he continued to eat his food.

“Why? Am I not likeable?” Viktor asked, scrunching his brows together.

“No, no it’s not that.” Yuuri scrambled to say, “It’s just, I don’t know. I’m not surprised that she likes you, I guess just by how much. I’m gonna just shut up.” Yuuri mumbled the last sentence. Viktor huffed out a laugh.

“But you like me too, right Yuuri?” Viktor asked smugly. Sometimes it was just too easy to get a rise out of Yuuri.

“Ohw coaurse.” Yuuri mumbled quietly with food in his mouth. He glanced up a moment later, seeming to have just remembered something.

“Oh yeah, why did she call you Vitya? She called you that the other day too, didn’t she?”

“It’s the familiar diminutive of my name.”

“Oh. So, do all your friends call you that?”

“Mmm, no. But all my friends in Russia do, and a few foreign friends like Minako-san, and now Mari-chan. Why?

“Mm, no reason.” Yuuri said as he stared a hole into his rice bowl.

“You can call me Vitya too if you like, Yuuri.” Viktor said with feigned casualty. He very very very much wanted Yuuri to call him by his diminutive.

After a beat, Viktor glanced at Yuuri beside him. His cheeks were pink, and Viktor was close enough to notice a mole on the side of Yuuri’s neck. He was tempted to poke it, but he had no clue why.

“Okay…” Yuuri started, looking up at Viktor and catching his gaze. “Vitya.”

Viktor broke out into the biggest, cheesiest grin.

“Yuuri!” Viktor cried as he threw himself on Yuuri, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s chest from the side and quickly rocking back and forth with Yuuri in his arms.

“Okay, okay, okay! I get it! You really like me calling you Vitya!” Yuuri laughed, trying to stop Viktor.

Viktor let go of Yuuri and beamed at him.

“I do.” Viktor said, still smiling brightly. Yuuri grinned back at him, and softly patted his cheek before turning to finish off his breakfast. Viktor followed suite.

“Oh wait, we didn’t decide on what to do.” Yuuri said as they gathered their empty dishes.

“Hmm. You live here. What do you suggest?”

“That isn’t helpful at all. And you practically live here too now.” Yuuri grumbled. Viktor smiled wildly though.

“Okay, okay. What about going down to the beach with Makkachin? We could even bring a picnic or something. What do you think?” Viktor asked.

“Okay.” Yuuri said with a slight nod. Yuuri sipped from his mug, smiling softly down at the table.

Viktor grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently Minako wanted Viktor to perform in front of a bunch of middle-schooler’s and elementary students. At 2pm. Joy.

She hadn’t stated that he was supposed to put on a specific performance, nor had she stated whether or not he was supposed to wear anything in particular. But Viktor figured he would be finding out sooner than later. He had no clue where the school was, but Yuuri did. They made plans to fix a packed lunch, and head to the beach with Makkachin. Viktor would bring a bag with his dance gear, and once Yuuri got Viktor to the school, he would walk Makkachin back to the inn.

Viktor had known that whatever it was, it would partially act as Minako’s own personal brand of revenge.

“You look like you’re waiting to get jumped Vitya.” Minako said as a greeting when she saw the two of them walk up to the school.

“With you, I never know.” Viktor replied, looking Minako up and down to try and figure out what on earth she was about to have him do.

“Hi Minako-sensei.” Yuuri said softly from his side. Yuuri turned to face Viktor, hands shoved in his pockets, “Um, Vitya, if you need anything just call me or text me okay?”

Viktor nodded, waving as Yuuri took several steps backwards before turning around and letting Makkachin lead the way back to the inn.

“You sure look happy today.” Minako muttered once Yuuri was out of earshot.

“Do I usually not look happy?” Viktor teased.

“Just remember what I told you before.” Minako said evenly. Despite the easy rapport they had regained, there was always still a string of tension connected to the obvious relationship forming between Viktor and Yuuri.

“So what is it that I’m supposed to do?” Viktor asked, his nerves creeping back.

“Ah. You still remember your choreography from that video you filmed that went viral?”

“To the Hozier song? Yes…”

“Good. I assume you brought your dance gear?”

“Of course. Though I don’t know how acceptable it will be for me to-”

“Oh, don’t you worry. I even brought you an outfit appropriate for your performance.” Minako finished with a smirk.

_Oh dear._

“Follow me. You can change and then they’ll bring the students in in about an hour, so you’ll have time to warm up.”

“You know, of all the things you could have had me do, this isn’t too bad.”

Minako grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked in surprise. Viktor had managed to find his way to the rink after his ‘performance’. He was in the mood to be dramatic, and snuck in behind Yuuri, hugging him from behind and burying his face in Yuuri’s hair.

“Yuu~ri…” Viktor groaned.

“Viktor, you scared the hell out of me. What’s wrong?” Yuuri said, still trapped in Viktor’s hold.

“I was so sure she was setting me up to be humiliated!” Viktor whined.

“So… you’re upset because she didn’t humiliate you?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes! Why? It was the perfect opportunity! She had me do my routine to ‘[Take me to Church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI)’ and she even had me wear black leggings and a t-shirt! Why didn’t she have me half nude in a leotard or in a pink tutu or something?”

“I didn’t take you as the type to be embarrassed by something like that.” Yuuri said.

“I’m not, not exactly. But they were children. It depends I suppose.” Viktor rambled before pausing.

“But if that wasn’t her revenge, then what is?! Now I’m unguarded! I have no clue when she might strike!” Viktor exclaimed, shoving his face further into Yuuri’s hair, smooshing his nose against the soft strands.

“Did you ever think that maybe she genuinely just wanted your help recruiting new students?” Yuuri asked with a sigh.

A loaded silence fell between the two before Yuuri let out a soft ‘oh’.

“Oh crap. Yeah, no you’re screwed.” Yuuri said as he began to outright giggle at Viktor.

Viktor groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Yuuri and Viktor made their way back to Minako’s studio together. The inn was still quite dead, and so Viktor and Yuuri weren’t needed as much to help out, giving them the morning to themselves. Viktor hated how slow business was for the Katsuki’s, but was grateful for the opportunity it leant him to spend time with Yuuri.

Neither he nor Yuuri had mentioned their conversation from several nights ago, but it still had a tangible change on their relationship. Yuuri now called Viktor Vitya. Though he struggled to remember to call him Vitya at first, it was beginning to stick. They also had apparently started an informal morning ritual in greeting each other in their own respective native tongues. Though not embracing like they had the first time, there was still an unspoken intimacy in that they only did their greeting when they were alone.

Just like the first time together in the studio, they helped each other stretch. And just like the first time, there was buzzing tension at the intimate physical contact that several of the stretches called for. Viktor was just thankful that his dancers belt was more forgiving than his usual cheeky brief.

“Hey, would it be okay if I play some music today?” Viktor asked once they had done their basic barre warm ups. He had planned on practicing his ballet that day, but he had an itch to play around; to get in a few other styles of dance. Not to show off in front of Yuuri though. No. Not that at all.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Yuuri said from the corner of the room.

Viktor grinned as he scrolled through his music library. He wanted to show Yuuri a different side of his dancing, a different side of him. He found a playlist of music he had worked with back when he thought the way out of his rut was through exploration of new dance styles and music. His time spent traveling leant to a diverse music collection. Viktor smiled when he came across one song in particular, and immediately started the song.

Soft guitar cords started the song off, joined by more modern sound effects and the softly spoken Spanish words. Since Viktor didn’t have a partner he improvised, mixing the modern movements of different Latin dances with ballet spins, jumps, and hand gestures. This was one of his favorite ways to dance when he had the time to practice at what he liked: movements that combined sensuality, strength, and grace.

Viktor tried not to glance at Yuuri too much as he moved, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. The moment he started to move, Yuuri had frozen. Yuuri was giving him his rapt attention, and there was no way Viktor was going to disappoint him. He was dancing for Yuuri, anyhow. He managed to catch Yuuri’s gaze several times as he shifted into a section that included more Latin hip movements than ballet moves, and would either smirk or wink at him.

As the song came to the last repetition of the chorus, Viktor stopped in front of Yuuri and offered his hand. His eyes grew even larger and his lips parted softly, but he reached out and met Viktor, his hand resting in Viktor’s as he pulled Yuuri to him and began to move. He spun Yuuri before clasping both hands and began to lead him in an impromptu Bachata-like sway until the song faded to an end.

Viktor beamed down at Yuuri, Yuuri’s face still stricken with surprise as he looked up at Viktor, but a smile was quickly making its way onto his face.

“What was _that_?!” Yuuri asked excitedly when the song faded out and their movements stopped.

“It was dancing, Yuuri.” Viktor said with a flippant tone. In the background Viktor could hear the next song on the playlist start-up, but he ignored it in favor of devoting all of his attention in that moment to Yuuri.

“I know that.” Yuuri said shaking his head at him. “I mean, what was with that music?”

“Oh, you would like to know the song? It’s called ‘Bailamos’ by Enrique Iglesias. Wonderful song from the late 1990’s.” Viktor said with a smirk.

“You’re impossible.” Yuuri sighed.

“Hmm. Possibly.”

Yuuri pulled his left hand away to lightly smack Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor smiled a little softer, dropping his flirtatious persona for a moment.

“I picked up several Latin styles a few years back, when I began realizing how bored I was becoming with ballet. I had hoped the new styles would spark something in me. And in a sense they did. Just not the way I wanted them to.” He said softly. Yuuri’s gaze never left his as he nodded.

“You must really like that 90’s stuff.” Yuuri said after a beat, taking notice of the song that was now playing.

“Well of course. I was a child of the 90’s.”

“So was I.”

“Not really.”

“What do you mean not really? I was born in the 90’s!”

“Ah yes but you are 24, correct?”

“Yeah…”

“So you were born in what, ’92? ’93?”

“1992”

“Well, by the time you were out of diapers the ‘90’s were already halfway over. I was born in 1988. I grew up in the ‘90’s.”

“Oh my gosh you’re such a snob.” Yuuri laughed, shaking his head and smacking Viktor’s shoulder with his left hand.

Viktor just shrugged and kept smiling down at Yuuri who had yet to step back from his hold. Viktor wanted more than anything to erase the space between them; to embrace Yuuri, to run his hands through his hair and to kiss every inch of his adorable face-

**BANG BANG BANG**            

Viktor and Yuuri parted, quickly turning to look in the direction that the loud banging sound came from.

“Yes? Hello?” Viktor asked to whoever was on the other side of the door.

“VIKTOR! SCHAS PO EBALU POLUCHSIH, SUKA BLYAD!!!” 

“Uh oh.” Viktor whispered as the door burst open, revealing the blond, angry, Russian teen.

“Hello Yuri! Long time no see!” Viktor cheerfully greeted. Wrong. The teen continued his borage of curses in Russian.

“You FUCKER! What the FUCK are you doing in FUCKING JAPAN! Do you even REMEMBER THE PROMISE YOU MADE ME? HUH? You fucking ASS!”

“Now Yuri, where are your manners? But it is so good to-” Viktor started in English.

“You are a complete PIECE OF-”

“Okay, Yuri, you can sto-” Viktor tried to get in, raising his arms with his palms aimed at Yuri, a move he had hoped would placate him.

“ABSOLUTE DOG SHIT!” Yuri began to march over to where Viktor and Yuuri were standing frozen.

“Yuri.” Viktor tried again, and again getting spoken over.

“How fucking dare you leave after promising me-”

“Yuri Plisetsky!” Viktor commanded. Everything about Viktor’s demeanor changed in an instant. The pleasant heat from before was replaced by the glacial sharpness of Viktor’s imposing glare. Viktor maintained his authority over the atmosphere for a moment more before turning to softly apologize to Yuuri.

“And why are you here with this pi-” Yuri began to mutter.

“Yuri Plisetsky. Shut up. I will deal with you in a moment.” Viktor said. His face was expressionless, hard, and his voice full of icy authority. Yuri’s eyes widened, fear flashing across his face before he scowled and waved a dismissive hand.

Viktor turned to Yuuri. He was wide eyed, his breathe mute, but fast enough to be noticeable to Viktor. Viktor tried to soften himself as much as possible, while still maintaining his sense of authority. He slowly grasped Yuuri’s hand, giving him a chance to pull away if it wasn’t welcomed. Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand and his face fell into something that could only be described as panic. Viktor dropped his hand and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, leading him to the farthest side of the room away from Yuri.

“Yuuri, I am so very sorry about this. I don’t know why Yuri Plisetsky is here, or why he is so upset with me, but don’t worry okay? I’ll handle him. Yuuri?” Viktor said softly. He had dropped his arm to hold Yuuri’s bicep as he spoke to him face to face. But Yuuri was no longer meeting Viktor’s gaze, and it was scaring him.

“Yuuri, are you okay?”

“Not particularly.” Yuuri said. He squeezed his eyes shut, but finally began to take even breaths. After a moment, he looked back up at Viktor.

“Do you need me to go?” Yuuri asked quietly.

“No, no Yuuri. Not unless you’re uncomfortable. I can handle that punk.” Viktor said, smirking slightly as he called the blond boy a punk.

“What was he saying to you?”

“Nothing pleasant, I can assure you that.” Viktor sighed. “Is it okay if I go deal with him now?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. You didn’t have to, I mean, I’m sorry that I-” Yuuri rambled. Viktor frowned and pulled Yuuri into a hug, wrapping his hand around the back of Yuuri’s head and cradling it on his shoulder. Yuuri’s arms remained by his sides. He could hear the blond punk make soft gagging noises, but ignored him. It hurt Viktor to see Yuuri so upset, and apologetic about being upset. He gave Yuuri a squeeze before stepping back and turning to face the teenager.

“Yuri Plisetsky. What brings you all the way here to beautiful Hasetsu? Speak in English please, you are a guest here. And try not to use such vile language.” Viktor asked, his face smiling, and his voice friendly on the surface, but hard and demanding underneath.

“So you did forget.” Yuri growled.

“Forget what?”

“You promised me that if I placed on the podium my opening season in the Senior Division that you would choreograph my programs for me! Ring a bell? And do you know who took gold at the Grand Prix Final and silver at fucking World’s? Me! And then I find out you disappeared off the face of the fucking earth only to find that you’re here in this shit hole goofing off!” Yuri vented, growing louder and more aggressive as he went. But he had at least begun to speak in English like Viktor had asked.

“I don’t recall any such promise. But that does sound like me, now doesn’t it?” Viktor said lightly with a wink. The teenager growled at him and looked like he was ready to pounce.

“You will keep your promise and come back to Russia now!” Yuri yelled.

“Yuri, so rude. How did you even find me here?”

“You added your location on your Instagram picture you fucking moron.”

Viktor cocked his head to the side, putting his index finger to his mouth and looking above him.

“Ah! I forgot! Bad habit. Such a cute picture though, right?”

“I will fucking kill you.” Yuri deadpanned.

“Language.” Viktor commented.

“Ah, I almost forgot. Yuri Plisetsky, meet Katsuki Yuuri!” Viktor said, making a sweeping gesture between the two. But he stopped cold when he saw the look on Yuuri’s face. Up until this point, Viktor had been the one falling apart all over the place. He was okay with that. He was 100% not okay with seeing Yuuri fall apart. Viktor’s chest began to ache as he read the pain on Yuuri’s face.

“I’m sorry, I need to go.” Yuuri said softly before quickly grabbing his bag and leaving the studio.

“Now that that pig is gone,” Yuri began, switching back to Russian, “we can talk abou-” Viktor was suddenly in his face.

“Yuri. You have two options. One: leave. Go back to Russia. Two: you stay here in Hasetsu and work with me. But I am not leaving. Understand?” Viktor said evenly. Yuri remained silent, his gaze a silent challenge.

Viktor gathered his things as quickly as he could, and began towards the door to follow Yuuri.

“Come with me. You at least need somewhere to spend the night. And I need to find Yuuri.” Viktor said. Yuri scowled, but didn’t say anything else.

When the two of them arrived at the inn, Mari informed him that Yuuri hadn’t come back. The pressure on Viktor’s chest increased, his heart racing even faster.

“Mari-chan, this is Yuri Plisetsky. He’ll be staying here tonight. Would you mind looking after him for a while? I need to go find Yuuri.” Viktor said quickly, hoping she wouldn’t ask him to explain.

“Okay.” She replied simply. She had stared at Yuri intensely when they arrived, and she began to smile as she continued to stare at him.

Mari threw her arm over Yuri’s shoulder, making him scowl. She led him further into the inn, asking him something about a singer that Yuri resembled.

Before running back out the door, he had the mind to put Makkachin in his harness and bring him along. Whatever was going on, whatever reason Yuuri was so upset, he hoped that if he couldn’t calm him down that at least Makkachin could.

The two ran towards the only other place Viktor could think of where he might find Yuuri besides the rink. He finally spotted him when he and Makka were a good half-mile down the beach.

Viktor slowed as he and Makka got closer to Yuuri. He wasn’t entirely sure why Yuuri had gotten so upset. Yes, Yuri had stormed in like a tornado spouting vulgarities and demands, but that shouldn’t have caused Yuuri to become so upset. At least, Viktor didn’t think so.

When Viktor reached Yuuri, he sat down beside him a good two feet away, giving him space if he needed it.

“It seems the weather is finally staying warm, huh?” He asked casually. He didn’t want to scare Yuuri, so he figured it was best to approach everything with caution. Viktor couldn’t stand it if he ruined the growing bond they shared.

“Mmm.” Was all Yuuri responded.

“It’ll be lovely to lay out here this summer I’ll bet.” Viktor tried.

Somehow Yuuri curled into himself even harder at that. Viktor was quickly getting more and more out of his depth.

“Yuuri, help me understand what has upset you. Please? I’d like to help you any way I can, but you’ll have to meet me halfway. Okay?” Viktor asked delicately. He watched Yuuri’s profile, looking for an invitation into what is going on in his head.

Viktor waited. He didn’t know how long for, but each second that passed filled him with fear. He didn’t want to lose Yuuri. Yuuri already meant so much to Viktor. They had been opening up to each other more and more, and with Yuuri’s request the other ni-

Oh.

“Yuuri, does this have anything to do with Yuri Plisetsky asking me to go back to Russia with him?”

Yuuri finally looked at Viktor. He wasn’t crying, but it looked he had previously, and was close to it again. Yuuri’s brows came together, and face scrunched up like he was in physical pain.

“You’re going to leave. Aren’t you.” Yuuri said flatly as he turned to look back at the ocean.

“Yuuri-”

“I get it. You were just telling me what I wanted to hear bef-”

“Yuuri, please listen to me.” Viktor begged. Yuuri’s lips parted as he began to speak again.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed as he watched Yuuri’s lips pause and the words die on his tongue. “I’m sorry for that. But please, listen to me Yuuri. I meant what I said. I’m not going to leave. If Yuri Plisetsky is serious about working with me, then he’ll have to do it here. Yuri is a little shit, but he’s also quite dedicated and passionate. He’s a cat with no claws. So don’t worry about him.

“But back to you and I; I don’t know how else I can convince you of how desperately honest I was when I told you that night that I’m not going anywhere.” Viktor said. He didn’t want to back Yuuri in a corner. If Yuuri didn’t want to talk about it anymore, he wouldn’t. But he wanted him to know Viktor’s truth.

“I hate it.” Yuuri whispered. Viktor whipped his head to look at Yuuri. Yuuri was staring out at the ocean still, but his eyes were glassing over with tears.

“I hate this. I hate how upset I got. I hate that I burdened you. I hate that I’m like this, I… I’m sorry Viktor.”

“No, no, no! Yuuri you have nothing to apologize for, I should have-”

“But I do! I feel like I just keep pushing all these expectations onto you, all of these feelings that I… shit.” Yuuri sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, leaving it over his eyes.

“Tell me.” Viktor prompted carefully. “Yuuri, you can tell me anything.”

Yuuri dropped the hand from his face, and continued his stare out into the ocean. But something was happening. Something was shifting inside of Yuuri, Viktor could see it. He could see the change of Yuuri’s resolve hardening.

“I was mad at you. You just expected that I wanted you to comfort me. But I didn’t need you to, didn’t ask you to. Yeah, it was upsetting to see Yuri Plisetsky just show up and start screaming at you after the things he had said to me at my last competition.” Yuuri paused. Viktor very much wanted to know what in the hell that was about, but kept quiet. He needed to let Yuuri speak his peace.

“I’m not that weak Viktor. I know I have my shortcomings. I know what’s wrong with me. And it all just pisses me off even more because we were having so much fun. I love being with you. You being here has made even the most boring, aggravating, tiring days enjoyable. I was drawn to you the day you arrived. You’re my friend Viktor, but I…” Yuuri groaned, shaking his head.

Viktor dropped his hand onto the sand beside Yuuri, palm up in offering. He didn’t want to make the mistake of offering unsolicited comfort again, because Yuuri seemed to be raw. Yuuri glanced down once he noticed the movement, and stared at Viktor’s hand for a moment before fitting his over it. Yuuri threaded his fingers through Viktor’s and continued his stare.

“Yuuri, what do you want me to be? For you, I would be or do anything.” Viktor whispered. The moment seemed too fragile to speak any louder.

“I know. It scares me.” Yuuri laughed without humor. “I just want you to be Viktor.” Yuuri replied softly.

“I think I can do that.” Viktor sighed. He kept searching Yuuri’s face, but nothing else was coming to the surface. Viktor was disappointed that Yuuri hadn’t asked Viktor to be his. And Viktor was realizing maybe he was being overly confident in his belief that Yuuri returned his feelings.

“There’s something else though.” Yuuri mumbled. Viktor desperately tried to will Yuuri to look at him properly. He needed to see.

“Vikt... Vitya, what is this? What are we?” Yuuri whispered as he finally looked up at Viktor. His eyes were wide with fear.

And Viktor knew. He knew that this was Yuuri’s way of asking Viktor to take that first step, to reach out. Yuuri had been opening so many doors for him. It was Viktor’s turn.

“In the short time I’ve had the privilege to know you, I feel that we have become close friends, but…” Viktor paused, trying to make sure his meaning comes through, “I would love if it could be more.” Viktor finished, closely watching Yuuri. The fear instantly melted from Yuuri’s eyes, the corner of his lip twitching.

“I’d like that too.” Yuuri said, finally smiling.

“Well, we’ll have to go on a proper date soon then, won’t we?” Viktor asked with a teasing grin. Yuuri shook his head, but it was in fondness.

“Okay. I’ll hold you to that.” They held each other’s gaze for a moment, before Yuuri began again. “What time is it?”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s…” Viktor pulled his phone out of his pocket, “not quite 11:00.”

“Want to walk down the beach? Poor Makka looks bored to tears over there.”

“Haha, that sounds like a good plan.” Viktor said, regrettably letting go of Yuuri’s hand to stand up and brush the sand off his pants and pick up Makka’s leash.

After standing and brushing himself off as well, Yuuri glanced at Viktor. There was a shyness there that he hadn’t had in a while around Viktor, but he couldn’t be blamed. Viktor felt it himself.

Viktor held his hand out again for Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t hesitate to thread their fingers together. Without another word the three began walking down the beach. The early evening sun danced through the clouds, the warmth balancing with the cool breeze coming off of the ocean. Viktor glanced up as he heard gulls, and smiled even brighter.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor and Yuuri didn’t speak as they made their way back to the inn. For once, they didn’t need to, having finally come to a mutual understanding. Nothing needed to be said, they simply reveled in being by each other’s side.

So of course, Viktor had forgotten about the enraged blond teenager waiting for him at the inn. That pleasant bubble that had formed popped as soon as he caught sight of Yuri sitting by the entrance of the inn.

Viktor felt Yuuri’s hand grip his a little bit tighter.

“Yuri, have you made a decision?” Viktor asked coolly as he stopped in front of the boy. Yuuri had dropped his hand to continue into the inn with Makkachin to give Viktor and the teen some space.

“So what, you aren’t coming back to Russia because you found some Japanese boy to screw?”

“Well. I see you’re still not serious about this choreography deal. It was good seeing you Yuri.” Viktor replied. He shrugged at Yuri, moving to leave the boy behind at the steps.

“Wait!” Yuri cried. Viktor paused, not turning around.

“Viktor… you promised…” Yuri said quietly. The change made Viktor turn to address Yuri Plisetsky. And finally, the young man Viktor knew to be Yuri appeared.

“All I have wanted since I first met you was for you to acknowledge me. You, who was never even a skater, somehow still managed to be treasured by Yakov and the others. You would always work with the other skaters so willingly! You would help with their choreography! And then you promised me, and you just conveniently forget!? Am I that insignificant to you?” Yuri said. He wouldn’t look at Viktor, his words too raw. It was out of character for Yuri in respect to how most knew the boy. But Viktor knew of young Yura far longer than Yuri knew.

“Yuri, I truly apologize for forgetting my promise to you.” Viktor said softly, stepping closer to Yuri. “I’ve been selfish. I would be more than happy to work with you, but we need to have an understanding.” Viktor paused, waiting for Yuri to meet his gaze.

The steely green eyes caught his, far more hardened and serious than any 16 year old’s should be.

“I have no intent on leaving. I’ve found something here in Hasetsu that I haven’t had in a long, long time. I don’t ask you to understand my reasoning, only that you respect it. Your anger will only get you so far Yuri. So if you want to work with me, you will let go of the horrible way you have been speaking.”

“Psht, so you will only work with me if I kiss your ass?”

“Is that what I said?” Viktor asked, pausing as he let the weight of his words hit Yuri.

“So, be nicer and don’t call you a fucking bitch.”

“That would be a good start, yes.” Viktor said.

“Fine.” Yuri replied, his bravado slowly returning.

“And one more thing. I don’t know what it is that you said to Yuuri in the past…” Viktor began, suddenly stepping into Yuri’s personal space, “but you are going to apologize. And you are going to apologize for the way that you have acted today. Do we have an understanding?”

Yuri looked like he wanted to spit in Viktor’s face. Had he not wanted something from Viktor, he was sure that that is exactly what Yuri would do.

“Yes.” Yuri grit out.

“Good!” Viktor exclaimed, smile instantly becoming cheerful as he threw his arms around Yuri and lifted him off his feet as he swung him around in his embrace.

“Oh Yura! This is going to be so much fun!” Viktor said.

“Oi! Put me down you stupi—UGH! And don’t call me that!”

Viktor finally let Yuri down, patting him on the head before walking into the inn. He heard Yuri following him several seconds later.

 

* * *

 

 

As much as Viktor hated missing out on skate club with Yuuri that night, he knew he had to be there for Yuri as he adjusted into his new setting. Viktor was surprised by how composed and respectful Yuri was towards the elder Katsuki’s. It wasn’t until Mari dubbed him with the nickname ‘Yurio’ at dinner that his smart-ass rebellious attitude kicked in. It was obvious that Yuri, now Yurio, wasn’t thrilled about he nickname but unfortunately for him, it stuck. Besides, Mari was right. Two Yuri’s was just too damn confusing.

It wasn’t very long after eating that Yurio passed out in his room. Considering the time he must have left Russia, it was no wonder. Viktor tried to keep the evening light. He told Yurio he wouldn’t talk about his choreography or training, or anything related to skating, until at the very least the next day. Partially so Yurio would rest, but also so Viktor could wrap his head around what all had happened that day.

Just that morning Viktor had been flirting with Yuuri in the dance studio, even getting him to dance with him. And then Yurio entered like a whirling tornado, a force of nature. Not to mention the conversation he and Yuuri had had on the beach. Because THAT wasn’t weighing heavily on Viktor’s mind at all. Not one bit.

Except it was all he could think about.

Viktor had dated, he had had lovers in the past, but more often Viktor had sexual acquaintances. The longest he had ever managed to keep a relationship was right around three months. If they were a dancer, it was because they were both so busy, as well as traveling, and just couldn’t make it work. Even when he was with someone who wasn’t in the same, or at least similar, career field it ended up being more or less the same issues. He was never able to be what they wanted, and needed him to be. Several times he had been dumped because they thought Viktor wasn’t serious. They always complained that nothing fazed him. One way or another he was too nice, too agreeable, too childish, too spontaneous, too something.

Viktor was always the one dumped. It became such a reoccurring thing that he gave up on dating. Hence the move to having sexual acquaintances over lovers. Viktor had always been comfortable with his sexuality, and had always felt comfortable being physically intimate.

But nothing from his past could seem to compare to the situation he was in right now. It was completely uncharted waters.

When Viktor had asked Yuuri what he wanted Viktor to be, he was surprised by the answer. In the past whenever he had asked a person something like that, the response was somewhere along the lines of ‘be mine’ or ‘be more mature’, ‘be more serious’. They always told Viktor what it was they wanted from him, tangible or intangible. But it was always a request for him to give something of himself. Yuuri had only asked that Viktor be himself. And what a beautiful, frightening change that was.

Viktor wanted to both dive headfirst into a romantic relationship with Yuuri, and take it slow. But he would leave that up to Yuuri. However fast or slow it was that Yuuri wanted to take things, Viktor would follow. He would follow Yuuri anywhere.

Viktor was so lost in thought that he hadn’t heard the alert tone on his phone the first time around. The second managed to finally pull him out of his head.

_//Yuuri: Going back to my flat tonight. How is everything there going?_

 

Viktor’s heart sank a little bit at the words. He had been waiting for Yuuri to get back, wanted to see him, talk to him. But with Yurio there, he could understand.

 

// _Vitya: Me and Makkachin will miss you </3 Everything is going fine here. Mari-chan decided to dub Yuri with the nickname Yurio and you can imagine how well that went over. But other than that he behaved himself. I’m sorry again for all that has happened today._

Viktor sighed as he sent the message. It was getting late, and he hadn’t yet taken Makkachin out for his last little walk. He stuck the phone in his pocket, and called for Makka to follow him to the door. It began to chime a minute later.

 

_//Yuuri: I’m glad everything is okay over there._

 

Viktor would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed by Yuuri’s reply. Viktor’s heart sank a little. He had hoped that after their talk earlier that things would maybe be smoothed out. He sighed heavily, staring at the screen of his phone, fingers about to type out a quiet ‘goodnight’ when the text bubble popped up from Yuuri. He waited.

A small part of Viktor wished that Yuuri would invite him over to his flat, a space Viktor had yet to see. But he knew he was getting far too ahead of himself.

 

_//Yuuri: I’m sorry. I’m not ignoring the other things that you said, I’m just really unsure of what to say._

 

Viktor continued to walk with Makka as he read over the text message a few more times. His heart sank.

 

_//Vitya: You don’t have to respond. I just wanted you to know that. Goodnight Yuuri <3_

Viktor stuck his phone into his back pocket, finally giving Makka his full attention. They walked for a little while longer before turning around and heading back to the inn.

“Makkachin, what is wrong with me?” Viktor sighed. “I really really like Yuuri, Makka. I know you do too, so don’t act like this doesn’t involve you.” Viktor continued, speaking to his beloved dog in Russian.

“How do I fix this? I thought we had more or less talked things out. Is it me? It must be.” Viktor sighed. They were getting close to the inn, when suddenly Makka bolted, forcing the nylon handle right off of Viktor’s wrists.

“MAKKACHIN!” Viktor yelled.

_Shit. Not again._

Viktor ran after his dog, but stopped short when he saw where, or more who, Makka was running to. Yuuri was sitting on the front steps of the inn. He had a big smile on his face as he accepted the excited ball of fluff that hurdled into him, askewing his glasses as he licked the side of Yuuri’s face. Viktor heard Yuuri giggle as he tried to remove the dogs tongue from his face, and it eased something in Viktor’s chest, eliciting his own smile.

Viktor jogged over to the two, grabbing Makka by his harness to get him off of Yuuri.

“Once again, my dog mauls you.” Viktor said with a smirk as he bent down to pet Makka, and to put himself level with Yuuri.

“Oh come on, being mauled by Makkachin is the best. Isn’t it sweet boy?” Yuuri said as he leaned forward to ruffle Makka’s ears, getting a lick to his hand for his efforts.

“How was skate club?” Viktor asked softly, looking up at Yuuri.

“It went fine. The kids missed you though.”

“I missed them too.” Viktor sighed. They sat in silence for a moment, taking turns petting Makka and glancing at one another.

“I thought you were staying at your flat.” Viktor said quietly.

“I am. But I wanted to see you.” Yuuri said, making brief eye contact.

Viktor smiled to himself, standing up from his squatting position to properly sit beside Yuuri on the steps. He did his best to leave a comfortable amount of space. But apparently it wasn’t necessary, as Yuuri scooted closer to him, grabbing his hand and threading their fingers together.

Viktor was lost all over again. Lost in his affection, and at a loss of what he should say or do. But apparently that was okay, because Yuuri knew.

“So what’s the plan? For the Yurio situation?” Yuuri asked, glancing at Viktor.

“I haven’t the slightest idea. But, I at least have the resources at my disposal. So, before too long I’ll hopefully have something figured out.” Viktor said, sighing.

“I’ll help however I can.” Yuuri said softly, looking out at the darkened streets.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to Yuuri.”

“I know I don’t have to. I don’t have the best history with Yuri Plisetsky, but I care about you. And this is something you care about. So whatever I can do to help, I will.” Yuuri finished, leaning his head towards Viktor and settling it on his shoulder.

Viktor smiled, heart pounding in his chest. He tilted his head towards Yuuri so that his cheek rested on Yuuri’s head; the soft, wispy hair tickling Viktor’s nose.

They sat like that in silence for an unknown period of time. Viktor never wanted the delicate moment to end. Makka was laying at the end of the steps, content to give Yuuri and Viktor their moment, which Viktor sent a silent thank you to his companion for.

“I should probably head home…” Yuuri mumbled finally.

“Where do you think we should go for our first date?” Viktor asked, trying to distract Yuuri and keep him there as long as possible.

“Viktor… I know what you’re doing.”

“Should we go out somewhere local? Keep it simple? Or maybe rent a car for the day?” Viktor mulled.

“Viktor, we’re not renting a car.” Yuuri said with an exasperated sigh.

“Why not? I can drive. Can’t you?”

“No, I can’t. And because that would be expensive.” Yuuri said, raising his head to stare at Viktor with mock annoyance.

“So? I would pay for it of course.”

“Ugh, be more responsible with your money.”

“I am plenty responsible with my money. I invest.”

“Good for you.”

“Yes, good for me. So where could we drive to that would be fun and romantic huh?” Viktor asked, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

“Viktoooorrr…” Yuuri whined softly.

“Ah yes, I should do some research and surprise you.”

“No, you shouldn’t. It doesn’t have to be anything extravagant, Viktor. I would be just as happy just going to a movie, or the café.”

“We can do those things too. When should we-”

“Viktor.”

“Hmm?”

“I need to go home.” Yuuri said giving Viktor’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“No, you should stay.”

“Vitya.”

“Yuu~ri.” Viktor moaned. He was pouting, hoping to sway Yuuri’s mind with his sad eyes.

“Viktor, I’ll see you in the morning, okay? C’mon. You don’t get to be the clingy boyfriend until at least the second date.” Yuuri said. Viktor’s sad eyes instantly disappeared as he stared at Yuuri, smile overtaking his face.

“You just called me your boyfriend!” Viktor squealed, letting go of Yuuri’s hand to pull him into an awkward hug.

“No I didn’t! I said you don’t get to be the clingy boyfriend yet!”

“Yuu~ri called me his boyfriend! I think I can die happy now!” Viktor started rocking Yuuri back and forth in his arms, hearing Yuuri sigh before his arms wrapped around Viktor, steadying him.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“I know no such thing.”

“Baka.” Yuuri sighed, which Viktor knew to mean ‘idiot’. But Yuuri said it with a fond tone. Viktor finally leaned back, lowering his arms till he could wrap his hands around both of Yuuri’s as he faced him. They were both turned sideways on the steps to face one another.

“But I’m your idiot now, right?” Viktor teased.

“I swear, I can’t with you.” Yuuri said with a giggle.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Viktor felt like his heart couldn’t race any faster. It was a guttural feeling, like his skin was buzzing. Viktor felt stuck in the moment, excited and afraid all at once.

“Vitya?” Yuuri’s soft voice melted against Viktor, making his heart race impossibly faster.

“Yes?” Viktor breathed.

“Can I… can I kiss you?” Yuuri asked, his face turning scarlet with the words that tumbled awkwardly from his lips.

Viktor nodded his head, mumbling out a soft, “Yes, please.”

Viktor watched as Yuuri glanced down at his lips, his brows knit together for a moment before he took a slow breath and seemed to relax. Viktor watched Yuuri’s face, unable to look away for anything in the world. Viktor felt his hands drop onto Yuuri’s knees as Yuuri’s hands came up and cupped Viktor’s face. Viktor’s lips parted, his breath escaping quickly. Yuuri was scanning his face for what felt like an eternity, but Viktor knew it had to be only several seconds, before leaning in towards Viktor.

Yuuri’s kiss was tentative, soft. At first it only felt as though he was brushing his lips over Viktor’s before he seemed to gain the rest of his courage and added the sweet pressure that Viktor craved. It was heady in a way kissing had never been for Viktor, not even as a teenager. It had been a thrill then, but now it was bliss.

Yuuri’s second kiss held more want than the first. He was no longer testing the waters. Yuuri’s fingers flexed around Viktor’s face, pulling him closer. Viktor raised his right hand, slipping it behind Yuuri’s ear into his hair, his thumb rubbing over the soft skin of his jaw. Yuuri sighed at the pressure, the warm puff of air from his nose hitting Viktor’s sensitive skin above his lips.

Yuuri pressed several more soft kisses onto Viktor’s lips, Viktor meeting his pressure each time. Viktor was surprised when he felt Yuuri’s lips part into the kiss, the softest groan rising from his own throat. It must have emboldened Yuuri, because in the next moment Viktor heard the deep breath Yuuri sucked in through his nose right before Yuuri began kissing Viktor in earnest.

Viktor was drowning. There was absolutely no other way to explain the euphoria pumping through his veins. He could feel Yuuri’s legs slot between his as he tried to get closer to Viktor. Yuuri’s kisses were clumsy, in the way that someone with little experience would have. But Viktor could care less, because they were Yuuri’s kisses, and they were just for him. This wasn’t the time to correct Yuuri’s technique, or take over. Yuuri was giving something so precious to Viktor, and he was too greedy for it to try and commandeer it.

After several more heated moments, Yuuri pulled back just enough for their foreheads and noses to touch. They both panted softly, and Viktor opened his eyes that he hadn’t even realized he’d closed to stare at Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes. They both smiled like fools, and Viktor let out a soft chuckle. Yuuri ducked back in for one last kiss, pulling back with a groan.

Yuuri jumped suddenly, a tiny squeak escaping his lips. Viktor finally pulled himself out of his daze to see that Makkachin had come up and nosed at Yuuri’s arm with his cold, wet snout.

“Haha, did you want a kiss too Makkachin?” Yuuri asked breathily to the dog. Viktor watched Yuuri lean down and plant a kiss on top of his dog’s nose. Viktor hadn’t thought he could be any fonder of Yuuri, but somehow he was consistently finding himself wrong.

Viktor sighed, standing up and holding his hand out for Yuuri. Yuuri took his hand, and Viktor pulled Yuuri to stand in front of him, his hand still holding Yuuri’s for several moments.

“Goodnight Vitya.” Yuuri whispered, eyes bright as he smiled at Viktor.

“Goodnight Yuuri.” Viktor said, leaning forward and clutching the side of Yuuri’s face with his free hand, and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Yuuri sighed at the gentle gesture. They stood staring for several moments more, before Yuuri finally squeezed Viktor’s hand and pulled away.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Yuuri said as he picked up his gear bag from the ground.

“Till then.” Viktor said as he waved at Yuuri as he walked away. Makkachin tried to follow after Yuuri, but Viktor managed to grab the handle of his leash before he got past the front patio.

“Come on Makkachin. I know, I want to be with Yuuri too. But we’ll be with him in the morning.” Viktor assured his dog. He glanced up to see if he could see Yuuri in the distance, but it was too dark, and Yuuri was too far away.

Viktor shook his head, smiling like a fool as he stepped into the inn, and went straight to his bedroom. He face planted onto his bed.

What could he say. It was a trend he seemed destined to repeat each time Yuuri pulled the rug out from under his already unstable feet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's kind greeting= 'now I’ll fucking kill you bitch, motherfucker!' [Curtesy of this reference page.](http://waytorussia.net/WhatIsRussia/Russian/SwearWords.html)  
> Preview for Chapter 7:
> 
> “Oh, I think it’s raining.” Yuuri said, and when Viktor listened he heard the soft tapping of rain as well. He yawned, unable to keep it in as exhaustion finally hit.  
>   
> “And it’s late…” Yuuri said after checking his phone. He kept staring at it, as if he was trying to find his resolve for something. Viktor stayed silent, trusting that when Yuuri was ready he would ask or say whatever it was.
> 
> “Do you, would you want to stay the night? Here? I mean if not I can totally just lend you an umbrella and I-”
> 
> “I would love to stay.” Viktor said softly. He left his gaze steadily on Yuuri, waiting for him to look up and meet him. When their eyes finally met, Viktor smiled. Yuuri seemed to be happy with his answer.
> 
> “Okay, feel free to use the bath. Oh, and I’m pretty sure I have an extra toothbrush. Just…” Viktor smiled even wider, Yuuri’s eagerness endearing.
> 
> “Well, just let me know if there’s anything you need or want.” Yuuri finished.
> 
> “Anything?” Viktor asked. Poor Yuuri, he had really set himself up for this one.
> 
> “Yeah, of course.” Yuuri said, lightly nodding.
> 
> “Hmmm..” Viktor hummed, placing his index finger over his lips in a look he hoped appeared contemplative. “There is one thing I want.”
> 
> Yuuri cocked his head, squinting a bit. He was apparently catching on.
> 
> “I want my adorable boyfriend to kiss me.” Viktor said, smug smile taking over his face. Yuuri instantly blushed.
> 
> “Okay…” Yuuri said softly. “I think I can manage that.” He smiled before leaning into Viktor’s space and ghosting his lips over Viktor’s in the most teasing near-kiss. And then he was standing up.
> 
> Viktor frowned, looking up at Yuuri with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.
> 
> “Come one. Let’s get ready for bed. Then I’ll give you a proper goodnight kiss.” Yuuri said with a wink, the line was performed smoothly, but his face was beet red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry for the overdue update! I could give y'all a long list of reasons why I haven't been updating, but I know that they're kind of lame. Yes, I am busy with work and grad school. But I'm gonna try and carve out time to write again. And luckily I have another chapter that's already written, just needs editing. So wish me luck guys, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning, Viktor got up and began his, more or less, usual routine. He helped Hiroko in the kitchen, though it was still slow so not as much food needed to be prepared. But Viktor took the opportunity alone with her to speak with her.

“Hiroko-san, I’m sorry about Yurio. I don’t know if he has the means to pay for his stay, so allow me to cover for him.”

“Vicchan,” She began, patting the side of Viktor’s face gently, “sweet boy,” Hiroko said with a sigh, pausing before she continued.

“Are you going to be okay, taking care of that child?”

“I don’t know, really. But I know him well enough. I’m aware of his family situation, and… I feel like being here might be good for him, like it was for me.”

“I see, but what about his education? Isn’t he quite young?” Hiroko asked, glancing at Viktor as they worked side by side.

“Oh.” Was all Viktor could say at first. His hands stilled and his brows furrowed. “I haven’t actually thought about that.”

“Do you have any of his medical information? Does his family, or whoever cares for him know he’s here?”

“Oh. I-I don’t know Hiroko-san.”

“Despite what he may think, Yurio is still a minor. He needs to have someone who can look after him. I’m not saying you should go out and buy a book on parenting,” Hiroko said, causing a small smile to slip onto Viktor’s worried face, “but you need to be prepared to take care of him. He needs more than just a choreographer and a coach.”

“I’ve never had to care for someone like this before. I don’t know what to do, or where to start. Should I just make him go back-”

“No, you gave him your word, going back on it now will only…oh, what is that phrase about the nail and the hammer?”

“Nail in the coffin?”

“Oh, maybe. But you see what I am saying? Who was taking care of Yurio back in Russia?”

“Well, his relatives are in Moscow, but he trains in St. Petersburg with Yakov. I suppose he’s as close to a guardian as Yurio has. I’ll wait till noon and then call him I suppose.”

“Hmm. In the meantime, I’m sure you’ll do fine. Teenagers are tough. But it just makes it all the more special when they do or say something sweet.” Hiroko looked up at the clock on the wall. “Oh, Yuuri should be getting here soon.”

Viktor instantly perked up.

“Oh, I think Makkachin needs to go out again, I’ll be back soon.” Viktor said quickly, giving a little wave to Hiroko. By the look on her face, she knew exactly where Viktor was going and why. Thankfully she merely smiled, apparently saving that conversation for another day.

Viktor brought Makkachin outside with him, grabbing the tennis ball Yuuri had bought to play with Makkachin with. Viktor tossed it around to Makka a few times, thankfully only having to chase him down and pry it out of his mouth twice. After several minutes though, Viktor caught sight of Yuuri walking up. Makka noticed quickly as well because soon he was running over to Yuuri.

“Well, good morning Makkachin!” Yuuri said as he kneeled onto the ground to greet Makkachin. Viktor watched as Yuuri fondly scratched down his neck and shoulders, pressing his forehead together with Makka’s and giving him a quick kiss on the nose. Viktor made sure he had his best pout in place by the time Yuuri finally looked up at him.

Yuuri smiled, shaking his head as he and Makkachin walked up to Viktor. The first thing Yuuri did was peck a quick kiss to his cheek, instantly melting the pout into a bright smile that could rival the sun streaming from the clouds.

“Ohayo.”

“Dobraye ootro, Yuuri.” Viktor replied quietly. He leaned in slowly, giving Yuuri a window out if he wasn’t comfortable, before dropping two chaste kisses on Yuuri’s lips.

Viktor stood back, and they both just smiled like idiots for a moment.

“Shall we?” Viktor asked, motioning his arms towards the inn.

“We shall.” Yuuri said with a giggle as the three of them walked up the steps into the inn.

 

* * *

 

Yurio still hadn’t gotten up by the time Yuuri and Viktor began to start their day. Yuuri had asked if they should wake him, but Viktor knew the kid needed sleep. He was a teenager after all. The family and single patron had breakfast and then split off into different directions. Viktor was in the kitchen again, helping Hiroko.

“Oi, what’s a guy gotta do to get some food around here?”

Viktor turned to see Yurio walking into the lounge. He had on black sweatpants and a gaudy leopard print tank top.

“Good morning Yurio! What would you care to eat?” Viktor asked calmly.

“Ugh, I don’t care. And that’s not my name.” Yurio said, rubbing his hand through his hair. It was knotted and his hand got stuck halfway through. “Ouch”

Viktor sighed. He not so fondly remembered his own days with long hair. As beautiful as it looked, it was a pain in the ass to manage. His hair was fine then, and it would tangle and knot up easily.

“Wait here then.” Viktor said as he went back into the kitchen to fix something for Yurio. Viktor quickly whipped up a simple breakfast for the teen, and called for him to come into the dining area. Yurio quietly obliged, sitting down to eat. Viktor was one foot out the door when Yurio spoke up.

“So are you in love with that guy or something?” He asked quietly in their shared language.

“Yes.” Viktor said, observing Yurio as he scooped up the egg on his plate with a fork.

“Okay.” Yurio replied.

“Yuri, did you let anyone know you were coming here?” Viktor asked softly, carefully approaching the kid. After talking to Hiroko that morning, Viktor realized that he needed a new approach with Yurio. The kid could be a royal asshole, but Viktor knew most of that was bravado. He knew Yurio trained hard, that he was devoted to climbing to the top of the podium. The kid had been training from such a young age, all the while having to cope with his family situation.

It took a moment for Yurio to reply. After several beats, he shook his head in the negative.

“Okay. You know I’ll need to speak with Yakov? He is your coach. He deserves to know where you are, and that you’re okay.”

“Whatever.” Yurio sighed.

“Did you sleep okay?” Viktor tried.

“I slept fine.”

“Good, good. Do you suppose you would be up for a run in say, 30 minutes? We can go by ice rink so you can see where you’ll be practicing after.”

“Okay.”

Viktor just barely held back the sigh from escaping his mouth. He knew his approach from the day before had been on the cruel side, and he wanted to do better. Yurio’s crudeness was no excuse for Viktor’s conduct.

Viktor nodded before turning around and leaving the room.

 

* * *

  

Viktor’s conversation with Yakov went about as expected. There was a lot of yelling, name-calling, and cursing that would even make Yurio blush. But once he calmed down Viktor was finally able to get the information he needed. Yakov agreed to allow Viktor to work with Yurio on a trial basis, and he only did this when he discovered that there was a coach at the local ice rink. Viktor didn’t inform him who said coach was, but… details.

Apparently, Yurio went to school online, had for quite a while so that he had more time to train. Yakov was having all of Yurio’s medical files faxed to the Katsuki’s, as well as a signed letter allowing Viktor temporary guardianship, in case of an emergency.

Viktor was baffled by the volume of information Yakov managed to send him, and it all made Viktor realize that he was greatly lacking in resources. He had been in Hasetsu for almost a month, and was still living out of a suitcase. He considered flying back, packing his belongings and letting go of his apartment, but he wasn’t confident that this all still wouldn’t blow up in his face. But he did need more of his belongings, and while he could simply purchase replacements, he still preferred the familiar.

Viktor ended up texting a friend, asking if they would mind going over to his flat and shipping some of his belongings. Viktor knew this was something he should have asked Lilia to do, she was the person he was closest to after all. But he still hadn’t worked up the courage to contact her. She had an uncanny knack for seeing right through his façade and calling him out on his bullshit. Lilia’s disappointment was more frightening than any physical pain he had endured. And he knew that because he had waited so long to contact her, that it would be even worse.

But wasn’t that what Yurio had done? Left without notice, leaving behind his home and everything he knows to be here? When Viktor had spoken to Yakov, he was livid. But it was the anger more so of a concerned parent more than of pure annoyance.

He stared at his phone for a moment, considering calling Lilia, but the next thing he knew his phone chirped to alert him to a new text message. He ended up forgoing his call till later. He wasn’t being a coward; he just had other things to take care of. Yeah.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re late! You said thirty minutes. It’s been an hour.” Yuri said with a snarl when Viktor walked into the lounge.

“Sorry, sorry. I was on the phone with Yakov,” Viktor held up a hand when Yuri’s face went red. “Everything is fine Yuri.” Viktor knew better than to further piss off he kid with the nickname. “I just needed copies of your medical history and a consent form. He’s agreed to me as your choreography on a trial basis.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Yuri said quietly.

“You are welcome. Ready to go?” Viktor asked. Yuri nodded.

The teenager ran with his headphones on. Viktor seldom listened to music on his runs anymore. Gradually he had become acquainted with some of the locals, and so he would greet and wave at them all as he ran. It was a beautiful day, sunny with a breeze. Viktor took Yuri on the route that he knew would equal around six miles by the time they arrived at the ice rink. Yuri was a fast runner by nature, his body still lithe, so he had to hold himself back to run at Viktor’s pace.

_I should really see about a bike._ _Yuri can run quite longer and faster than me. Of course he can though, he’s sixteen. But will I get soft that way? No, bicycling is considered cardio. I’ll just need to have my early jogs, and then maybe lead Yuri around town on the bike. But will that make him mad? I’m not his coach; I’m just his choreographer._

_Oh… what smells good?_

Viktor tapped on Yuri’s shoulder and slowed to a halt. They were in front of a bakery, and Viktor had an idea.

“What exactly happened between you and Yuuri after the Grand Prix that year?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“Because I am going to help you apologize. Now, spill.”

“Ugh. So stupid. It’s no big deal or anything. I just got in his face and told him he sucked.” Yurio scoffed, not making eye contact with Viktor.

“Yuri…”

“Okay fine!” Yuri yelled before dropping his head to the ground. There was a long pause before he continued.

“I told him, that…he should retire. I didn’t mean it though! It just pissed me off watching him. He was so inconsistent! I was just going to talk to him, find out what the hell his deal was, but then he was crying in the stupid stall a-”

“Enough.” Viktor said with a long sigh. “You understand that what you did, what you said to him, was cruel?”

“I know.” Yuri said softly, not daring to look at Viktor.

“Did you know that he’s already offered to coach you?”

Yuri looked up then, eyes wide.

“Why?”

“That’s something you should ask him. After you’ve apologized. You’re a sweet kid Yuri-”

“Hey!”

“But…you need to work on that anger of yours, okay? I know you care. And I have all the faith in your abilities. Not just as a skater, but as a person.”

Yuri sighed, looking around and rubbing his forearm.

“What should I do?” Yuri asked softly.

“Well…”

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor cut their run short, paying for their purchase and walking the rest of the way to the ice rink. Yuri had his headphones back on, but Viktor knew there was no music playing. Yuri had forgotten to plug them into his phone. It was cute really; he and Yuuri seemed to be more alike than either of them would admit.

When they walked into the building, Yuuko was at the front desk.

“Oh, hi Viktor! Are you he-YURI PLISETSKY! WHA WHY IS YURI PLISETSKY!?”

“Hmmm. You two know each other?” Viktor asked teasingly. Yuri just stood beside him like a statue.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry! It’s just we’re all really big fans!” Yuuko gushed. In an instant the triplets popped up from behind their mother, snapping pictures of the dumbstruck Yuri.

“Oh…well, hello?” Yuri said awkwardly, Viktor nudged him. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yuri here is going to be training at the rink for the time being. I’m choreographing his programs for this season.” Viktor said.

“I can’t believe it! Feel free to use the rink whenever you want, okay! You have the full support of the Nishigori family!” Yuuko said excitedly.

“Thank you.” Yuri said. Viktor watched as Yuri dipped in a small bow. Viktor smiled.

“Is Yuuri here?” Viktor asked.

“Oh, yeah! He’s been here for a little while.” Yuuko answered, obviously still excited.

“Thank you.” Viktor said, giving her a blinding smile, and a little wave to the triplets who were still staring and covertly taking pictures.

Viktor began to walk towards the rink, Yuri just behind him. One of the first things Viktor noticed was the music. He could hear it down the hall before he caught sight of the ice. The second was that Yuuri was skating quite passionately around the rink. Viktor held Yuri back so that they wouldn’t be seen.

“Let’s watch, shall we?” Viktor whispered to Yuri. Yuri rolled his eyes but didn’t otherwise comment.

Yuuri did what Viktor had learned to be a triple axel, followed by a double loop before going into a short break in the choreography that was Yuuri rounding the rink with expressive hand and arm movements along with footwork. Then Yuuri seemed to be gearing up for a jump. As he took off, Viktor noted it looked like a flip. He didn’t catch the rotation number.

“What the fuck.” Yuri gasped.

Viktor’s brows pinched together in confusion as he glanced over at the boy beside him. Yuri looked dumbstruck, an expression Viktor had never seen before on his face. Yuri’s eyes were wide, and his mouth slightly parted. It lasted several seconds before morphing into anger, a much more common expression for Yuri.

“This pig retired from skating when he can do a fucking quad flip! What the hell!” Yuri seethed.

“Quad flip…that’s one of the more difficult jumps, isn’t it?”

“How the fuck are you going to choreograph a program for me when you don’t even know the jumps?”

“Hmmm. We’ll find out, won’t we?”

“Why do you alw-”

The music cut off, and Yuuri had noticed them from his spot on the ice. He was breathing hard, and his face was flushed. His hair was stuck in odd angles, some pushed back and some stuck to his face from sweat. He looked absolutely stunning.

“Yuuri!! That was beautiful!” Viktor exclaimed as he walked to meet Yuuri at the wall.

“Um, thanks.” Yuuri said softly as they came face to face. Viktor smiled, quickly grabbing Yuuri’s hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Viktor turned and looked at Yuri expectantly.

“Hi Yurio.” Yuuri said softly as the teen approached. Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hand and stepped somewhat to the side. Yuri stood about a foot away from the wall and sighed.

“I’m sorry about what I said to you that year at the Grand Prix. I was being a dick, and I didn’t mean it. Here, cake.” Yuri finished as he lifted the small bag he had been holding ever since they left the bakery.

“Oh…” Yuuri said. His eyes were wide and a bit unfocused since he didn’t have his glasses on.

“Are you just going to stand there at the boards and stare, or do you want cake?” Yuri said evenly. Viktor looked down at the little wall and decided that must be what Yuri had called the ‘board’. Viktor tucked the term away into the ever-growing skating lingo he was learning.

“Thank you… for the cake. And the apology.” Yuuri said. Yurio handed over the cake to Yuuri’s outstretched hand. Nodded once, and then let Yuuri have it.

“But why the fuck did you retire if you can do a quad flip?!” Yurio demanded.

Yuuri’s eyes went big for a moment before he gazed off to the side.

“I was working on it but I couldn’t land one consistently back then. I only managed to land it kinda clean a few months ago.” Yuuri said with a sigh.

“Okay, but still! Why don’t you just compete again now that you can do that!? You could even put that prick JJ in his place with a routine like that.”

“Even if I wanted to, I coach now. I can’t just abandon my students.” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor quietly watched the back and forth. He knew Yurio well enough to know that he truly seemed to be troubled by the fact that Yuuri was no longer competing. Yurio sounded a bit crass, but it was obvious that his heart was in the right place.

But Yuuri looked like he was being backed into a corner. Viktor could still remember that conversation he had had in Yuuri’s bedroom that had changed their relationship. He could still remember how torn Yuuri had been over everything, with his feelings of guilt.

Viktor saw Yurio open his mouth and quickly slapped a hand over it.

“Let’s just move onto the task of the day, shall we?” He asked calmly. Yuuri looked at Vikor, a tired expression on his face. Yurio yanked Viktor’s hand from his face.

“Fine. I’ll let it go for today. But don’t think we’re done yet.” Yurio said, waving a hand in the air as a sign of dismissal.

“Did you bring your skates?” Yuuri asked with a sigh.

Yurio turned and glared at Viktor.

“Oops. We were actually on a run and I, I mean Yurio, spotted the bakery and thought cake would be the ideal peace offering. And we came straight from there to here.” Viktor said with a shrug.

“Well, the kids are going to start rolling in in an hour. If it’s easier, we can start on the ice in the morning.”

“Wait, so does this mean you’re my coach now?” Yurio asked, a neutral expression keeping Viktor from reading into the question.

“Yes?” Yuuri replied, squinting as if he was anticipating getting hit.

“Okay.” Yurio said.

“Oh-okay.” Yuuri said, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Shall we finish our run then?” Viktor asked Yurio.

“Whatever.” He replied as he turned to leave. Once his back was towards Viktor and Yuuri, Yurio paused.

“Thank you. For agreeing to coach me.”

Viktor watched as a smile bloomed across Yuuri’s face. Viktor caught his gaze and shared in the quiet happiness as Yurio walked out of the room.

“Can I kiss you?” Viktor asked with a smirk.

“Always.” Yuuri said, leaning over the boards as Viktor’s hands found his face. The angle was different with Yuuri on the ice, but it was wonderful nonetheless.

Viktor drew out the kiss until it became two, and then three before pulling back and kissing the top of Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri giggled, gently covering one of Viktor’s hands.

“So I guess I won’t see you at practice today either, will I?” Yuuri asked softly.

“I’m sorry.” Viktor said, face falling. Yuuri held tight to his hand, but he was staring intently at the top of the boards. After several beats, he looked back up to Viktor.

“Would you want to come over tonight? To my place? I understand if you need to stay with Yurio bu-”

Viktor quieted Yuuri with a kiss, lips pressing harder than their soft kisses shared previously. As Viktor leaned back, he gently held Yuuri’s bottom lip between his teeth before properly facing Yuuri.

“Yes. I would love to.” Viktor said, watching as Yuuri’s eyes lit up to match his smile.

“Hmm, then we can share the cake you bought me.” Yuuri said, his smile turning sly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Viktor said smoothly.

“Yeah, you better go before Yurio comes back to kick your ass.” Yuuri said with a giggle, squeezing Viktor’s hand that still cradled his face before dropping it to the top of the boards.

“He wishes he could kick my ass.” Viktor scoffed, winking at Yuuri before taking a step back. He wasn’t sure what to say in parting, all his options felt awkward or ill fitting. So he gave a little wave that Yuuri returned in kind before turning to find Yurio.

  

* * *

 

 

After finishing up their interrupted run, Viktor and Yuri went back to the inn to clean up. They worked out a weekly schedule that would allow Yuri to train with Viktor and Yuuri, as well as maintain his schooling. Viktor would be the one spending the most time working with Yuri, working on Yuri’s general fitness as well as his ballet. When he had asked Yuri if he had any preference in music for his programs, he balked at the songs Yuri began playing on his phone with a proud grin on his face. It was terrible.

Viktor added ‘find or have program music produced’ to his to-do list. Yuri was already well known for his technical skills, and while in general, his overall presentation scores were always good, they could be better. Yuri needed to be careful in that he not stick to his comfort zone so early in his career.

Viktor left Yuri after eating dinner so he could work on his studies. Apparently, his courses weren’t terribly difficult, and Yuri was quite smart.

When Viktor returned to his room, he began to feel his nerves rise. Yuuri had asked him to stay with him. At his flat. Just the two of them. Alone.

The rational side of his mind resolved that this was simply Yuuri finding a way to spend time with Viktor, since having Yuri at the inn had kept them apart. The not so rational side suggested that this was something more. From past experiences, whenever he was invited to stay at someone’s home, of whom he was romantically involved, it was for one purpose and one purpose alone: sex. But, Yuuri couldn’t possibly be so forward so early, could he?

From Viktor’s conversations with Yuuri, and from their first kiss, Viktor assumed Yuuri didn’t have a tremendous amount of experience with sexual intimacy. So why?

Though, Yuuri hadn’t expressly asked him to stay over for the night. He merely asked Viktor to ‘come over’. What did that even mean?

Viktor finally gave up on trying to figure out what Yuuri’s intent was. Either way, he decided, he was just happy to have Yuuri ask for his company.

After putting a condom and lube packet in his back pocket, and then taking them out, he repeated the process before taking a deep breath and slipping them back into his luggage in the shrinking pile of clean clothes. If Yuuri was truly hell-bent on sleeping with him, Viktor wouldn’t stop him. But when he thought about it, he wasn’t entirely prepared to take that next step himself. Yuuri was the first person he had ever wanted to hold onto so desperately. And because of that, Viktor felt vulnerable in a way he never did this early on in a relationship. Like Yuuri could break him with a single word.

Viktor shook his head, smacking his own face twice before taking a deep breath and leaving his bedroom. He considered whether or not he should bring Makkachin with him, and in the end decided to bring him along. If for no other reason, Makka could be a damn good buffer if need be.

After waving goodbye to Hiroko-san, Viktor and Makkachin began their trek to the ice rink. It was still early enough that the students should still be out on the ice, but late enough that practice would be wrapping up within the hour. The weather was beautiful, the sun still out even as the day faded. Viktor wasn’t sure how Makkachin would be received by the staff, so Viktor decided to sit on the steps outside beside Makka and read on his phone for a bit.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later the four students Yuuri worked with after the younger kids left for the day came walking out the door with Yuuri in tow. Yuuri’s eyes widened when he saw Viktor, but quickly settled into a fond expression.

Yuuri said something to his students that Viktor could roughly translate as something along the lines of ‘good work’ and ‘see you tomorrow’. The kids all waved at and greeted Viktor and Makkachin as they hopped down the steps. Once they had all walked off in the direction of the main road, Viktor stood up and turned to Yuuri.

“Hi.” Viktor said softly.

“Hi.” Yuuri parroted. If Yurio had been there, he would have been making gagging noises at the way they fondly stared at each other. He then would have laughed at Makka interrupting their quiet moment by head-butting Yuuri’s thigh for attention.

“Hi to you too Makkachin. I’m glad your daddy decided to bring you.” He said as he knelt down to properly spoil the dog. “I’ve missed having you sleep with me.”

Viktor smiled, waiting for direction. Yuuri had the bag with the cake in his hand, his backpack with his gear on his shoulders and buckled across his chest.

“Ready to go?” Yuuri asked when he rose to his feet. Viktor nodded silently, leaning in to kiss the corner of Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri beamed and took Viktor’s right hand, lacing their fingers together as they began to walk in companionable silence to Yuuri’s flat. As Viktor discovered, it really wasn’t that far from the inn. A five or six-minute  
walk at the most. The building was older, a single story that seemed to be sectioned into three units. Viktor guessed it could have been a family home at some point, renovated to become rental property. Yuuri opened the door to the apartment on the far left, holding the door for Viktor to enter first.

“So, welcome to my flat. It’s not very big, but…” Yuuri shrugged, Viktor smiled and kissed his temple.

“I think it’s cute.” Viktor said, making Yuuri snort.

They each took a moment to remove their shoes, and Viktor removed the harness from Makkachin. He, of course, ran right into the flat.

The flat was quite smaller than Viktor’s own back in St. Petersburg, but still quite comfortable and charming. It was very open, a small kitchen area with a sink, two burner stove, and several other basic appliances. There were two doors that he was told were for the bathroom and toilet. In the main room, a dark blue sofa bed sat flush to the wall with a table in front of it. Beside what looked to be a large closet, Yuuri had a short set of shelves that had a small flat screen tv and gaming system filling in the space. There weren’t nearly as many personal items in this room as there was in the bedroom at his parent’s inn.

“I see Makkachin is already right at home.” Viktor said as he watched his dog snuggle into the couch. Viktor turned to look at Yuuri and found the man beside him with his attention solely focused on him. The intensity of Yuuri’s gaze sent a shiver down his spine. Yuuri seemed to quickly catch himself because he flushed. Viktor smiled.

Their attention was then stolen by the content grunting noises Makkachin was making as he wiggled around on the sofa on his back. Yuuri giggled and Viktor just shook his head.

“Cake?” Yuuri asked softly.

“Absolutely. Would you like a hand?”

“That’s okay, go make yourself at home with Makkachin.”

No longer having Yuuri by his side as a distraction to his own thoughts, Viktor’s mind began to race, his skin itching with anticipation of whatever was to come. If they merely ate cake, watched a movie, and cuddled he would be over the moon. Everything Yuuri gave him was precious. That said, picking up where they left off the night before wouldn’t be so bad either.

Viktor sighed, no longer truly paying attention to the stream of internal dialogue. He walked over to the sofa, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at his dog. Makkachin was sprawled across two-thirds of the sofa, frog-legged and looking quite pleased with himself.

“You are absolutely ridiculous.” Viktor sighed as he ruffled the dogs' bangs and sat on the floor leaning his back against the sofa. He let his head tip back, and Makka gave his hair a good sniff before he started licking Viktor’s hair.

“Okay, enough of that.” Viktor said as he laughed softly, sitting up properly. Makka still managed to lean forward enough to swipe his tongue up the side of his neck.

“Yes, yes. Thank you.” Viktor mused, reaching his arm out to scratch the side of Makka’s hind. A few seconds later, Yuuri walked into the room with a tray.

“I didn’t know if you’d want coffee or tea…” Yuuri said, setting the tray on the table in front of Viktor. Yuuri had brought two mugs and an electric kettle, along with the aforementioned tea and instant coffee. He also had placed a small container with sugar and cream on the tray.

“Thank you, coffee would be lovely.” Viktor beamed, enjoying the gentle smile on Yuuri’s face. He watched as Yuuri bit his lip and turned to go retrieve the cake.

Viktor scooped the coffee granules into his mug, pouring the hot water in along with a bit of cream. No sugar. He figured chocolate cake would be best paired with bitter coffee.

Yuuri returned, setting the plates down on the table before dropping to the ground next to Viktor. He sat as close as he could to Viktor.

“I’m sorry my dog has monopolized your sofa.” Viktor said with a smirk as he watched Yuuri follow suit with instant coffee as well.

“He’s fine. At least he isn’t on the floor or beside us begging.”

“Shhh… you’ll jinx it!” Viktor whispered loudly, causing Yuuri to giggle.

Viktor took a bite of the cake and moaned with his eyes closed.

“Are you sure you bought this for me? Seems like you bought it for you.” Yuuri said with a smirk as he took his own bite.

“Oh. Never mind.” Yuuri said, eyes large. “This is really really good!”

“Mmmm. This is my favorite kind of chocolate cake. Soft, fluffy cake and bittersweet ganache. Most of the time I find it too sweet, but this is just right!” Viktor praised as he took another bite and followed with a swig of coffee.

“What is your favorite food by the way? I don’t think I ever asked.” Yuuri asked in-between bites.

“Hmmm. Let me see.” Viktor paused, taking another bite. “There are lots of dishes that I love, but my favorite? I guess if I had to pick, it would be chocolate cake.”

“Convenient.”

“What? It is!”

“So like father like son then?” Yuuri asked, pointing behind him where Makka was laid out.

“I suppose so.” Viktor said, glancing at Yuuri and smiling. They finished their cake in silence, Yuuri grabbing the dishes and taking them to the kitchen once they were done. Makkachin hopped off the couch, and Viktor immediately pulled himself up onto it.

“Makka was kind enough to offer us the couch.” Viktor said with a smirk when Yuuri walked back in, patting the spot beside him.

“Wow, so considerate of you Makkachin!” Yuuri said with a giggle as he sat down beside Viktor. Makka hopped up in the empty space at the end, but wasn’t content with so little space to lie down and hopped back down onto the floor.

“So, um…what would you want to do?” Yuuri said, subtly squirming in his spot. “I can put a movie in, or if you wanna game, or?”

Viktor shifted so that his upper body was turned towards Yuuri, arm across the back of the cushion and legs angled off the couch.

“Honestly? Any of those would be fine, but…I would rather just talk. I want to know everything about you Yuuri.” Viktor said.

“Oh. Well, what do you want to know?”

“Let’s start with: what was your favorite TV show as a child?”

 

* * *

 

“Are you serious?”

“What?! I was able to find some really decent trilobite and coral fossils.”

“So you are telling me, that you and Mari would spend hours in the gravel. Looking for fossils. Instead of playing in the playground?”

“You make it sound weird when you say it like that!”

“That’s because it is weird.”

“No it’s not, fossils are cool!” Yuuri huffed.

Viktor shook his head fondly. He had lost track of the time as they talked, easily shaking out of the formulated questions after a few awkward minutes. Viktor loved learning about Yuuri. Each new little fact adding to his already building infatuation.

“Oh, I think it’s raining.” Yuuri said, and when Viktor listened he heard the soft tapping of rain as well. He yawned, unable to keep it in as exhaustion finally hit.

“And it’s late…” Yuuri said after checking his phone. He kept staring at it, as if he was trying to find his resolve for something. Viktor stayed silent, trusting that when Yuuri was ready he would ask or say whatever it was.

“Do you, would you want to stay the night? Here? I mean if not I can totally just lend you an umbrella and I-”

“I would love to stay.” Viktor said softly. He left his gaze steadily on Yuuri, waiting for him to look up and meet him. When their eyes finally met, Viktor smiled. Yuuri seemed to be happy with his answer.

“Okay, feel free to use the bath. Oh, and I’m pretty sure I have an extra toothbrush. Just…” Viktor smiled even wider, Yuuri’s eagerness endearing.

“Well, just let me know if there’s anything you need or want.” Yuuri finished.

“Anything?” Viktor asked. Poor Yuuri, he had really set himself up for this one.

“Yeah, of course.” Yuuri said, lightly nodding.

“Hmmm..” Viktor hummed, placing his index finger over his lips in a look he hoped appeared contemplative. “There is one thing I want.”

Yuuri cocked his head, squinting a bit. He was apparently catching on.

“I want my adorable boyfriend to kiss me.” Viktor said, smug smile taking over his face. Yuuri instantly blushed.  
            “Okay…” Yuuri said softly. “I think I can manage that.” He smiled before leaning into Viktor’s space and ghosting his lips over Viktor’s in the most teasing near-kiss. And then he was standing up.

Viktor frowned, looking up at Yuuri with the best puppy dog eyes he could manage.

“Come one. Let’s get ready for bed. Then I’ll give you a proper goodnight kiss.” Yuuri said with a wink, the line was performed smoothly, but his face was beet red.

“Deal.” Viktor replied. His own face was quickly becoming flushed.

Yuuri quickly showered off in the bathroom, skipping on a bath. They brushed their teeth side by side at the vanity, catching each others gaze in the mirror and smiling several times. Yuuri made the necessary adjustments to his sofa bed, placing a large futon from the closet on top. Makkachin instantly settled at the foot of the bed. Yuuri wore proper pajamas, while Viktor stuck to boxers and his t-shirt. Thank god he had worn boxers instead of a thong.

“Hold on, your hair is still damp. Let me dry it.” Viktor said, running his hand over the damp strands.

“Okay.”

Yuuri brought a small hair dryer into the main room, plugging it in before handing it to Viktor. Viktor sat on the edge of the low bed, Yuuri dropping to sit between his legs.

Viktor gently tangled his hands through Yuuri’s hair as he ran the dryer over it. He thoroughly enjoyed the process. Viktor could smell the light coconut perfume of Yuuri’s shampoo, and it made his heart ache a little more. The act was so simple, but somehow so intimate.

“All done.” Viktor said as he shut the dryer off and set it to the side. He ran his hands through Yuuri’s dry hair, leaning down to kiss the crown of his head.

_I love you._

Yuuri turned around and kissed the knuckles of Viktor’s left hand before standing to turn off the main lights, leaving only a small lamp beside the bed lit.

“Which side do you want?” Yuuri asked, cheeks slowly coloring. Viktor was honestly surprised at Yuuri’s invitation to share the bed. But, he shouldn’t have been all that surprised. They had slept together before, but not entirely on purpose he supposed.

“Either side. I have no preference.”

Yuuri nodded, slipping into the side closest to the lamp, and Viktor crawled into the spot on the other side of him. Yuuri was sitting upright, rubbing the edge of the blanket between his index finger and thumb. He glanced up at Viktor and smiled before turning and slipping his glasses beside the lamp.

“I don’t know why I feel so nervous.” Yuuri said quietly.

“You’re not the only one.” Viktor said, apparently catching Yuuri off guard.

“But you look totally calm. You always seem to look calm and confident. Well, except when you first got here. You were a mess.” Yuuri said with a soft giggle.

“Ah, I was, wasn’t I? I just…” Viktor paused. He could give Yuuri a generic answer, but he felt like being honest tonight.

“I don’t always know how to, well…”

“Show emotion?” Yuuri offered.

“Yes. I suppose that’s one way to put it.”

Yuuri nodded, looking down at the sheets. He became pensive for a moment, and then sighed.

Yuuri leaned over suddenly and switched the lamp off, washing the room into darkness. Viktor’s nerves spiked. Sometimes Yuuri was so easy to read, making it easy to figure out how to handle a situation. But times like these he became a mystery. Almost like he was out when he performed something for Viktor out on the ice-- always full of surprises.

“Sorry. I just thought it might be easier to talk, really talk, if we can’t see each other. Is that stupid?”

“No. Whatever makes you comfortable, Yuuri. But you know you can tell me anything.” Viktor said, finding Yuuri’s hand on the sheet. Yuuri took it, squeezing his hand.

“I guess it’s just nerves. I don’t have a whole lot of experience with any of this. The very few people that were interested in me in college never stuck around very long. They didn’t like that I never really had time to spend with them, because of my training and traveling for competitions. Things never got very far, uhm, physically.” Yuuri said with an audible grimace in his tone.

“Okay.” Viktor said, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “I’m more than happy to go at whatever pace you’re comfortable with Yuuri. I don’t ever want you to feel scared or unsure about this.” Viktor picked up Yuuri’s hand and gently kissed the top of his it. He heard Yuuri sigh.

“How are you real?” Yuuri said, voice light withheld in laughter.

“How are YOU real?” Viktor countered.

“Hmmm.” Yuuri lowered himself down onto the bed. The faint light from the window cast a shadow over him. Viktor followed suit, lying on his side to face Yuuri. They were practically sharing the same pillow.

It was still and silent for a moment, and then Viktor felt Yuuri tentatively touch his face. His fingers ghosted over the rise of his cheekbones, over his eyebrows, down his nose, and paused at his lips. The soft sensation gave Viktor chill bumps.

Yuuri gently pressed his thumb over the sensitive flesh, dragging slowly. Viktor could feel Yuuri’s warm breath, his face so close.

“Vitya…” Yuuri sighed, the scent of peppermint hitting Viktor. An honest to god shiver went down Viktor’s spine.

Yuuri leaned in, replacing his thumb with his lips. Viktor sighed as their lips touched, the kiss soft and then-

“Goodnight Viktor.”

Viktor blinked. Hard. Yuuri was already turned away from him, pulling the covers up higher.

_What just happened?!_

Viktor was so stunned from Yuuri’s quick retreat that he didn’t notice Yuuri’s shoulders shaking at first. By the time he did, he had just a second to panic before he heard the sound of restrained giggles.

Viktor grabbed the hand that covered Yuuri’s mouth, and the laughter poured out of him.

“Hahaha, sorry, sorry! I couldn’t resist!” Yuuri said, still giggling. Yuuri finally turned so that he was on his back, looking up at Viktor who had propped himself up when he noticed Yuuri shaking.

Viktor smiled, grabbing Yuuri’s nose and making him snort. It only made him giggle harder. Viktor snorted his own short chuckle at the sound of Yuuri’s snort, laughter becoming irresistible as he listened to Yuuri’s breathless giggles.

“You’re a damn menace.” Viktor said as he tried to tame his laughter.

“You love it.”

“Damn right I do.” Viktor said, shaking his head.

Yuuri hummed, his giggles dying off finally as he stared up at Viktor. He smiled, eyes roving over Viktor’s face before his palm landed softly on his cheek and slipped into his hair. With eyes locked, Yuuri gently guided Viktor down till he was face to face with Yuuri. He put his palm down beside Yuuri’s head, holding himself just above Yuuri. They were frozen like that for several moments, entranced. Then Yuuri smiled softly, and lifted his head up just enough to rub his nose to Viktor’s. It was innocent and beautiful, and so Yuuri it made Viktor’s heart swell impossibly larger. One day the ‘L’ word was going to slip past his lips without his permission. It was inevitable with all the sweet ways that Yuuri elicited the strong emotion.

Yuuri closed his eyes, his lips finally coming up to meet Viktor’s. Similar to their first kiss, it began slow, innocent, and so damn endearing. Gentle kisses, each lasting longer than the previous. Suddenly, the hand in Viktor’s hair tensed, gently pulling at the strands and causing Viktor to moan. It set a fire in them both.

Yuuri pulled Viktor down with sudden eagerness, letting out a needy keen as his lips pressed to Viktors with bruising strength, his mouth gasping open. Viktor took the opening, sucking a sharp breath through his nose as he licked into Yuuri’s mouth. Unlike their first time, Yuuri let Viktor take the lead.

Viktor coaxed Yuuri’s tongue with his own, teeth tapping together every now and then. Viktor moaned deep in the back of his throat as Yuuri tightened his grip on his hair. Without thinking Viktor threw his leg over Yuuri’s hips, straddling him and hovering above him with his elbows and knees supporting his weight.

Their kisses heated up to a level they had yet explored, gasping for air and then greedily going back in for more. Yuuri’s free hand landed on Viktor’s hips, slipping beneath his t-shirt and sliding up his back before lightly scratching down. Viktor shivered once more, becoming more aggressive.

Yuuri’s hand stuttered at the top of his briefs, slowly rising to grip the side of his lower back and pull Viktor down on top of him. When Viktor felt Yuuri’s erection bump against his own he moaned, lower body begging to grind onto the hardness. But Viktor felt Yuuri stiffen, and not in his boxers.

Viktor lifted himself back up on his knees, releasing Yuuri’s lips. He held himself above Yuuri and searched his face.

“Are you okay? Was that too much?” Viktor asked quickly, breath panting.

“I don’t know… Maybe? I-I want to, want you. I’m just...” Yuuri broke off with a frustrated sigh, hands leaving Viktor to cover his face.

“Hey, hey, hey. Didn’t I say we’d go at your pace? It’s fine Yuuri. I want you to be comfortable, above all else.” Viktor said. Yuuri slowly slid his hands off his face, the soft light from the street making his features just barely visible.

“But, will I ever really be comfortable enough? If I tap out every time I get nervous, I’m scared we’ll never…” Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath that huffed out of his nose.

“You will Yuuri, I promise you.” Viktor said delicately. He lowered his head and kissed the top of Yuuri’s forehead. He stayed there, lips against his warm skin as he tried to think through the fog of lust.

“Yuuri, can you tell me why you’re uncomfortable?” Viktor tried.

“It’s, it’s hard to describe, but…it’s more like I’m so terrified by how much I want you. I’m so scared of you disappearing, and that makes me want to run away. It doesn’t make sense, it’s not logical, but it just is.”

Viktor couldn’t see Yuuri’s expression, but he could feel the way his brows tugged downward. A new part of Viktor began to ache, it wasn’t the joyful kind of ache either.

“No, Yuuri. It makes perfect sense.” Viktor said with a sigh. He rose up and looked down at Yuuri, his expression troubled.

“It’s easier to run from the things you want than to bear the pain of losing it.”

“Why couldn’t I just say that?” Viktor huffed a soft laugh at Yuuri’s reply.

“That’s because I had the opportunity to interpret and edit your words.”

“Lucky you.” Yuuri smiled for a brief moment then sighed. “I want to keep going, I want to so bad. I just wish I could tune all of this anxiety out. It won’t leave me alone.” Yuuri said, his eyes so desperate and sad. That ache got worse.

“Oh mon beau,” Viktor paused to pepper Yuuri’s face with gentle kisses. “You’re no longer alone in this. I’m with you. Whatever you need, I’m here zolotse.” Viktor pressed their foreheads together, mimicking the cute nose to nose that Yuuri had done to him earlier. It finally brought the smile back to his face.

“How can you be so sweet and kind and understanding?”

“Because I lo-” Viktor froze.

_Shit shit shit shit – fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

Yuuri’s eyes had gone wide, like a deer in headlights. Viktor was sure he didn’t look much better. He caught himself after a moment, trying to gloss over his mistake.

“Because I long for you to be happy.” He finished, wincing at his own piss poor attempt.

“Okay.”

Viktor’s surprise re-emerged. Yuuri was looking up at him with a smile.

“I long for you to be happy too I suppose.” He said with a smirk.

They were both startled by the sudden muffled barks coming from the end of the bed. Makkachin had begun to jerk his paws in his sleep, barking at whatever it was he was dreaming about. Yuuri giggled.

“My dog used to do that too. It was always fun watching him. His lips would twitch and you could see the whites of his eyes.” Yuuri said with distant fondness.

Viktor finally moved back to his side of the bed beside Yuuri. He laid down on his back, glancing to look at Yuuri. He held his arms out, an invitation for Yuuri to cuddle if he felt comfortable doing so. Apparently, he did.

Yuuri laid his head down on Viktor’s chest, Viktor’s arms draping across his shoulders.

“Goodnight Yuuri.”

“Goodnight Vitya.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 (wholesome) Preview:  
> “Again.”  
> “I’ve already done it a thousand times you asshole!”  
> “And you will do it a thousand times more. What? You’ve trained with Lilia. You should have known I wouldn’t go easy on you. You wanted me, and now you have me. Now, again.”  
> Viktor heard Yuri grumble something about him and choking on a cock, but ignored it. Yuri could throw as many temper tantrums as he like. Viktor was immune.
> 
> Chapter 8 (not so wholesome) Preview:  
> “You know,” Yuuri started, “you can just wear whatever you’re comfortable in.” Yuuri said softly. “It is your bed. And your room.”  
> “Even if I wear nothing?” Viktor asked with a wicked smirk. It was meant to be a joke. Something to make that pretty blush on Yuuri’s cheeks flame. So Viktor was surprised when he noticed that Yuuri seemed to be taking his comment seriously, pensive for a moment before speaking.  
> “I don’t have a problem with that.” Yuuri said evenly.  
> Viktor short-circuited. Again.


End file.
